Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past
by Rhah the Last Warlord
Summary: Reincarnation in the dragon realms, none believe this theory except for the Dream Weavers, but when the reopening of the Shadow Realm causes the awakening of an ancient dragon god inside of Spyro, the shadows of the past seem to be closing in once again.
1. Hero's Introduction

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer:  I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book I: Reviving Darkness

**Chapter 1: Hero's Introduction**

Author's Note: This story may or may not merge with the actual _Spyro the Dragon _timeline. Though it is based off of _Spyro: Shadow Legacy _for the most part, this story is taking its own path in the Spyro timeline. The locations are mostly from the first game, but the ideas are derived from _Shadow Legacy_. If none of that made sense to you, than I'm sorry for taking up your valuable time.

A sunny day in the Artisan dragon home. Birds were flying through the air and landing in their nests placed in the trees and the young dragons chased each other in wild games of tag…well, all but one. The one young dragon who previously decided not to get involved was purple in color; quite rare among birth colors. He had a golden-yellow colored mohawk on his head and small wings of the same color, save for the brownish membranes. In fact, a lot of distinguishing features on his body were yellow; his chest and belly, his horns, and the fins that came out of his back and tail. His eyes were purple and were concentrated on the water in fountain he sat on.

"Hey, Spyro; why don't you join the others in their game?" came a voice from Spyro's right. The young dragon turned his gaze and his eyes met a yellow, glowing dragonfly with black gloves. Spyro than looked at the other dragons than turned back to his friend; eyebrow raised.

"I don't believe in holding back, Sparx. If I play with them, someone's definitely going to get hurt. Keeping in mind the fact that my vacation is wearing thin, the last thing I need is my parents being on me about something." Spyro said. Sparx took a minute to digest what Spyro said and the former gives the latter a sharp look.

"That's just like you. I shouldn't have expected any other kind of response. I think that attitude of yours is worse than your flame breath…but, you won't be bored for long," Sparx said. Spyro shuddered at those last few words. The night before, Spyro's father had hinted to him that he would be going to school privately with the elders as a reward for his hard work. Yeah, reward indeed, Spyro thought after that message.

"I don't see what use I would have in learning magic. There's no need for such abilities in these peaceful times." Spyro said as he hopped off of the fountain and began walking home.

"Spyro, you and I both know that it never lasts. Just think about how quickly you could dispatch your foes with magic." Sparx said.

"It's not that the idea of magic doesn't impress me; it's the fact that the word 'school' is tagged somewhere in the idea."

"Please, Spyro. You can't avoid going to school for as long as you would like to."

"No, but I can try."

Sparx laughed a bit at the last comment as the two made their way to the palace in the distance. Every dragon home had a supervisor or supervisors of sorts that kept watch on the area and made sure everyone was safe. Spyro's parents volunteered keep watch on the Artisan home, so Spyro and Sparx ended up living in a huge palace with emerald coated walls. The palace itself was a smooth emerald color, with tall towers and battlements that made the structure more foreboding than it actually was. Spyro always had mixed feelings about living in a palace that had more rooms than it needed but, he never protested.

Inside, Spyro quickly encountered his mother watering the white flowers she loved so much. Her name was Archema but, naturally, Spyro never called her that. He never called her mother, either; he preferred to use a word from an old dragon language that he discovered on one of his rare excursions to the new library in Town Square. Archema was a fairly beautiful dragon, tall but, not as much as her husband. She wore a diamond necklace that sparkled in the sunlight that danced through the window and she had long, purple hair that came down from her head, flowed beside her eyes, and down to where her tail started to come out. At the tip of her tail, Archema had a blue ring that matched the tone of her eyes. Her skin was purple like her son's, except she was a slightly lighter shade; probably so her skin wouldn't match the long locks of hair that dangled over her shoulders.

"Hello, Spyro. How is my little prince doing today?" Archema said, finally noticing her son.

"Normal, _mahesan_," Spyro replied. "I didn't hurt anyone today so there's no need to worry." Archema smiled at her son and then directed him to the study.

"Your father wants to speak to you, Spyro."

From the tone in her voice, Spyro could tell that he wasn't in trouble but, he was still worried. After all, Spyro's father wasn't exactly pleasant to be around when he was excited and then there's the fact that Spyro's father is a little crazy. Spyro shrugged it off and headed toward the study.

In the study, Spyro sat down a few inches from the entrance to confront his father. The latter was a tall dragon that was blue-ish in color. He had a ring around his left index finger and also had markings on all of his fingers. His name was Sachés which, oddly enough, meant "_Dragon of the skies." _He also had a red mohawk that also went down to his tail and to the end of it. The point on the end Sachés' tail was shaped like a lightening bolt which matched the golden color of his chest and belly. He gave Spyro a long grin before he picked up his son and placed the young dragon on his shoulder.

"Well, Spyro; I've thought about the idea of you studying with the elders and I say that…" Sachés said. Spyro's eyes lit up at the thought of his father reconsidering, while Sparx rolled his eyes.

"…we go ahead with this plan!" Sachés said, finishing his thought.

"I don't understand why I should learn magic if I most likely won't need it in the long run, _saméyan_" Spyro said. Sachés gave his son a long stare before he set Spyro onto a chair.

"Listen here, my son," Sachés began, "I want you to stand out in a way that won't repel your friends. Through all of those adventures and quests you've been on, your mother and I have been totally neglecting your education…"

"But-" Spyro began, but he was cut off by Sachés accusing finger; Spyro's father was in 'don't-interrupt-me' mode.

"Silence, Spyro the Dragon! You are a unique dragon and you will show this trait by practicing in the sacred arts of magic. Am I clear?"

Spyro didn't want to argue. He learned from the last time he argued with his father. Spyro had to organize every single book in the study in alphabetical order. This may be the reason why he knew the alphabet for the old dragon language. This time Spyro just solemnly nodded to his father although he didn't want to.

In his room, Spyro lied in his bed with his forearms behind his head and one leg over the folded other. He repeatedly spat a fireball in the air, caught it in his mouth when it fell and spat it once again. As he looked out the window at the sunset, he couldn't help feeling somewhat empty. He knew his friends were going to leave as soon as the summer was over and he also knew he would surrender to his father's will and take "special" classes with the elders. He narrowed his eyes at the sarcastic sunset which counted down his summer time. The small dragon rolled over in his bed and buried his face in his large pillows, evidently swearing at his fate.

"You know...you can't argue against your father's will; he's crazy and _really_ scary when he's mad." Sparx said. Spyro looked at him and smiled.

"No lie; I know that better than anyone. After my first experience with _Sameyan_'s temper, I don't ever want to see another book in my life. That punishment put an impulse in me; I somehow can't bare to see a book out of place in a library..." Spyro responded. Sparx chuckled at his comment, but then got serious again.

"Also...you know as well as I do that it won't be as bad as you think. I mean, seriously..." Sparx remarked. Spyro raised his eyebrow at that comment.

"That...I doubt. I've never misplaced my judgement. When I first saw that _sameyan _offered to cook dinner, I immediately ran to _mahesan_ and begged her to either stop him or sneak us to a restaurant in Town Square. The one thing I never want to do is let _sameyan_ cook; it's a fate worse than death."

"...in any case, tomorrow's the day, am I right?"

"Yeah...I'm gonna get some rest now. I've got a long day ahead of me..."

That was the last thing Spyro said before he closed the curtains in his room and collapsed onto his bed; drifting off into a slumber moments later. Sparx hung over his dragonian friend and shook his head as he flew toward a perch on the window where, he too fell asleep. The setting sun outside was soon replaced by a light blue moon and many stars and constallations filled the skies. It was perfect for the final night of the summer...

...or not. Far off, over the stormy seas of the ancient storm dragons, an ominous island floated above the harsh waves, bearing down on the lands below with an almost hateful aura emenating from it. On this floating isle, an alter with many ruins around it was apparent and mostly because of the glowing symbols that graced the stone structures. A single figure walked the floating rock and the air around this figure didn't give off a pleasant sense. This figure wore a long, black robe and cloak and he was hooded. His fingers had claws and silver hair flowed out from a specially designed hole in his hood. He slowly walked up to the alter and noted a large sword in its center. The blade was a deep bluish color with black mixed in. The hilt was a large circular design with a single slash mark going through it to act as the handle. It also had four blue, dragon wings coming out of the side of the blade and a large ocean blue crystal embedded at the very end of the handle.

"So...this is the dragonian blade of sealing, Spirayoma...hmph!" the figure said. That last comment signaled his action of knocking the blade out of the alter. As soon as the blade left its resting place, it disappeared in a flurry of blue cherry blossoms and they flew off into the distance. Red eyes glowed through the darkness of the figure's hood he began to silently chuckle as black lightening began to fly from his hands and into the hole where Spirayoma was originally embedded.

"Foolish dragons...they will know the meaning of true fear by the time I'm done. The gate is open now..." the figure said. He than began to laugh evilly as clouds began to swirl in the sky over his current position...

The Next Day...

"Awaken, my child!" came the voice of Saches.

Spyro's eye craked open at light speed and he immediately arose. In a reflex, Spyro let out a stream of flame that made contact with the greater, father dragon's chest. The flame was almost absorbed into Saches' chest scales and he gave his son a sceptical look.

"You'll need to work on that, too. I swear, I hardly felt that flame, Spyro." Saches said flatly. Spryo growled to himself and looked out the window; the sun hadn't even risen.

"Um..._sameyan_..._the sun hasn't even risen!!_" Spyro roared. Saches merely gave a toothy grin and put a hand on Spyro's messed up mohawk.

"My son...the early dragon catches the fodder! Now get up, before we have to use my way."

Saches strided out of the room and left Spyro to wake up. The young dragon buried his face in his pillow and let out a piercing scream that had so much effort put into it, that a small amount of flame flew from his mouth and into the pillow. Spyro removed his face from his pillow and a look of utter disgust was evident on his face. He than got up from his bed, licked his paw, and ran it through his mohawk and it was immediately straightened. The young dragon than made his way out of room and downstairs to the front foyer.

"...this sucks...getting up _before_ dawn, just to go to school...with the elders. Fun times ahead." Spyro said to himself.

He walked out the door and immediately encountered a large blue dragon. He held a staff in one hand and had gold bracelets around his wrists. A short white beard was apparent on his chin and large majestic wings. His horns were the same golden color as Spyro's and he wore a large crystal amulet around his neck. He outstretched a hand to Spyro and the younger dragon sat upright and then shook his hand.

"Greetings...you must be Spyro. I have heard of your exploits against the forces of evil and I am quite impressed with you, young master. I am personally honored to have you as a studet at our dragon dojo. I am elder Tomas, your instructor in the arts of general magic such as teleportation." the elder, known as Tomas, said.

Spyro remained silent and followed as Tomas gestured for the yound dragon to follow. The two walked silently through the Artisan home until they reached an altar. Tomas raised his staff and it gave off a calm glow and then the altar began to resonate; creating a portal that emitted the same glow as Tomas' staff. The elder gestured for Spyro to enter and the young dragon did so, followed by Tomas. The portal closed behind them and the calm of early morning was returned...

The realm before Spyro left him very impressed. It was very quiet and there was grass everywhere, besides the stone path. A large river went through the area and made the only noise that was present. The structure in the distance was what really caught his eye. It was a large temple that had many rooms by the looks of it, and had large steps leading to the entrance. Spyro smirked to himself and continued following Tomas as the two made their way into the dojo.

Inside, Spyro sat in a large room as Tomas walked to the other side and lined himself up with the other dragon elders. With Tomas, there were six elders, each giving Spyro a different look. Tomas, once again stepped forward.

"Spyro, allow me to introduce the rest of the elders; your instructors. From left to right, Elder Sensei; instructor of Dragon Kata and Chi; Elder Cho-Lei; instructor of offensive and defensive magic; Elder Titan; instructor of Dragonian strength; Elder Magnus; instructor of Dragonian defense; Elder Astor; instructor of Dragonian breath attacks. You will learn the arts of each elder and progress until you can defeat them." Tomas said. Spyro cocked his head and Titan walked up to him and stood tall with his arms crossed.

"You're Spyro?! I was expecting a stronger looking dragon!" Titan said. Spyro closed his eyes, but was clearly irritated because of the veins popping up on the side of his head. Titan smirked and then decided to throw a punch at Spyro. His fist burned with a red aura as it made its way toward Spyro.

Spyro clearly sensed it and immediately blocked with his own hand. Strangly enough, Spyro managed to stop Titan's fist and the orange elder threw another punch, but Spyro jumped and landed on his fist like a skilled warrior leaps on his opponent's sword. Spyro was clearly irritated because he lunged at Titan and attempted to give the ignorant elder a roundhouse, but Titan moves back and then stops. Spyro crouches low to the ground and begins growling lowly.

"Yes...you are_ definetely_ worth my time!" Titan said with a smirk. Spyro gave him his famous ignorant look at the comment.

"Well, that wasted time. Let's begin..." Cho-Lei began, but she stopped and began powering up a spell, "everyone...get ready. Something's coming! It's a very dark entity!"

"What?! How did it pierce the boundaries?!" Tomas said.

"Doesn't matter. We've no time to gawk!" Astor said.

A swirling portal of darkness appeared on the top step of the foyer staircase and the familiar cloaked figure stepped out from it. He held his staff with dignity and an a black and purple egg in another hand. He smirked under the darkness of his hood.

"Who are you?! How dare you defile this place?!" Titan and Sensei said simultaniously.

"Calm down, dragons...I just felt like stopping by. Nothing like revisiting the past, right Spyro?" the man said.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you!" Spyro said.

"Heh...or do you? Well, you once did and I remember that day fondly."

"Do you speak of the theory of reincarnation?!", Magnus interrupted, "that idea was rejected years ago! Only the Dream Weavers still believe in that, but they are insane, anyway! Now reveal yourself, demon!"

"...not now. You'll know me soon...in any case, Spyro is a very powerful dragon. I suggest you six don't fool around with him; just take care of him until I can pick him up...for now, I have a little surprise for you all. Remember that old sword that was sealed the power of the Yasu altar?" the figure said. All of the elders gasped in unison.

"You didn't! The sacred dragonian blade, Spirayama, must never be removed or a grave tragedy will befall us all!" Cho-Lei yelled. The man merely smirked

"What's 'Spirayoma'?" Spyro asked. Tomas turned to the young dragon.

"Spirayoma is the sacred dragonian blade that belonged to a dragon god. It was used to seal the power of a dark dragon who tapped into the Shadow Realm. That blade prevents the Shadow Realm from being opened and it keeps the dark dragon sealed." Tomas responded.

After Tomas made his speech, the ground below them began to quake and a torrential storm began to brew out of nowhere. The elders, seeing the immenent danger, combined their magical power and conjured a barrier to shield the dojo. Spyro rushed toward the window and was shocked at what he saw. The whole Artisan home was covered in a thick purple haze and many dark markings covered the land. Lightening crashed down from the sky and caused the darkness to spread even faster. Spyro turned his gaze toward his new enemy and promptly rushed at him on all fours. He jumped high into the air, ignoring the elders warnings the whole way, and proceded to try and claw the villian. The mysterious villian caught Spyro's attack on his staff and looked at Spyro very closely.

For a moment, Spyro turned a dark blue color and his mohawk began flowing majestically and it turned red and purple. His horns arched backward and got much longer, bending to his back and they to changed color; silver for his horns and front scales. His claws got much more jagged and his eyes turned red along with the membranes on his newly black wings. Finally a large, silver bracelet with black markings and many designs appears on his wrist. He gives the villian a very angry look and is surprisingly standing on his hind legs with no trouble.

"Well, well...it has been a long time, Spira...it seems your blade has not returned yet..." the villian says.

"This is your fault, Seroth! You have released hell itself! Once I recover my power..." Spira says. Seroth removes his hood and reveals his crimson red eyes and black top hair.

"Don't reveal everything to the mortals, Spira. You need to stay dormant and let fate take its course. Go ahead; take another two thousand year nap!"

Seroth releases a stream of black lightening from his hands and it strikes Spira in the face. The dragon god staggers back and releases a mighty breath of blue flame from his mouth. Seroth goes wide-eyed and promptly teleports; leaving the flame to leave a giant hole in the wall. Spira raised his hands and his eyes began to glow. The dragon god moved his hand from left to right and the pieces of the wall slowly began to move and the wall regenerated. Spira smirked and turned back to the elders. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead, collapsed onto the ground and entered a slumber. He than reverted form back to Spyro and Tomas promptly picked him up.

"_Spyro!!!!_" Tomas screamed. Spyro didn't awaken from the elder's voice, but they all knew that they had bigger problems: the Shadow Realm...

_**End Chapter One**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: **This story is blosseming into something good; I can feel it. Keep checking it and be sure to review. Be nice; it's the first chapter for crying out loud!


	2. Black Storm

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book I: Reviving Darkness

**Chapter 2: Black Storm**

"Whoa!"

Spyro woke up in a bed, covered by warm sheets and an ice pack on his head. He sat up; rubbing his temples in the typical "what the hell just happened in the last day?" fashion. Spyro immediately threw the sheets off of his body and rose to look out the window nearby the bed. The land below (figuratively, not literally) was completely covered by a dark aura, along with being overrun by strange monsters. Spyro silently cursed to himself and immediately headed to the door until he was stopped by a blue aura covering his body. A dark blue dragon appeared before Spyro and gave the young dragon a very stern look.

"What the hell is--" Spyro began. He was cut off by the blue dragon roaring very loudly. His roar shook the room and Spyro immediately silenced himself.

"Look; my name is Spira and you are Spyro. I am the dragon god who sealed the Shadow Realm two thousand years ago, using my blade of the _Dirichone_, Spirayoma. Normally, I would stop Seroth myself, but..." Spira said. His voice bagan trailing off and Spyro decided to finish his sentence.

"You had to do something else in the middle of an important battle?" Spyro said with a smirk. Spira apparentely didn't find the joke funny because his eyes began to glow. The dragon god raised his hands and the ground below Spyro began to resonate and a claw made entirely of earth clamped onto Spyro and held him tightly. Spyro gritted his fangs at the pain of the claw's grip.

"_No, you fool_...sorry, I lost my temper. That happens alot..." Spira began. He dispelled the ether and Spyro was released. "...in any case, I lost most of my powers when I sealed the Shadow Realm and defeated Seroth. Two thousand years have passed and I've been trying to recover my powers, but..."

Spyro sat down, knowing that the dragon god would have a lot to say. Spira held out his hand and an ethereal energy covered it, however nothing sprouted from it as the god had intended.

"...like most deities, I need mortals to believe in my existence in order to maintain my powers. As you can very well guess, two thousand years is a _looooong_ time and throughout that time, the denizens of the dragon realms began to forget about me and thus, my powers deminished faster." Spira said.

"What about the elders? They believe in you and they even still remember your tale." Spyro said.

"Six is not enough. That does give me enough power to fight, but I can barely bend reality anymore."

"Bend reality! Damn, I thought that there were multiple gods that had different powers. You have that kind of ultimate power, don't you?"

"In a way...but, I can't recover it and seal the Shadow Realm without your help. First thing, though, is that we have to banish the darkness from the Artisan home and free the captured dragons."

"Captured dragons? Wait, you mean my parents are sealed in the Shadow Realm, as well!"

Spira answered with a solemn nod and Spyro immediately rose and rushed out the door to the front of the dojo. Spira transformed into a small blue flame and disappeared inside of Spyro, and black markings appeared all over his body ending in lightening designs on his hind and forelegs and head. In the central room, he encountered the elders once again and attempted to zip past them, but Tomas stopped him at the door.

"What the hell are you doing! I've gotta save the dragons in the Shadow Realm!" Spyro roared.

"How do you expect to save them without the proper abilities, Spyro the Dragon!" Tomas shot back. Spyro merely barred his fangs.

"We know you want to save them, but you won't be able to defeat the monsters with your current abilities. You need to learn the arts of Dragon-Kata and magic to defeat the shadow beasts that seal the other dragons." Cho-Lei said.

"_Than teach him already! I haven't got all millenia!_" came the voice of Spira. The dragon god appeared beside Spyro and stood with his arms crossed and with the sacred dragonian blade, Spirayoma, strapped to his back.

"I can't do everything by myself in my current state. You guys have to teach Spyro the arts so that he can defend himself and help me recover my power so I can banish Seroth and the Shadow Realm."

"Alright then! Let's get started, already!" Titan said, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

In the former Artisan home, Seroth strided through the dark mist; caressing the dark egg with his clawed fingers. He smiled a gentle, yet cruel smile as he produced a huge dark orb and set it down in the center of the area.

"I'll have to keep my friend, Spira, occupied until I can awaken you. Those dragons will learn to regret...to forget. The dark power that nearly destroyed them two thousand years ago, will be revived and they...will...all...die. I'm getting ahead of myself though...I'll need Spyro in order to perform the ritual, but I can work that out later." Seroth said to the egg. A sinister glow covered the egg and Seroth smiled a demonic smile as he looked at the dark sky...

* * *

Meanwhile back in the dojo, Spyro was being worked to the ultimate extent. He was learning melee techniques from Elders Titan and Sensei; offensive and defensive magic from Elder Cho-Lei; defensive techniques from Elder Magnus and breath techniques from Elder Astor. Everything he was learning was at the basic level and he only learned what he needed to in order to survive. After hours of non-stop training, Spyro was beginning to wonder if he was going to be able to move.

"pant pant...how am I supposed fight anything if I'm completely wiped? Right about now, I'm a little sceptical about if I'll be able to do this..." Spyro said.

"Fear is a natural part of being a warrior, but we all must face things that frighten us; it's all part of life." Tomas said. Spyro raised his eyebrow and rose; still finding it hard to maintain his balance.

"Alright...I'm going now. If I'm not back in a couple hours, than make funeral plans." Spyro said. He promptly left the dojo and ran through the portal which led back to his home...

* * *

Spyro stood on a tall hill, overlooking the land that was once his. Many dark vines were sprouting out of the ground and any houses, but what really caught Spyro's eye was the magic prisons which held many of the dragons of the Artisan home. Spyro barred his fangs as he saw everything and those feelings of hatred only served to wipe out his fears, but they have been serving another purpose deep inside his heart...

"Seroth is around here somewhere..." Spira said. He appeared beside Spyro and gave the latter a serious look.

"Look, Spyro...Seroth is an evil, fallen wizard from the dark past. He loves to see dark emotions such as anger...hatred...jealousy...lust...sorrow...anything like that is music to his ears, especially if it is coming from you."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"Seroth wants to use your body to resurrect the dragonian spirit of _Vacanusai_...the dark world. The more darkness you show, the easier it will be to "overwrite" your current spirit and mine because our spirits are conjoined. We have to do whatever we can to banish him and the Shadow Realm."

"Alright, then. Let's go!"

Spyro took of toward the central area with Spira disappearing inside of his body once again. Not long after he reached the central area, Spyro encountered six shadow monsters. They had long jagged horns and piercing red eyes that seemed to stare into Spyro's very soul. They also had long claws and talons along with the bodies of raptors and the heads of lizards. At the very center of the mob, stood Seroth, still caressing that dark egg.

"Heh...well, if it isn't Spira...and my future pet, Spyro. I see you have come to deliver the dragon to me. How very helpful, my immortal friend." Seroth said.

"Do you ever shut up! You know as well as I do, that the dark spirit is nothing to be controlled! If you release it..." Spira roared, reappearing beside Spyro.

"I'll have ultimate power! I will control the dark spirit; the dark spirit will not control me. Besides, you have no power mr. dragonian god. How do you expect to win? You and I are the same in concerns to what we want: Spyro!" Seroth gestured toward the purple dragon as he finished his sentence. Spyro looked at Spira confusedly.

"What was he talking about when he said, 'you and I are the same in what we want: Spyro'?" Spyro asked. Spira looked at him, then back at Seroth.

"Never mind that! In the meantime..." Spira said, drawing Spirayoma from the ether around his body, "we have to defeat the Shadow Maiyers!"

Spira rushed forth and immediately cleaved one of the beasts in two. Spyro followed suit by executing a well-placed Tail Hammer attack on a seperate monster's head. Luckily, his reaction time was good enough so that he swiftly ducked under an incoming claw swipe, kicked the attacker with his hind leg and finished the beast with a claw swipe. Back on Spira's end, he was having a pretty easy time with the beasts. He was gracefully swinging Spirayoma while holding the dragonian glaive in his mouth, while giving himself extra speed by running on all fours.

"Heh...these guys were never any real challenge, so in essence..._Severasen Judgement_!" Spira roared.

Spira threw Spirayoma into the air and both the glaive and his body erupted in a divine aura and the god's eyes began to glow red. He jumped into the air and drew a huge magic incantation with his finger. As the circle was finished, Spira let out a grand roar and released a large amount of ethereal energy from his hands that took the form of many swords. The ethereal blades sliced many of the Shadow Maiyers and destroyed the remaining ones. Spyro just stood there, stunned by the amount of power that the god boasted. However, the use of such power wasn't a very good idea as Spira came crashing down to the ground; Spirayoma embedding itself into the ground, just inches away from Spira's head. Spyro's first intention was to see if Spira was okay, but he was stopped by a sinister chuckle from Seroth.

"Heh, heh...foolish Spira. Use of such power when one is not at his full...I wonder what will happen to him." Seroth said, smiling through the darkness of his hood.

"Shut the hell up, you bastard!" Spyro roared. "I'll kill you for what you've done!"

"Yes...yes! Your hate and malice...it fuels the power of the dark spirit! You are truly the dragon I have looking for; two thousand years of searching and I finally found you, Spyro the Dragon!"

"_What!_ Two Thousand years of searching for me...? Oh, I don't care! Bring it on, bastard!"

"Yes...I must first see your true power. Let the darkness come out...do it for me, Spyro!"

At that moment, Seroth raised his hands and the huge dark orb that he had planted earlier begins to stir. Long cracks ran down the sphere and an intense darkness rises from it; releasing a creature that Spyro had never seen in his life...

The beast was one of legend and a brother to the dragonian clan: a behemoth. It had long purple and red hair which complemented its red body, jagged claws and horns that could shred mountains in two. Its eyes were a piercing red and it had purple markings all over its body. Its tail was huge and had many blades sticking out of it and a large crecent moon at its end. Its hind and forelegs gave off a foreboding aura as it stared menacingly at Spyro...

_**End Chapter Two**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre:**Two chapters in and I already love this story. Be sure to review and expect a lot...well, not really. I'm only human.


	3. Cold Blood

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book I: Reviving Darkness

**Chapter 3: Cold Blood**

Spyro was stunned by the sight that stared darkly at him. The dragon's eyes kept wandering from the horns, the eyes, the claws, the small wings, and back to the horns. He gritted his teeth and he looked back at the smiling Seroth.

"You..." Spyro began.

"Monster? Demon? Cretin, maybe? There are many words you could use to insult me, but right now I'm not intrested in your anger at this moment. Go, Dark Behemoth!" Seroth said. The large demon gave a loud roar and lept at Spyro.

Spyro dodged left and jumped at the beast's head. As he reached it, Spyro attempted a horn drive into the behemoth's head; his attack bounced right off and the behemoth responded by unleashing a lightening attack from its horns that struck Spyro with no problems. The purple dragon fell to the ground and had a hard time regaining. His body was smoking with dark energy from the previous attack. Spyro looked up and immediately dodged as fast as he could manage, in order to dodge the behemoth's foot. The impact sent a shockwave that caused black spires to erupt from the ground. Spyro silently cursed to himself and took a hit from the beast's tail. He flew into a rock and it promptly broke as he hit it.

"Grrrr...dammit, my attacks just bounce off of this freak! Spira, why'd you have to pass out now...?" Spyro said to himself. As soon as he said that, a blue fireball hit the dark behemoth in its head and it staggered, then fell to the ground with a crash. The source of this flame...

"Spira!" Spyro shouted.

"Spira..." Seroth growled under his breath.

The dragon god was barely holding himself up; even with the help of Spirayoma. He was breathing heavily and blue mist was permeating from his body. His reaction time also suffered from his fatigue, making him an easy victim for the dark behemoth's kick. Spira flew through the air and made contact with the shadow counterpart of the Artisan palace. He fell to the ground and didn't stir after that. A puddle of black and blue liquid began to escape from Spira's body.

"Spira! Seroth..." Spyro said. As he looked at Seroth, his eyes burned with fury.

"Don't take your anger out on me; Spira is a weak god. Correction; he's weak and stupid. Any smart god would very well know that he wouldn't be able to handle exerting more power than he could handle. Spira's failure was his fault, not mine." Seroth said, with a smirk on his face.

"_Shut up!_" Spyro said. He didn't know that a remark of pure anger and hatred was what Seroth was waiting for.

The dark wizard threw the dark egg into the air and it immediately began to crack open. A black haze began to seep from the egg and it quickly surrounded Spyro's body. The mist transformed into a large purple and black flame and the flames took on the shape of a grand dragon with huge wings. The flames settled around Spyro and it was then, that the purple dragon began to change.

Spyro's body changed into a pure black color and his mohawk grew out and began flowing more like hair; changing to a white and gray color in the process. Two locks of hair grew out and hung over the dragon's shoulders and three rings were ringed around each lock. His horns also grew and bent all the way down; reaching his back and being coated with an ominous purple haze. His claws and talons grew long and jagged and his tail was tipped off with a large crecent moon and two fins appeared on the sides of said tail. His chest and belly scales turned silver and large dragon wings tore out of his back; fanning out majestically as they took form. Purple, resonating markings that resemble the markings that he gained when Spira entered his body appeared all over his body. Finally, he grew; he was only two or so inches shorter than Seroth. Once his new form became completely apparent, he let out a grand roar that shook the entire area and caused a dark aura to flare from his body.

"No! Spyro...you've let the dark spirit..." Spira managed to say, despite his injuries.

"Yes...yes! The dark spirit has been reborn! The dragonian spirit of destruction and corruption, Lucid!" Seroth said. Spira merely growled under his breath; he didn't have the strength to move.

"Now, then...come to me, Lucid...the one who awakened you..." Seroth said.

Lucid didn't pay him any mind; the black dragon spat fire to the ground and lunged at the dark behemoth. He swung a claw at the beast and sent three gashes down its chest; the dark behemoth fell to the ground once again and Lucid followed it and let loose a large stream of purple flames that seemed to engulf the behemoth. The beast thrashed around as it was being burned and Lucid simply smirked insanly as he watched the behemoth writhe in pain. Clearly sick of watching the beast suffer, Lucid began to charge a large amount of ethereal energy in his hands and he released it in the form of a large beam that engulfed the dark behemoth. The beast's body began to dissintegrate and just before it totally dissappeared, Lucid outstretched his foreleg and a large sphere of darkness appeared over it. A large beam of dark energy shot out at the dark behemoth and its remaining energy was devoured by Lucid.

"...heh...all according to plan..." Seroth said under his breath. He raised his staff and began to teleport. "Hear this, Spyro! That dark behemoth is not the true guardian. To save your friends and family, you must search a little harder. Oh, and do take care of Lucid's spirit for me..."

Seroth disappeared and Lucid just looked at him and then spat fire on the ground. The form than dissipatted and Spyro slumped to the ground on all fours. He looked around confusedly and then remembered an important issue...

"Spira!" Spyro screamed. He immediately ran over to the dying god and knelt down to him. Spira looked up at Spyro and had a sad smile on his face as he continued to bleed.

"Sorry, Spyro...looks like I won't be able to fight Seroth with you..." Spira whispered.

"Don't say that! You're a god; you can't possibly die by mortal means!"

"Heh...ironic, isn't it? I'm supposed to be an all powerful god...and I die by mortal means. I shouldn't have used my powers so foolishly..."

"Spira..."

"Spyro, listen to me. I don't have that much time left...you're the next in line..."

"Next in line? For what?!"

"You are my reincarnation...you are to become the next dragonian god..."

"Me?! I'm only sixteen years old...I wasn't born as a god, so why would I become one now?"

"I don't have time to explain...listen...take Spirayoma...after you save your friends and family from the Shadow Realm, take it to the Yure Shrine...it is north of the dragon dojo. There you will be...awakened..."

"Okay...I'll do it..."

"Don't...let Lucid's spirit take over you...control your emotions...don't let them control you. Don't...forget...who...you...are.."

Spira's body went still and his breathing stopped. Spyro shook his body many times, but he did not wake. Tears streamed from the purple dragon's eyes and he let Spira slip from his hands. He then closed his eyes and placed a hand on Spira's chest; Spira immediately disappeared into blue flower petals, leaving behind a silver feather clip and Spirayoma. Spyro wraps his claws around the dragonian glaive and looks at his reflection in the blade.

"I will avenge you...nothing will stand in my way!" Spyro growls. A sinister glow lingered in his eyes as he slung Spirayoma over his shoulder and straped it to his back. He also attached the feather clip to the front of his mohawk. The purple dragon took one last look at the scene and then walked off to find the remnants of his heart...

* * *

A loud slashing noise and then a huge spurt of dark blood marked Spyro's aggressions. He ran through the plains of the Artisan home; killing anything that got in his way. Finally he reached a large plateau where he saw many magic barriers that acted as prisons. In the very middle, there was a large prison which held the one who he held most dear...

"Sparx!" Spyro yelled, as he ran up to the prison. He put his paw on the prison and looked Sparx in the eyes.

"Spyro! You've got to help us...some strange wizard trapped us in these prisons!" Sparx said.

"Seroth...don't worry; I'll get you out!"

Just as Spyro said that, a large magic circle appeared in the ground. Flames erupted from it as though from a volcano and a large creature, resembling a behemoth appeared out of it. This beast had huge black wings and its body was a radiant red with many blue magic incantations on its arms and legs. It had a large mane of orange and red hair rising from its head that stretched all the way down to its back. Two large double blades that were bonded by chains were strapped to the beasts's back and it had shoulder pads along with a large body plate.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're the asshole who's keeping my friends and family sealed in the Shadow Realm..." Spyro said, drawing Spirayoma.

"_Correct...I am Syre; the dragonian spirit of hellfire! You must be Spyro...the one that holds the spirit of darkness in his body._" the beast known as Syre said.

"Spirit of darkness, right...look, I don't care about this spirit of darkness, spirit of fire; whatever! Just let my family and friends go before I have to get violent!" Spyro roared. An aura flared from his body and Syre narrowed his eyes.

"_I guess you don't plan on keeping your promise with Spira..._"

"Wait...you knew Spira?"

"_Indeed...we fought together in many great battles. Spira always pushed himself so hard..._"

"Yeah...and that caused his ultimate end..."

"_Excuse me?_"

"Spira overexcerted himself to save me and he ended up dying because of that. Now...wait, why am I talking to you about this? You're a servant of the darkness!"

"_...very well; if that is what you wish..._" Syre said as he drew his large double blades, "_You can't change the past, as they say._"

Spyro ignored Syre's words and instead just jumped at the large dragon. The purple dragon swung Spirayoma at Syre, but the blade failed to connect, let alone release any ether. Syre simply jumped back; pretty much showing Spyro that he was very agile, despite his size. The dragon spirit swung his great blades and caused a huge stream of fire to be released. Spyro silently cursed to himself, as he dodged the large stream of hellfire. Spyro counter-attacked with a broad vertical slash; Syre took the blow in the arm, but ignored the pain and clawed Spyro, who hit the ground with much force. A snap was heard and Syre began to smirk as he watched Spyro struggle to get up.

"Damn...my leg...I think it's time to change strategies..." Spyro growled under his breath. He than sat upright and began to draw a symbol with a his claw. The bracelet that was on that arm began to shine as Spyro finished the incantation.

"Suck this, big guy! Shock!" Spyro yelled. A large purple lightening bolt tore through the sky and struck Syre in the head. Spyro smirked proudly, until he saw the dust clear and Syre emerge unscathed.

"_You are not yet strong enough to defeat me, Spyro the Dragon._" Syre began as he sheathed his blades, "_awaken your power, then get back to me. Otherwise, you will die by the hands of other beasts_"

Syre took one last look at Spyro and then disappeared. Spyro looked at Spirayoma, which lied on the ground, and the purple dragon closed his eyes and silently cursed to himself. He picked up the blade and in a fury, struck the magic prison with it. Sparx, who was apparentely asleep, awoke with a start and stared at Spyro.

"Hey...where'd that huge beast go, Spyro?" Sparx asked. Spyro merely shook his head and was shivering from holding back tears.

"He left...I wasn't strong enough...I couldn't win.." Spyro choked out.

"Spyro..."

"Dammit! Why! Why the hell is all of this happening!" Spyro yelled, as he pounded his fist on the ground.

"Because...your power relies on your emotions. Emotions are weak and will get you nowhere." came the voice of Seroth. Spyro opened his eyes and turned around to see Seroth's smirking face.

"Seroth...you're the last one I want to hear from right now..." Spyro growled.

"Spyro, Spyro...you can't hope to achieve victory like that." Seroth said.

"I'll give you ten seconds...if you are _not out of my face my then_..."

"What will you do to me? You couldn't even defeat Syre or the dark behemoth! You are a failure."

At that point, Spyro couldn't take anymore and immediately lost all thought. He dashed at Seroth at light speed, despite his injured leg and sunk his fangs deep into Seroth's shoulder; so fast that Seroth couldn't even react. The dark wizard just stood there, stunned; completely ignoring the intense pain of Spyro's vicegrip. Spyro, seeing that Seroth was making no reaction, sunk his fangs even deeper; so deep that a large spurt of blood rose from Seroth's shoulder and splattered all over the ground and made three marks on Spyro's cheeks. The dark wizard gritted his fangs and staggered back and looked at Spyro; the sight of the purple dragon's face sent chills down his spine. The side of Spyro's face was stained with blood and a steady stream of the red stuff leaked from his fangs.

"Grrr...you dare to..." Seroth spat. Spyro began to inch toward Seroth and the dark wizard immediately teleported, leaving Spyro to stand in a puddle of the dark wizard's blood. Spyro smirked as he licked the blood off of his fangs. He turned around toward Sparx and even the dragonfly was immediately fearful at the sight of his friend's face.

"Spyro...is that you?" Sparx whispered. Spyro made no comment and instead dashed north...toward the dojo...toward the Yure Shrine...

_**End Chapter Three**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** Wow, violent. I think I might be turning Spyro into a demon. Oh well, we'll see if he redeems his soul in the next chapter. Review please, and I am open to suggestions as long as they are valid.


	4. Spyro's Rise

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer:  I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book I: Reviving Darkness

**Chapter 4: Spyro's Rise**

Running......running.......running.....that was all that Spyro did as he sprinted from the scene of where he had shown that he was falling.....falling into darkness. The very same scene where he had let his friends and family down....where he had lost that battle so horridly. No tears escaped from the dragon's eyes, but he did feel a strong tinge of hopelessness as he kept running north. Seeing as he left behind bloody tracks as he ran, Spyro decided that he would rather not see the elders; this decision also came about with the knowledge that he failed to save the Artisan home and the dragons that inhabited it. Spyro snuck behind the dojo to find a river of surprisingly pure water and the dragon didn't waste any time in washing the blood from his battered and cold body.

"I don't believe what happened back there....." Spyro said as he washed the blood from his fangs and claws. He looked at his reflection in the river and narrowed his eyes.

".....Spyro, what are you becoming? How could you have broken the promise you made to Spira.....? Where is the light at the end of my tunnel? Am I still the dragon who saved the Dragon Realms......what am I saying? Of course, I am. Nothing can change that."

After shaking his head to dry it from the water, Spyro flashed a smile, but still couldn't keep it. He knew; he knew that part of him was not satisfied...but he needed to ignore that part as best as he could, otherwise....

As he contemplated his situation, a white glow from a northern cave caught Spyro's eye. This was when the purple dragon's record curiosity got the better of him and forced him to stride toward the cave with a huge smirk on his face...

Inside of the cave, it was very bright with many different colors shining off of some huge crystals. Spyro walked up to one of them and shielded his eyes as he stared stupidly at it. He inspected it for a fair amount of time, until he finally decided to touch it.

"Hmm....this is an unusual crystal...I feel power radiating from it....oh well, it's just a gem. I'd better get going..." Spyro said. He separated himself from the crystal and entered the next cavern and when he entered, his suspicions were confirmed.

A huge stone tablet was set next to the entrance which read, in a symbolic Dragonian language, "Yure Shrine." More of the huge crystals stuck out of the walls, the ceiling and even the floor. There were many flimsy looking bridges in the cavern that looked as though none bothered to replace them. A blue, somewhat white mist hung in the air, but didn't give Spyro a foreboding feeling. The purple dragon walked on, starting across the first bridge. Feeling that the bridge was as sturdy as his father's sanity, Spyro rushed across the bridge and did the same with all of the others, until he reached the very back of the cavern. In a solemn and silent alcove, there was but a single pond of water that gave off a strange aura. There were large crystals around the pond and grass that looked completely pure and alive.

"Wow.....this cavern is completely free of the Shadow Realm's influence...but, why did Spira direct me to a frog pond?" Spyro said.

"_Frog pond, indeed!_" Came a voice. Spyro immediately got down in a battle-ready position.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!!"

"_I would, if I could, but I can't, so I won't......_"

"Who are you?"

"_I am you and you are me. We are both the same being, but I am what you had to leave behind..._"

"........I'm not following."

"_You're great, you know? Than again, it can't feel great if you've had your confidence crushed..._"

".............you know about that, huh?"

"_......I said we are the same being...._"

"....but you're what I had to leave behind. So, let's get down to business; are you the one that will 'awaken' me?"

"_Indeed, but you must have no regrets. If your power is awakened, there could be horrible consequences if you do not keep your head._"

"There's something else I wanted to know...could you possibly get this dark spirit out of me? I feel as though I'm changing on the inside and I fear for my future and the future of those that I....tolerate."

"_No. I cannot. The dark spirit is fused with your soul. If I were to remove it, than you would die, and I doubt you'd want that._"

A silence hung in the air after that statement. That statement hit Spyro like a steel paddle and he now knew that he was destined to live with the pain of being the dark spirit's vessel. He shut his eyes, than swung Spirayoma over his shoulder and embedded the dragonian blade into the ground and than folded his forearms.

"Well then, go ahead and do your thing. Awaken me so I can save those that I hold dear." Spyro simply demanded.

"_Once I awaken you, there will be little chance of you returning to normal. Do you accept this?_" Spyro nodded.

"_The dark spirit may conquer your soul and drive you down the path of madness. You may end up shedding the blood of those you are trying to protect. Do you accept this?_" Spyro nodded once again.

"_When others see your new appearance, they may not accept you. You may become an outcast and still be driven down the path of evil. You must fight all temptation and fight for what you believe in. Know that no other may decide your future; only you may shape your destiny, now. Do you accept this?_" Spyro nodded one final time and then a large tornado whipped up around him.

The divine wind that surrounded Spyro slowly began to change him. His purple color was transformed into an elegant white and his body was adorned with black markings and incantations. His mohawk took on three different shades of blue and his claws and talons increased in length. A red band wrapped around his body and a sword sheath with serpent designs came with it. His horns arched back just as they did when he transformed into Lucid, except they retained their golden color. Spyro also grew a few inches and a large orb appeared on the tip of his tail. Long dragon whiskers extended from his cheeks and black streaks went down his eyes.

"_Spyro.....what do you feel inside?_"

"I feel.....power. Like...ether?" Spyro said, looking at his glowing palms.

"_I guess you could also note that you can now stand on your hind legs, too. There is but one more thing you must do...._"

".......one more thing? Oh, right!"

Spyro reached for Spirayoma and once his hand made contact with the glaive's hilt, the blade gave off a blinding light and the chipped blade was transformed. The blade of Spirayoma was replaced by a solid blade of crystal that Spyro could clearly see through. Spyro picked the dragonian glaive out of the ground and was surprised by its minimum weight.

"Whoa! A blade of crystal?!" Spyro exclaimed, clearly stunned.

"_Not just any crystal; that blade is made of solid Adamant. Congrats, Spyro; you are the only demi-god so far that has obtained the rare and dangerous power to freely control Adamant. So we'll just call your glaive, Adamatinacor. A strong blade, indeed; it won't brake or dull very easily._"

"Kick....ass! Now I'll bet I can defeat Syre!"

"_Syre?!_"

"What, you know about him?"

"_......Syre was once a member of the five dragonian spirit warriors. They were created for a very special purpose.....but, they disappeared thousands of years ago; why have they returned? What was Syre's state of mind?_"

"He wanted to kill me so that I couldn't free the Artisan home from the Shadow Realm. Something unusual?"

"_...I feared this. Spyro, the forces of darkness have taken the dragonian spirit warriors. They are linked to you, but the biggest reason is so that you may free other realms from the Shadow's grasp._"

"All right. I'll mosey on over back to the Artisan home and kick me some ass." Spyro said swinging the adamant blade, Adamatinacor, into its sheath.

"_I don't ever want to hear you say 'mosey' ever again._"

"......sorry."

Back at the Artisan home, Spyro strode back over to the area where he first saw Syre and where he would free his friends and family. He had a confident smirk on his face the whole time, even as he unsheathed Adamatinacor. As soon as he took his battle stance, a large blue flame rose from the ground and the dragonian spirit of fire, Syre appeared with his arms crossed.

"_Well, well...someone has grown up._" Syre mocked.

"You know, I'd rather we cut the damn chatter and get right to the part where I level your head from your body." Spyro retorted. Syre scowled and unsheathed his double blades.

"_Hasn't anyone taught you to respect your elders?_"

"Well, they have, but they never told me to respect monsters! In any case, you'll be perfect practice for me and Adamatinacor. Bring it on!"

Syre made the first move, bringing both of his blades down on Spyro. With incredible speed, Spyro jumped from Syre's blades and air dashed right at the spirit's body, executing a broad slash in the process. A wave of ethereal energy expelled from the glaive and Syre was easily knocked down. Spyro landed and smiled at his glaive, but that smile was quickly replaced by a serious look as Spyro saw Syre's tail coming at him. The white dragon jumped and barely dodged the beast's tail, but he could not dodge the flaming blade coming at him. Spyro was knocked across the field and landed on his feet, scowling at Syre.

"_Forget it, child. I have had much more battle experience than you. You cannot win!_"

"Shut the hell up and fight! **Diamondius Bomb**!" Spyro roared. He finished his statement by raising his fist and it resonated with ethereal energy. He brought his hand down hard and immediately afterward, many large diamonds of Adamant ripped out of the ground and rushed at Syre.

"_Don't get your hopes up! __**Hellfire Storm**__!_" Syre roared. He charged a vast amount of energy into his hand and then released it. Many fireballs screamed through the air; countering Spyro's ground assault as they went. Many escaped and began to make their way toward Spyro, but the purple dragon had other tricks in mind. With a smirk, Spyro raised his hands and caused a barrier of Adamant to rise out of the ground and shield him from Syre's attack.

"Guess who's back on the offensive! **Adamant Storm**!" Spyro said. He rammed his fist into the wall of crystals that protected him, causing white lightening to spark all over the wall and send the Adamant at Syre. The dragonian spirit leaped over the storm of diamonds, making Spyro swear under his breath. From the skies, Syre unleashed a mighty flame in Spyro's general direction. The purple dragon got himself up and took off to avoid the hellish burn.

"Dammit, why won't this bastard just die?! Oh well, I'll give him a run for his money." Spyro said. He raised more Adamant out of the ground and launched himself off of it; propelling himself toward the flying Syre. Spyro roared as he drew his blade and unleashed a mighty horizontal slash. Many sword waves resulted from the broad slash and promptly cut Syre's wings. As the dragon spirit plummeted toward the ground, Spyro prepared his final move.

"This will teach you to mess with me! _**Adamatama Sherukuya**__!!_" Spyro roared.

The demi-god raised his fist and it became coated in an ethereal energy. The energy formed a comet-like object over Spyro's fist and arm and he plummeted toward the ground toward Syre. Spyro tore through the air and when he finally hit the ground, a large shockwave was the result, along with many large Adamant crystals rising out the ground. When the dust cleared, Syre lied on the ground unconscious with a huge hole in his chest and Spyro's fist in the middle of that hole. Spyro rose from the carnage that he himself caused and jumped off of Syre; shaking his head as he did so.

"Well, that was fun. But, how do I get rid of the Shadow Realm's influence?" Spyro said as he sheathed his glaive.

"_Grrr....I commend your great victory. Thank you, Spyro the Dragon...._" Syre groaned. Spyro turned around, and he wore a somewhat worried look.

"Thank me? Thank me for what?"

"_For freeing me. Like me, the dragonian spirit warriors have been corrupted by the touch of the spirit of darkness...you must save them too._"

"Syre......."

"_Take my power.....use it as you will. I just pray that you will use it for good....._"

Syre's body began to break up into shards and as he disappeared, his double blades were all that were left. Spyro walked over and wrapped his hands around their hilts and as he did, the blades of the double swords also transformed into Adamant and the whole area began to shine with a divine light. As if at one time, an ethereal wind blew all over the Artisan home and the Shadow Realm's influence was lifted. The magic prisons dissolved and the dragons and dragonflies all rejoiced, no matter how confused they were. Spyro looked around and smiled at his work, but the tranquility of his mind didn't last too long...

"Spyro!! You did it!!" Came the pleasant voice of Sparx. The dragonfly flew at Spyro and the two rejoiced at each other's presence. After their reunion, Sparx took a long look at his friend.

"Wow....you've grown; and not just in strength." Sparx said.

"Yup, and by the looks of it, we've got another adventure on our hands. So you know what that means..." Spyro responded.

"We should get the team together again?"

"Oh yeah....it's time to start kicking ass and taking names once again, so that we may save our worlds...but first, we need to take a stop back at the dragon dojo."

Spyro and Sparx looked at each other and nodded; the two friends than began to stride off toward the dragon dojo where the real quest was bound to begin. But, would they prevail or would the darkness take advantage of Spyro's fragile soul........

_**End Chapter Four**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** Why am I getting this done so fast? Than again, I have three, count 'em, three parts planned for this story. Therefore, I will try to keep a steady work progress on this story (maybe a weekly update). Review and tell me what you think will happen to Spyro at the end of this first part. 


	5. Knowledge The Dark Forces

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book I: Reviving Darkness

**Chapter 5: Knowledge; The Dark Forces**

At a dark island, only reachable by flight, a palace sat on the trecherous lands who's structure only showed with every flash of lightening. The waves breaking over the mountains obviously kept the windows and the palace itself clean, but they also served to keep curious dragons away. Inside, a familiar dark wizard sat in a large chair, holding his fingers on his temples and with a wet cloth on his bleeding shoulder. Seroth glanced over at his shoulder and growled to himself and reached for his wand.

"...forgot...wounds from dragon fangs aren't curable by magic. Damn that Spyro...I'm just surprised that his fangs were so strong, despite his age. Oh well, that just says that the dark spirit is affecting him very fast. I like fast work; especially when it comes to messing with those ignorant dragons." Seroth said.

He rose from his seat and walked to the library in his palace and pulled out a book. It had no title, but it had a strange symbol on it; it looked like a glaive with two dragons coiling around the blade, one dragon was white and the other was black. Seroth cracked open the book and purple mist immediately began to pour out of its pages. The dark wizard gingerly flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for; the page had a picture of a large white dragon on it. The dragon had armor on its shoulders, thieghs and body, along with six colored orbs circling around its body. A large glaive was strapped to its back, but many other weapons were attached to its body; a pair of double swords, a jewel-encrusted trident, a large and long spear, an oversized axe, a huge two-handed sword, and a scythe. Seroth ran his finger across the drawing and it immediately began to glow. The dark wizard raised his hand away from the drawing and he extracted a spirit-like entity.

"It's time to go to your master now. He's finally awakened, though not completely, he should still be able to use your help." Seroth said. The spirit floated up and flew through the window at a high speed. Seroth crossed his arms and looked in the direction of the spirit.

"Don't think I'm helping you...it's all according to plan." Seroth said.

He lied back down on his chair and crossed his arm over his eyes and nodded off despite the storm. This guy is the kind of villian who likes to wait for things to happen because he believes that everything goes according to his plans; a general slacker...

* * *

Night time in the Artisan home. After reuniting with his parents, Spyro was smuthered with kisses from his mother and smacks in the back of the head from his father. It didn't take long for Spyro to want to go to sleep and Sparx had the same feelings about the matter. The star-lit sky seemed to commend the dragon demi-god's victory and it also helped his snore factor. However, the peace was broken by a large, white orb flying through the sky in the direction of the palace. This was indeed the very same spirit entity that Seroth extracted from the tome. It radiated with magical energy and proceeded to phase through the wall of the Artisan palace. It floated above Spyro's head in a peaceful matter, almost like it was reuiniting with something it lost. The light it gave off, however, soon startled Spyro and the white dragon sat up in his bed and reached for Adamatinacor.

"_Calm yourself. I am not an enemy._" A voice said. The voice was not speaking externally but, rather in Spyro's head.

"Wait a second...aren't you the same one that was speaking to me in the Yure Shrine?" Spyro said.

"_Ahh...you are sharp. I was hoping for that; we can't have a dumb god on us..._" The voice chuckled at his own joke, but Spyro remained stiff.

"_Not funny? Oh well..._"

"So what do you want this time?"

"_To give you something else. It'll help you travel and give you some of your power back..._"

"Back? You act like I had power before now."

"_Two thousand years ago, you did..._"

"What did you say?"

"_Nothing important. Anyway, do you accept this power? It can be used against you and will cause you great pain, unless you master it..._"

"Well...I've withstood much pain in my life; mainly the pain in my head whenever _Sameyan _screamed. Hell, I think I can handle this."

Spyro had a confident grin on his face, but that melted as soon as the spirit forced itself into Spyro's body. The white dragon clutched his chest, holding back the urge to scream and yell. He also fought back tears and began to wildly thrash around in somewhat of a rage. After about thirty or so seconds, the pain subsided and Spyro lied back down, with his face drenched in sweat and looking even more tired than when he lied down in his bed in the first place. He soon nodded off, ignoring the pain as best as he could.

"_When morning comes, I'm going to go somewhere secluded and scream like hell..._" Spyro thought to himself as he nodded off and let sleep take him...

* * *

Sparx woke up the next morning to find the room absent of a Spyro. He scratched his head in confusion, until the white dragon himself walked through the door and sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Hey...are you okay?" Sparx said.

"Let's just say something got into me last night..." Spyro said.

"Oh...where'd you go, anyways?"

"I went to that cavern near Town Square and screamed bloody murder. I swear, I've never felt such intense pain in my life."

"Okay...I'm gonna take a guess and say that I don't want to hear the details. How are you feeling now?"

"Well...besides some minor stomach pains, I'm better that I was this morning. Today, we're going to get our team together."

"Usual guys?"

"Well...this time, I'm thinking more that we get Hunter, Elora and maybe Bianca. I don't want to bring an entire battalion on this one; a smaller team will be much easier and quicker to handle. We need to start on our journey as fast as we can."

"Right...exactly what journey are we going on? I mean, it's not like we know where this Seroth guy is hiding..."

"Yeah, but I know that the other dragon homes are being ravaged by the Shadow Realm. That's our first goal; I figure Seroth will show up afterwards and I could probably bust his ass when he does."

"Well then, you'll probably try now, huh, Spyrol?" Came the voice of Seroth.

Spyro and Sparx immediately turned towards the window where Seroth was sitting very sarcastically. His hood was down, but his eyes were slightly covered by his mass amount of hair. He was smirking and holding his staff firm as he hung his foot out the window. Spyro got down on all fours and began to growl.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon after what I did to your shoulder..." Spyro growled. Seroth touched the wound and licked the small amount of blood off of his finger.

"Yes...you did hurt me very badly. But the fact of the matter is that I was waiting for that pain." Seroth mocked.

"You are a psychotic little bastard, aren't you?"

"No, I just want to see this world fall to your hands; your godly hands, mind you. I want to see you push this world into absolute devastation and chaos."

"Yeah, like Spyro would ever do that. Keep dreaming, pal!" Sparx said.

"Sparx...you have way too much faith in this dragon. He falls to darkness much faster than you think."

"I'm so sick of you speaking ill about me! Speaking of which, why the hell did you call me 'Spyrol?' I doubt you're trying to mock me by pronouncing my name wrong."

"No, I'm not; that's childish. I was seeing if you would truly awaken but, I was overzealous. You need to wake up, whether you like it or not."

"Wake up, right. How about I just make you sleep, instead?!" Spyro roared as he released a magical force from his hand. The attack turned into a ball of energy, but Seroth merely distorted it by smacking it with his staff.

"Next time you try to attack me, try not to suck so much. I have to run now, but I've done you a little favor; I've already sent a little pet of mine to send a message to your friends concerning your little get-together. They're on their way on a boat. Why not call your little team 'The Dark Forces?'" Seroth chuckled.

"...you are an ass, good sir. Now get out of my sight." Spyro said. Seroth gave the white dragon a look and then jumped out the window. Spyro looked out said window and watched as Seroth walked through the Artisan home; passing by as though the other dragons didn't see him.

"That was wierd...oh well, let's get to the port." Spyro said.

"Wait a minute...how do we know that Seroth isn't trying to trick us?" Sparx said.

"Seroth isn't your normal villian; he doesn't trick. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I don't complain. So, let's go."

* * *

At the Artisan port (which was predictably in Town Square), Spyro and Sparx waited at the docks; the former having both Adamantinacor and Syre's double swords sheathed and strapped to his back. They waited for roughly five minutes until something began to break over the horizon, which caused Spyro and Sparx to smirk. The two waved their hands at the dock and as soon as the boat pulled in, Spyro was up off of the dock.

"Gasp, could this manly dragonian spectacle be Spyro the Dragon?!" Elora said as she stepped off of the boat. Her hair was longer, but it was tied back in a ponytail so that it didn't obstruct her vision. She also wore a belt that had a sheathed rapier attached to it and a blue scarf along with a sky blue vest. She also wore finger-less gloves that had white gems on them. She gave Spyro a tight hug and Spyro returned the gesture.

"Well, well, well! It's Spyro and Sparx! How have you been?" Hunter said as he too stepped off of the boat. He still had his bow and arrows attached to his back. He walked over to Spyro and the two of them exchanged handshakes.

"Greetings, Spyro and Sparx. How have your abilities evolved?" Bianca said. She stepped off of the boat and stroked Spyro's blue hair. Spyro smirked and looked at Sparx.

"Alright, the team's together! Now we can start kicking evil ass!" Spyro said excitedly.

"Hey, Spyro...why did you turn white? And why the sudden growth spurt?" Hunter asked. Spyro scratched his head.

"A lot of things have happened in a short space of time. Apparentely, I'm the reincarnation of an ancient dragonian god from, like, two thousand years ago. Now, after gaining my demi-god status, I've turned white, had a bunch of black markings stamped on my body, and had a major growth spurt. I've also obtained a sweet weapon or two, but there's no time to brag about something like that. We've gotta get moving; the five dragonian spirit guardians have been corrupted and are now keeping the other dragon homes in the Shadow Realm. We have to act quickly." Spyro explained.

"Okay, but how are we going to travel to these 'dragon homes?' I doubt the usual method of transportation will run in these times." Elora said.

"She's right; I doubt the balloonists will still be flying to the corrupted homes." Sparx said.

"No problem; I've got this. Get all of your supplies together here in Town Square and meet me back in the Artisan home. Oh, and try not to get scared when I show our method of transportation." Spyro mocked.

He and Sparx went off and left their friends to get whatever they needed in Town Square. The journey that Spyro was taking this time would no doubtly be a very dangerous and difficult one, with many truths and unwanted relizations...

_**End Chapter Five**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** Sorry if this chapter is really long, but at least it's here. R& R, as usual and remember I'm open to suggestions. Keep your fingers crossed for chapter six.


	6. Liberation: Spirit of Water and Ice

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book I: Reviving Darkness

**Chapter 6: Liberation; Spirit of water, Phyre**

In the middle of the Artisan home, Sparx was frantically flying around Spyro, looking around in a very impatient way. He kept buzzing around until Spyro finally got annoyed and raised his hand in a forcing manner, causing a cylinder of adamant to erupt from the ground and fasion itself into a cage. Spyro gave his trapped friend a sarcastic look and broke the cage when Sparx gave him a glare. The dragonfly fluttered up to the dragon and asked his burning question.

"So, Spyro...what's your special mode of transportation? I want to know!" Sparx asked. Spyro ran his claws through his hair and closed his eyes.

"I'll show you once the others show up!" Spyro responded. As if on cue, Elora, Hunter and Bianca walked up to Spyro and Sparx from Town Square, carrying bags on their backs. They stopped in front of Spyro and folded their arms.

"I see no mode of transportation, Spyro. What's up?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I thought you said you would be ready when we arrived." Elora asked, putting her hands on her sides.

"I am ready. All you guys have to do is stand back." Spyro simply stated. His friends merely shrugged and stepped back a few feet. Spyro took a deep breath and stood straight; slamming his fists onto the ground, creating a magic circle. A huge orb of ether many times Spyro's size surrounded him and when four, huge, feathery white and blue wings thrusted through the orb, the dragon's friends knew that he had something to brag about.

The orb exploded like glass and showed the demi-god in all of his new, greater dragon glory. Spyro had transformed into a legendary greater dragon, with a glow that matched the sun. His body retained its majestic white color, except there were also sky blue marks on his body along with the black ones. A horn thrusted out of his snout area and his blue hair stretched down his long neck and traced along his back. Two long locks of hair dangled from the side of his hair and stretched down to his hounches and speaking of his hounches, they had small shards of adamant sticking out of them and his claws and talons shone as though they were crystal. He had a bracelet-like necklace around his neck (black in color) and his wings had crystals sticking out of their skeletel structuring near their tops. The glass orb on his tail grew to suit his immense size and a large blue flame lit inside of it. Finally, two more silver horns grew out of the sides of his head, alongside his original, golden ones. He flexed his claws and looked at his new form and glanced at his friends; they were staring agape at Spyro. His transformation also attracted the attention of the other dragons in the area and Spyro just rolled his eyes and looked back at his friends.

"What? Surprised, aren't you? I hope that's it because I told you guys not be scared." Spyro said. His voice was deeper, but not by much. "Come on, let's get going. We're going to the Peace Keepers' realm next."

His friends merely nodded and climbed on his back. Spyro, after making sure that his friends were comfortable and holding on tightly, took a run-up and then leaped high into the air and began beating his wings. Sooner than he could dream it, Spyro was sailing through the air with the wind in his face. On his back, Elora was holding onto one of his wings and holding her hair back against the wind. She was dazzled by the beauty of the dragon realms; the ocean was a deep blue and sparkled like the night sky and the green hills of the Artisan home were leaving Spyro and his party behind...and that's when the beauty ceased.

"...guys, get down and stay that way until we land; I'm feeling a major spike of dark energy," Spyro began, his dragon whiskers twitching "this miasma is very thick, but I'll still be able to fly us through it."

"Spyro, incoming!!" Sparx called out, flying next to Spyro. The greater dragon looked on and noted the mob of thousands of Devil Spirows flying at him.

"Let 'em come! _Spirit Merge, Diamondius_!!" Spyro roared. His body was once again wrapped in a white ether and when it broke off, Spyro had armor on his shoulders, theighs, and an armor plate on his body and his neck length had retracted a little. His wings turned into adamant and Hunter and Bianca climbed on two of them; Hunter readying his bow and arrows and Bianca readying her wand. Elora was standing next to Hunter and as soon as everyone moved their positions, Spyro whipped his hand over his back and grabbed Adamatinacor from its sheath.

"Bring it on, worms!!" Spyro roared. He flew at the group of Shadow freaks and swung his grand blade; spraying adamant shards everywhere and, consequently, spraying blood all over his body.

Hunter shot many fire endowed arrows at the monsters whenever they got close and ended up toasting many of them at once. Bianca fired off spell after spell, keeping on the offensive and defensive with her magic. Elora slashed at any that happened to get lucky enough to land on Spyro's large crystal wings. The battle was going in their favor for a long time, until Spyro began to get tired. His swinging began to get so slow that many of the Devil Spirows swarmed his body and began to bite down. Spyro roared in pain as the creatures began to draw blood and he began to thrash around in the air to throw them off. Taking the matter into her own hands, Elora began to sprint up to Spyro's body area where the creatures were torturing him so and she began to fight them off. Using the chi in her blade, Elora sent a storm of blades toward the mob, throwing them off and killing them in the process.

"Way to go, Elora! You kicked their asses good!" Hunter yelled, as he punched a Devil Spirow. He lost his smile as soon as he saw blood escaping Spyro's body. The greater dragon was breathing heavily and looking around desperately for somewhere to land; all he saw was ocean. Bianca immediately broke from the mob she was fighting off and tended to Spyro's wounds.

"Hunter! You take my post, while I tend to Spyro's wounds!" Bianca ordered. Hunter nodded and he took out more arrows as he ran to Spyro's other wing, shooting the monsters off as best as he could. As his wounds were being healed, Spyro looked up and saw more Devil Spirows coming at them. He silently cursed to himself and raised his blade. As he did, his blue eyes took on a shade of purple.

"_Back off!! Vayatora Punisher!!_" Spyro roared. He swung his blade and many black ethereal dragons flew from his sword and began to rip at the mob of shadow monsters. Spyro continuously swung his blade; launching many orbs of dark energy at the monsters which exploded into darkness as they reached a distance. The darkness devoured or shredded the monsters and Spyro's friends watched with both impressed looks and fearful ones. Once Spyro finished rampaging, there was no evidence that the beasts ever existed and the greater dragon was predictably drained. Spyro was barely able to stay aloft.

"Spyro, are you okay?" Sparx asked. Spyro nodded and looked onward; the land of the Peace Keepers was in his sights...

* * *

The Peace Keepers' realm was no better off than the Artisan home was. Any water that was present in the realm was purple and looked clearly poisonous. The sky was dyed a menacing purple and dark blue and many of the rock spires had black crystals thrusting out of them. Black vines were growing out of the ground and a thick miasma coated the air. All of the dragons that were imprisoned were sleeping, but they had painful looks on their faces; as though they were being drained of their energy.

"I'll save you...I'll save all of you..." Spyro said to himself as they walked the Peace Keepers' realm.

"Man...this Shadow Realm is ruthless. I heard that this place was a fairly beautiful canyon, but now..." Bianca said.

"...now it's a dark dump." Hunter said.

"Not for long...I'll restore this area very soon..." Spyro said.

"_Oh, will you now?_" A voice said. Spyro and the others took their battle stances.

"Who's there?!" Spyro and Sparx yelled. As soon as they did, the ground around them began to shake and many towers of water and ice rose up from the ground. They were left standing on an island with poisonous water surrounding them and, from that water, a greater dragon much like Syre surfaced.

The dragon was a dark bluish hue, similar to the color that Spira was, and had flowing purple and white hair. It had short claws, but long talons and it held a large jewel encrusted trident in its right hand. A black scarf circled around the dragon's neck and the scarf's ends stretched and weaved all around the blue dragon's body until they connected to silver bracelets on the dragon's wrists. Its eyes were red and its long horns golden. A large blue orb was apparent on its chest and it had two tails; each ending in a cresent moon design. It gave Spyro one look and immediately stabbed its trident into the ground.

"_You must be Spyro, the dragonian god. For what reason do you stand before I, Phyre, the dragonian spirit guardian of the abyss?_" the dragon known as Phyre said. Spyro drew Adamatinacor.

"I stand before you to whip your ass and restore this land!" Spyro retorted. Phyre smirked and the water around the isle began to swirl and serge.

"_Really? You think you can defeat me, young one? HA!! You barely look fit enough to challenge a scallop!_" Phyre remarked. Spyro bared his fangs at the last remark and the white aura around him began to flare.

"Don't...test...ME!! Take this!!" Spyro roared. He jumped straight at Phyre, wielding his blade.

"_Spyro, NO!!_" Spyro's friends yelled. Spyro ignored their cries and slashed at Phyre horizontally, but the dragonian spirit blocked his strike, marking the start of the battle.

After blocking Spyro's attack, Phyre released many large ice shards from his hand and, in turn, Spyro made a shield out of adamant. The resulting clash caused many sparks and Spyro decided on a change of pace.

"All right, the laws of elemental weaknesses will hate me for this later..._Spirit Merge, Blazius_!" Spyro roared.

A pair of double blades appeared on his back and he sheathed Adamatinacor and unsheathed Syre's blades, _Blazeas Torus_. His mohawk bursted into a flame-like style and the marks on his body changed into a radiant red. A bright flame lit inside of the glass ball on his tail and a huge aura resembling Syre's shape erupted from the dragon demi-god's body.

Spyro wasted no time in getting back into the fray. He jumped at Phyre, dodging water blasts that came at him, and began slashing wildly with his blades. Phyre dodged each and every strike and slashed Spyro with his trident. Spyro hit the island again and as Phyre was ready to strike him again, a flaming arrow struck the spirit in the eye. Spyro looked over and regarded the smirking Hunter, but Phyre was not so happy. He let loose a blast of ice and hail from his mouth that threatened to devour Spyro's friends, but of course, Spyro intervened. He jumped in front of the blast and blocked the attack with a shield of giant firey wings. As he took the breath attack, Spyro spoke through his fangs to his friends.

"Do me a favor...and let me handle this guy. Okay?!" Spyro said. He swung his body, deflected Phyre's breath and charged an attack of his own. Spyro unleashed a blast of blue flames from his mouth that sent Phyre back underwater. He turned around to some looks from his friends.

"Why don't you want us to intervene? You could have died if Hunter hadn't--" Sparx said.

"I don't want you guys to---" Spyro began. He was cut off by Phyre's jaws clamping onto his body. Spyro coughed up blood as he was dragged into the poisonous water...

_**End Chapter Six**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: **You knew I was going to do it. Suspense is fun. The air battle is the product of me listening to _Legend of Spyro_ music in the background. Remember, I'm open to suggestions and reviews.


	7. Truth of the Dragonian Past

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book I: Reviving Darkness

**Chapter 7: Truth of the Dragonian Past**

Underwater, Spyro had quite a challenge on his hands. He was using every essence of his existence to keep Phyre from devouring him; he was using his body (his hands and feet) to hold open Phyre's jaws to prevent the spirit from devouring him or sinking his no-doubt poisonous teeth into the demi-god's scales; he was using his mind to hold up a sheild to prevent the poisonous water from entering or touching his body; and he was using his soul to keep his ether at its highest possible level so he could maintain his strength. Spyro looked all around for a way out of his very bad situation; no way out in sight.

"_Dammit...this is not good at all..._" Spyro thought to himself.

"_Give up and fall to your inevitable fate!_"Phyre said.

"Like hell!!"

Spyro pushed up with all of his might and succeded in making his position more managable, but Phyre wouldn't have that. The dragonian spirit released liquid tentacles from his back and they headed for Spyro. The demi-god cursed under his breath and finally pushed out of Phyre's grip, but his concentration faltered; causing his barrier to fizzle. Spyro moved quickly and avoided all but one tentacle's attack. Spyro took the sharp blow to his wing and a white essence seeped from it. Phyre followed and sent a blade of water from his trident to Spyro's other wing; the latter growled in agony as the former's attack ripped his wing. Spyro ignored the pain, concentrated all of his energy and transformed into his greater dragon form. Spyro smirked and looked back down at Phyre and, as he did, his eyes turned red and his body darkened to shade of black.

"_Let's see how you like this! Despair Storm!_" Spyro roared, with a booming and threatening voice.

Spyro charged up energy into his mouth and released it in the form of many bloody spinning scythe blades. Phyre wasted no time in rising out of the water and into the air, but didn't escape the attack. Phyre was cut up all over his body and let out a piercing roar of pain as spirit energy left his body. As if that wasn't bad enough, Spyro himself rose out the lagoon; the dark energy radiating from his body was complimented by the dragon's newly ripped wings. Spyro grabbed hold of phyre and sunk his fangs into the dragonian spirit's neck. Phyre let out another roar of pain and Spyro, having had most of his energy drained, unwillingly let Phyre out of his grasp and the spirit guardian's body crashed back down into the lagoon. Spyro himself reverted form completely and turned back into his normal, purple dragon form. He plummeted toward the ground below, but was saved by an expert catch by Elora; she looked mournfully at Spyro's broken body as the dragon himself was breathing quite heavily.

"Spyro...why must you always risk everything to be the hero...?" Elora whispered. Her sentiment was interrupted by Phyre rising back out of the water with a loud roar.

"AHHH!!!! Phyre's alive!!" Sparx yelled.

"_Calm down...I won't attack you...the young dragon has liberated my soul from that evil..._" Phyre simply stated. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Elora gently layed Spyro on the ground. Phyre reattached his trident to his back and looked at Spyro.

"_The young one is very brave...and yet his soul is tortured by the dark spirit...Seroth has really done it this time...messing with the gods..._" Phyre said. He gritted his fangs at the last remark.

"Hey, Phyre...who exactly is Seroth?" Sparx asked.

"_Seroth...he is a black wizard who plans to destroy all who share dragonian blood...he is a corrupt being from our terrible past..._"

"From the past? Really?"

"_Indeed. Only Seroth himself can tell you his secrets, for I know none of them. The only thing I know is that Seroth has his black eyes on Spyro...you must protect him from both Seroth and the dark emotions that rage inside of his very soul. We, the six...nay, five dragonian spirit guardians are not the only ones who are scarred from the past...Spyro is as well._"

"Wait, wait, wait a second. Spyro the dragon, who's only been in existence for, what sixteen years, is scarred by the thousands of years old dragonian past?" Hunter said.

"_We dragons have more, how you say, skeletons in our closets than you think._"

"...right. Anyway, we need to get Spyro back to the Artisan home. I've never seen worse injuries on a dragon." Bianca said

"_...I shall assist you. I will take you back to the Artisan home. Luckily, my body recovers from injuries much faster than that of normal dragons. Get on; we must move quickly._"

Everyone hopped on Phyre's back with Hunter carrying Spyro and Phyre took off with no delay, back to the Artisan home's dragon dojo...

* * *

At the dojo, Spyro was layed down in a bed; the very same bed that he was layed in when he first encountered Spira. He was still unconscious and the elders could do nothing to wake him. Tomas slowly closed the door to the room and leaned his body onto the door frame and rubbed his temples. Sparx fluttered up to him and Tomas shook his head. Sparx dipped his head, but Tomas smiled softly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll awaken soon." Tomas said reassuringly.

"...yeah, I guess." Sparx solemnly said.

"It sounds more like something is bothering you than it sounds as though you are worried for Spyro, young Sparx."

"Tomas...I know it's uncalled for to ask something like this, but...I need to know. During our flight here, Phyre said that the dragonian clan's past is stained with many dark secrets..."

"And you wish to know these secrets? Sparx, we dragons do not like to speak of our past needlessly."

"It's not needlessly, though! There's a secret about Spyro hidden in there somewhere...it may be the key to--"

Sparx's words were interrupted by the sound of screaming. Tomas, the rest of the elders and Spyro's friends immediately rushed into the room. When they did, they found a truly disturbing site. A black dragon that resembled the form that Spyro took during his battle against the Dark Behemoth (in looks and size) stood over the purple dragon and the latter had a look of pure fear on his face. The black dragon was crackling with dark energy and an aura around his body surged so energetically that it resembled a completely different, greater dragon. The dragon turned its hunched over body towards Tomas and the others and its red eyes turned thin and sharp like blades.

"The dark spirit!!" Tomas yelled as his staff charged energy.

"_Mayura sono toku...aya sera vaira!! Nomora ieta sono kaos!!_" the dark spirit roared. Its voice seemed to growl all around them and crackled due to the extensive amount of energy in the air.

Tomas fired off a large amount of magic energy at the spirit, but the energy just dissipated because of the large aura that surrounded the dark spirit. The look on the black dragon's face didn't falter as it raised its hand. A large concentration of dark ether surrounded its hand and Tomas immediately brought up a shield. The dark spirit thrusted its hand toward the group; nothing erupted from the dragon's hand except a seemingly harmless diffusion of energy, but that theory was soon dispelled as soon as the wall behind the group was blown out by a dark force. The dark spirit's hand was smoking with energy and it turned its gaze toward Spyro.

"_Kero...issumon serue no Spyro taka...ahor notu mateyo._" the dark spirit whispered, with a hateful glare in its eyes. The black dragon walked toward Spyro and disappeared inside of the purple dragon's body. Spyro still didn't stir and his eyes were completely white. Hunter ran over to Spyro and lifted the dragon's body.

"Spyro! Spyro! Come on, wake up!!" Hunter yelled. Spyro only responded with a feeble whimper and his body went slack as though...

"N-no...he can't be..." Sparx choked. Cho-Lei walked over to Spyro and put two of her fingers on his forehead.

"No...he's still alive. Something is wrong with his thought process, no...it's his ether." Cho-Lei said.

"Ether? Well, that explains why he reverted all the way back to his normal state." Astor said.

"What does ether have to do with Spyro's condition?" Elora asked.

"Because Spyro is leaving the mortal plain, he is also leaving our plain's laws of life and death. Gods don't need blood to survive; they need ether. They get it from the prayers of mortals or from godly weapons such as Spirayoma or Spyro's Adamatinacor; the first source is more common, however." Magnus said.

"So, unless his ether recovers..." Titan began.

"...he will never wake up." Sensei finished. Everyone dipped their heads in sadness, until a blue spirit floated into the room. It took form and Phyre stood tall over everyone else in the room.

"Phyre?!" Sparx yelled.

"_I may be of some assistance. I will use my ethereal energy to enter Spyro's body. I will awaken him and feed my power to him._" Phyre simply stated.

"But...what will happen to you? Won't you..."

"_Young Sparx...I am not to exist in this time, regardless. You should fell no sympathy toward my death. I was born to protect Spyro...and that's what I shall do. Elders; tell Spyro the truth of his legacy as told by us guardians; he deserves to know..._" phyre said, with a gentle smile. His form deminished into naught, but a small orb with the dragonian symbol of water engraved into it and the orb entered Spyro's body. No sooner had it done that, Spyro's pupils returned to his eyes and he sat up as though awakening from a nightmare. He looked around, confusedly.

"Man...what happened? Last I remember is fighting Phyre underwater..." Spyro said. Sparx fluttered up to Spyro and began circling his head and the rest of Spyro's friends ran up to him and started hugging/rubbing his mohawk. The elders, however, remained silent and stiff until...

"Spyro..." Tomas said. Spyro turned to him.

"What's up? Why do you look so glum?" Spyro said.

"I need to tell you something...about your true legacy."

"My true legacy? What's to know? My name is Spyro, I grew up in the Artisan home, and I'm on the road to becoming a god."

"No...'Spyro' is not you true name..." Cho-Lei said. Everyone and everything stopped. The atmosphere seemed to get thicker. Spyro's friends seperated from him and Spyro himself, jumped out of the bed and faced the elders.

"What...what do you that's not my name?" Spyro said.

"It means exactly what it says. Your name is not Spyro." came the voice of Seroth. Everyone turned their gaze toward the window and there sat Seroth. He had a book tucked under his arm and a dark smirk on his face.

"Seroth. What do you want?" Tomas plainly said.

"I wish to tell Spyro his story; seeing as I have the tome which contains the story." Seroth responded.

He jumped off of the window and cracked open the tome, releasing a purple mist and preparing to release a tale that would change Spyro's life...and possibly his mindset...

_**End Chapter Seven**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: **I love what I do. I love this story. I love everything, especially my loyal reviewers. Don't let me down. Give me feedback. I'm on a pretty steady update interval, so I think I deserve the praise. Stay tuned for chapter eight.


	8. Birth of Spyrol

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer:  I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book I: Reviving Darkness

**Chapter 8: The Birth of Spyrol; Symbol of Life and Death**

Author's Note: This chapter is a complete flashback to two-thousand years ago, before Spyro's friends (or Spyro himself, technically) existed. I'm writing this chapter like any other chapter; I won't be writing it as though someone is actually telling the story. With that, the curtain rises...

High in the skies above the Dragon Realms, a large mass of land resembling a floating island hung in the air, freely. On this island, there were many dragonian beings, but they each had markings and designs on their bodies and wore robes and other kinds of ancient clothing. There was also a town that was comprised of few homes, but many fountains and rivers; not to mention forests and stone structures. The central figure on this celestial island, however, was a large palace. The palace had many crystals surrounding its walls and there was no true entrance. The six towers were each topped off with an elemental symbol: fire, water, thunder, earth, space (cosmos for some of you), and darkness. There was a central tower, but it had no symbol upon it; just many large crystals.

Inside the central structure, four dragons stood around a pedestal and a glowing, golden egg sat upon this pedestal. Each dragon was a different color; one was red, one was blue, another was yellow and the final one was a green-ish color. They all had armor and weapons strapped to their backs and they watched the egg intently. The red one looked up and was evidently prepared to speak.

"Where are the other two guardians? The master is expecting us to guard this egg with our lives." the red dragon said.

"Calm down, Syre. They will be here in time...." the blue one said.

"That's easy for you to say, Phyre; you barely doubt anyone's word." the yellow dragon coyly said.

"True, but they have never skipped out on their duties before, Yuryre." the green dragon said.

"Ruinyre is right. They will be here, Syre and Yuryre." Phyre said.

Just as he said that, the door to the room gently creaked open and two more dragons walked in. There was a light purple one and a black one. The light purple one was whiter, but did have lots of places where its scales dimmed to a purple hue. It had armor on its shoulders and a huge crest on a chest plate that it wore and a huge sword strapped to its back. Its eyes were a cool blue and it gave a smile.

The black dragon looked different from all of the others. While the others had short necks, this one had a long neck with a bracelet-like ornament around its neck that had many different colored gems on it. The other dragons had two, long horns that protruded from the tops of their heads; whilst the black one had six; two short ones that came from both sides of its head and two long ones that stretched from its head somewhat diagonally. The four wings on the black dragon's back had sword-like feathers instead of the usual skeletal structure and membrane. Its tail had four large orbs attached on its tip and it had a large octagonal bracelet on its right wrist.

"Okiryre and Lucyre! See, I told you they'd be here!" Yuryre falsely said.

"Having another memory lapse, Yuryre? In any case, we are most pleased you made it, Okiryre. Lucyre." Ruinyre said, bowing. Okiryre and Lucyre returned the gesture.

"It is the sacred duty of the six Dragonian Spirit Guardians of Sakur to keep the sacred egg safe." Okiryre said.

"Yes...we would never defile our duties." Lucyre said, who turned out to be a female.

"Well, well! Everyone's here!" came a voice from the door.

The six dragons turned to the door and saw another dragon standing in the door. This dragon was smaller than the six, but he was clearly respected. He was dark blue and had a huge glaive slung over his back. He gave the six dragons a gentle smile and walked into the room. The dragonian spirit guardians bowed their heads.

"Master Spira...you have returned once more." Syre said.

"Come on, guys. I said you didn't have to bow to me....and Syre, stop calling me master." Spira said. He embedded his glaive into a nearby wall and strode forward. As he did, the six dragons each stepped aside and Spira picked up the egg that rested on the pedestal.

"Almost.....almost! I'd say another day and he'll hatch." Spira said, as he put the egg back on its pillow.

"Oh....it's going to be a boy?" Lucyre said disappointedly.

"Yup! He's going to be a strong celestial dragon like myself. I'm going to give him his own sword and everything!" Spira said proudly. Lucyre silently muttered to herself.

"But, what will his name be, Spira?" Yuryre asked.

"Easy; I'll name him....Spyrol."

"Spyrol?" Phyre said.

"Indeed. It's a great name! I came up with it while I was thinking about all of you and because of how things are going to happen."

"Oh right....we have to teach the baby dragon our powers and than he'll.....do something with them." Lucyre said, scratching her head. All of the dragons looked at her.

"What? I haven't actually been studying the legends; I've been too busy practicing with my own powers."

"Right. Anyway, tomorrow is the day. All of you, and I, have to guard this egg jealously; if it falls into the wrong hands...."

"Yes, yes; the dragon will be corrupted and his power will be wrongly used and we'll all be screwed. We know how this works, but don't worry Spira; I doubt that egg will be snatched under my watch."

"Gee, you're so sweet, Lucyre." Ruinyre said flatly. Lucyre rolled her eyes and Spira smirked confidently as he glanced at the egg once more. He began to gently carve a symbol onto the egg with his claw.

"What are you doing?" Okiryre asked, somewhat worriedly.

"Don't worry, this egg is stronger than a typical dragon egg. I'm carving his symbol on the egg, like my parents did to mine. When Spyrol hatches, this symbol will appear on his head." Spira explained.

"It looks like a really screwed up tornado with an orb in the center." Lucyre said, looking at the symbol.

"Whatever. You all can go now, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow at the ceremony." Spira said, taking his glaive out the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All was silent in the celestial plain of Sakur. No dragon was stirring and a pale moon shone in the sky (given that the place itself floated in the sky, the moon seemed close enough to touch). Inside the palace, Spira slept in the same room as the egg, with his glaive by his side. His sleep was not stirred....not even by the soft sound of boots hitting the floor. A cloaked figure walked through the palace and stood in the same room as the egg and Spira. The figure held a staff in his hand and smirked darkly as he began to stride towards the egg. He looked at it and prepared to touch it with a clawed finger.

"So....this is the sacred egg of Sakur. This dragon will not be born..." the figure said. He prepared to take the egg, but right when he touched it, a large blade was slung around his neck and being held there from the other side.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now." Spira said, in a menacing voice. The figure smirked and transformed into a shadow, slipping out of Spira's grasp. The figure materialized on the other side of the room and gave Spira a smirk.

"That's why, Spira." the figure simply said.

"So....what are doing here, besides the obvious?" Spira said.

"That dragon must not be born....it will doom us all."

"You're a mage, not a vizier. If I wanted your advice, I'd have asked for it. Besides, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"No....I require that egg....so that I can destroy it. You can't stop me; the dark arts are too mighty."

"The dark arts?! How did you gain access to those forbidden teachings, Seroth?!"

Seroth merely smirked and let loose with a dark blast. Spira blocked it off of Spirayoma and lunged at Seroth. The two were clashing at each other hard, and their faces were less than two inches away from each other. Through the mage's black and white hair, Spira could see his demonic red eyes.

"Seroth.....what happened to you?!" Spira asked.

"I had a vision. The dragon that will be born from that golden egg will ruin us all. To save this land, I must destroy it. Of course, none of the other dragons would believe for fear of your reactions, but I desire to save this land." Seroth explained.

"You won't save anyone by killing my unhatched child! Than again, you won't even be able to do that much!"

"Oh really, now? You know, as we fight here, monsters from the Shadow Realm are over running Sakur. Forgot, didn't you, Spira?"

At that point, Spira's eyes grew wide and he pushed Seroth back. Wasting no time, Spira quickly drew a fireball symbol using his magic bracelet and blasted a strong fire spell at Seroth. The wizard was hit and flew back a long distance; hitting a wall in the process. Spira grabbed the egg and rushed out of the palace....

The sight that met Spira's eyes shocked him to the core. The celestial plain of Sakur was being overrun by shadow monsters. Many dragons were either dead or severely injured and many of the homes and forests were burning. Seeing Spira, Lucyre finished off the monster she was fighting and jumped to Spira.

"Spira! This place is too dangerous now! Take Spyrol and get out of here!" Lucyre yelled.

"No! I won't leave you and the others here to fight this battle alone!" Spira yelled back. Lucyre gripped him in her palms.

"You idiot! You must live on; Spyrol can't grow in a place like this! Even if we do fight off all of the monsters, this place will be ruined. It will take us years to rebuild this place. Take Spyrol to raise him elsewhere and we will bring both of you back when the time is right! Do you understand?"

Spira couldn't argue. Instead of arguing with Lucyre, Spira just brought out his ethereal wings and took flight leaving behind the only home he knew. He looked back as the fighting continued and didn't bother to mind the rising sun over the horizon and the feeling of movement in his hands. As soon as the light of daybreak touched the egg, cracks began to appear in the egg and no later than a few seconds, a golden snout broke through the shell. Spira immediately landed and watched as the baby dragon came out of its egg and sat in front of Spira.

The small dragon was a magnificent sight. Its scales shined a magnificent gold and its belly and chest adorned a sapphire color. Its small, crooked horns were ruby in color and its small tuff of hair was sapphire in color also to match its eyes. Its small wings looked much like Lucyre's, except the blade-like feathers were an amethyst shade that dissolved into an emerald hue as they reached their tips. Its tail had a fin on each side in the mid-section and its end were six small orbs that each adorned a different gem color. It had many markings and designs on it body and the emblem that Spira carved on its egg appeared on its head. After taking in the sight of his child, Spira embraced him and began to cry.

"Spyrol.......I had to right, didn't I? Right when the sun rose.....but....but, I can't raise you now. My child.....I have to go back and fight...fight for our home. I'm so sorry..." Spira said, as he cried.

Against all of his desires and dreams, Spira tapped Spyrol on the head and the baby dragon fell into a deep sleep. Spira then used his magic to encase his child in a large, glass orb and as soon as he did, all of the designs on Spyrol's body disappeared and he changed to a purple color. His horns, belly and chest changed to a gold color and his wings changed to a more normal shape among dragons. His hair changed into sections of a mohawk (orange and yellow in color) and his tail tip was adorned with a triangle-like design. Spira held the glass orb in his hands and took one last look at his dormant child before walking into the water. Wiping tears from his eyes, Spira let Spyrol sink into the depths of the ocean...

"I'll be back for you.....I swear it.....I swear it!!" Spira said. As he lost sight of his child, Spira spread his wings and flew back in the direction of Sakur...to fight for the future he would never have...

_**End Chapter Eight**_

_**Valkierie Djermegandre:**_ All of a sudden, I'm feeling kind of depressed. Hey, I know it's long, but that doesn't give you an excuse not to review. Do it!


	9. Chasing Illusions

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book I: Reviving Darkness

**Chapter 9: Chasing Illusions**

Author's Note: Back in the norm. First of all, I would like to sincerly thank all those who reviewed; you've boosted my spirit in working on this. Secondly, this is where you should begin to notice changes in Spyro's personality; these changes will affect what happens at the end of this book and early in the next.

After Seroth had shut the tome, Spyro just stood there; completely stunned by what he heard. A thick and uneasy silence hung in the air and no one dared to make any movement toward Spyro; except Hunter. The cheetah put his hand on Spyro's back area (shoulder area, if you will) and spoke with a hint of pity in his voice.

"Spyro...don't take it so seriously...you're still our friend and it will remain that way, right?" Hunter said, adding confidence to his voice in the end.

However, Spyro didn't take his message as kindly as he should have and Hunter began to wish he stayed back. The weight of the truth and the memories of his life in the Artisan home were too much for Spyro to bare and he instantly snapped. He began to chuckle darkly to himself; that turned into a menacing chortle and then to a laugh so evil and twisted that the others began to glance at each other with unsure looks on their faces. Spyro walked toward the window, still laughing very loudly.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha...! So _funny_!! I can't believe it! What has it all been worth for all this time?! What, I ask, _what_? All these years protecting this land..." Spyro said, between laughs. He than stopped abruptly and turned around; revealing a face of utter darkness and hatred that was mostly directed at the elders.

"...and it was all a grand illusion; concieved by the lies told by you all...wise, indeed. Heh...why...?"

"Why, what?" Cho-Lei asked, somewhat frightened.

"..._why did you lie to me all this time, dammit?!_"

The elders couldn't answer. They merely stayed quiet despite Spyro's look of utter disgust. The question hang in the air, until Spyro grew impatient and just began to walk toward the door. Tomas looked at the dragon and attempted to stop him.

"Spyro! Where are you going?" Tomas asked.

"...don't call me that. Don't you _dare_ call me that. My name is Spyrol; the celestial dragon of the earth, air and sea, Spyrol! What does it matter where I'm going, anyway? Your apparent feelings for me may as well be an illusion too..." Spyro said. A single tear streamed from his eye and he ran from the dojo, slamming the door behind him. Tomas let out an exasperrated sigh and turned toward Spyro's companions.

"So what now? If Spyro, er, Spyrol won't speak to us, than how are we supposed to free the other dragon homes from the shadow realm?" Sparx asked, scratching his head.

"...I don't know...I just don't know. I figured that you four would be able to take over for him, but I don't know if Seroth left the seals guarded by beasts that are only vulnerable to ethereal energy...someone needs to go speak with him. It's either that or wait for him to calm down and listen to reason." the blue elder dragon said. The others nodded solemnly; they knew there was barely anything else they could do...

* * *

Seroth's lair. The dark wizard gazed through a crystal ball while levitating upside down in the air. He smirked as he watched Spyro walk off into the nearby Dragon Village. Having set his grand trap, Seroth regained his upright position and walked over to his favorite bookcase.

"Spyrol, the celestial dragon of the earth, air and sea; how creative. I don't care either way as long as he ends up on my side of the playing field. Messing with dragon's minds is so fun...especially the mind of a dragonian demi-god. Let's go see him...and let him see my favorite tome."

With those words, Seroth walked off toward his crystal ball and promptly teleported from it...

* * *

In the Dragon Village, a lone cherry blossom tree sitting in the middle of the village holds a lone resident. The tree itself is fairly big and has many branches that give it an odd shape. Higher up in the tree, Spyro lies with his hands behind his head and his tail dangling from said branch. He looked intently at the sun that hung overhead and turned his gaze to avoid going blind. With a cooling breeze and an ideal spot, taking a nap would seem like a top priority.

"...given all that's happened over all this time, taking a break and slipping off to dreamland wouldn't seem like a bad idea..." Spyro said. His eyes begin to close, until a calling of his former name is heard. The female voice stops the demi-god's heart.

"Spyro! Come down; you shouldn't stay there all day." came the voice of Ember. Spyro looked down at the pink dragon, but turned away again; throwing his arm over his eyes in the process.

"Don't call me that; I don't go by the name 'Spyro' anymore." Spyro said.

"Than what should I call you, sugar?" Ember said, adding an audible giggle at the end of her sentence. Spyro opened one eye in an annoyed fashion.

"No; not on your life. My name is Spyrol..."

"Spyrol? Did you have some reason to add an extra letter on your name?"

Spyro didn't answer. All he did was raise his hand and swipe it in a strange fashion. The result was many adamant crystals thrusting out of the tree trunk. Ember just stood back very surprised.

"I'm a soon-to-be god, and Spyrol is my real name," Spyro began. He jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Ember."Apparentely, I was named 'Spyro' when I was...found, let's say. I'm going to hold on to that name until I accomplish my destiny."

"Destiny, huh? I have funny thoughts about destiny..." Ember said, with a thoughtful look about her face. Spyro looked at her curiously; Ember's the last dragon he would have expected to even think about destiny. "To me, destiny is like the finish line to a long track; going over it lets anyone else decide the finish, not dealing with it all will mean nothing and will leave you wondering 'what if...?'. The only way to feel as though you accomplished something is to go through with it."

"...I would have never thought of it that way. How could you have come up with something like that?"

"I think a lot about what my destiny or future holds for me. The destiny I've always wanted is to be married to a kind, strong, smart and couragious dragon hero...having someone to look out for me and depend on is my most desired destiny."

Spyro and Ember looked at each other deeply. The purple dragon was very scatter-brained; was this the same dragon who seemed spacy and flurtatious? She seemed totally different and more...desirable. The two dragons began to inch toward each other, with their eyes locking; everything else around them just seemed to fade away.

"_I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, but there's other things you could be doing._"

Snapped back to attention. Spyro cringed at the sound of the voice; the dark and otherwise, smug looking figure of Seroth appeared out of the darkness, with a book under his arm. Spyro gave him a look and proceeded to crouch down in a battle ready position.

"Quick to make your decisions on ripping my head off, aren't you?" Seroth sarcastically said, as he pulled a long sword out of the tome.

"Yeah, and I just want to kick your ass to the stars for ruining a moment. What do you want, anyways?" Spyro growled.

"I don't see why you're pissed off at me for; I told you the truth about your past, I gave you the ability to transform into a greater dragon and I pushed your development into a god further. As far as I'm concerned, you should be thanking me."

"Um, you ruined my life by telling me that stuff. I'd rather kiss a gnorc's ass than thank you."

Instead of responding, Seroth just lunged for Spyro. The purple dragon dodged quickly, also effectively moving Ember out of the way. Spyro than came back around with a claw attack, but Seroth merely ducked and delivered a broad slash to Spyro's chest. The purple dragon gripped his wound, but was soon thrown into a frenzy of dodges as Seroth came at him with a flurry of quick thrusts. Finally, Spyro rolled out the way and delivered a flame breath attack toward his adversary, but Seroth merely knocked it off of his sword and brung his heel down on Spyro's head. The purple dragon crashed to the ground and stayed there seeing as Seroth kept his boot on the dragon's back.

"Don't try to trump the joker, my friend. Now stay there for just a minute..." Seroth said as he raised his blade.

Before he could take Spyro's head off, a blast of flame knocked him back and also caused him to take a hard hit from Spyro's tail. Seroth stumbled back and glanced at the smug face of Ember, who also looked rather proud of herself.

"Heh, real cute, fool." Seroth said.

The dark wizard fired a seal spell at Spyro and bound him to a tree, while he dashed at ember. Seroth was indeed a man who didn't discriminate between genders; he threw the same relentless assault at Ember. She seemed to move a little faster and managed to get out of the unholy assault and attempted to trip Seroth with her tail, but the wizard merely jumped and delivered a cross-kick to Ember's chest; sending her flying into the ground. In true _Legend of Zelda_ style, Seroth lept from his position and went for a downward thrust aimed at Ember's chest. The pink dragon wasn't having that, however, and she rolled out of the way and unleashed another fire breath on him. Once again, Seroth reflected the blast and fired a dark spell at her, which left a severe burn on her chest.

"Damn..." Ember growled.

"Gee, and I thought that dragons would be resistant to simple burns. Well, you've gotten on my nerves long enough..." Seroth said as he raised his blade,"It's time to go, hopeless one. One more thing...don't ever obtain feelings for a god; they don't stay on the mortal plane forever."

Seroth brought his blade down and a loud slash was heard. However, the blow wasn't inflicted on its desired target. Ember opened her eyes and took in the sight of Spyro standing in front of her, guarding her from Seroth's sword. The dark wizard's sword, instead, found itself in Spyro's chest with a noticable amount of blood pouring through. The purple dragon closed one eye and gave a smug look and Seroth...he held the most disgusted look ever seen on his face.

"You...you fool!!" Seroth roared.

"Fool? No...I'm not a fool...I'm me. You really thought that weak seal spell would hold me down? Yeah, right. By the way, I figured out your little scheme. It took me a while, but after all those times of you constantly avoiding killing me when you had the chance, I figured it out; you really need me in your scheme, don't you? Well, like it matters now; none of us can win, Seroth." Spyro said with a smug grin.

"Damn you...damn you to hell!"

"Heh...hah, hah, hah..."

Seroth removed his blade from Spyro's chest and the purple dragon slumped to the ground and closed his eyes in a very peaceful and quiet manner. Ember's eyes shot open and her body trembled; her worst nightmares had come true.

"Spyro!!" Ember screamed, but her voice was cut off by a blade being held to her neck.

"You know...that fool is more stupid than I had imagined. He died for no reason! Either way, I can just take my anger out on you...I won't kill you, but I want to see you cry; I want to see you cry and suffer, pink one..." Seroth said with an insane grin. As he slowly cut across Ember's neck with his blade, he swung with such speed that a stream of her blood landed on Spyro's body and as it touched the dragon's scales, his eyes snapped open but were glowing blue. Large amethyst colored wings bursted out of his back and covered him, marking the awakening of the celestial dragon of all that is.

When the wings cleared, the figure of the purple dragon had been replaced by a dragon as golden as the sun itself. It had sapphire colored hair runnning from its head, down its back and to its tail and long, crooked horns that adorned a ruby color. Its long tail had two fins on its mid section and six colored gems on the tail tip and two out of six gems were glowing brightly. It had markings on its body that resembled lightening bolts and the mark of Spyrol was upon its head. It fanned its majestic wings and the blade-like feathers flung from them and this action produced a bright aura around its body.

"...whoa..." Ember choked out through the surprise.

"Spyrol...true celestial dragon of all that is..." Seroth said, averting his attention from Ember.

"The true celestial dragon?"

"Spyro was very convinced that he was the exact same dragon in the tale that I told him, but in truth, he took on a whole seperate existence and Spyrol was left to grow inside of Spyro's soul. In short, the two are actually different dragons. But that doesn't matter to me..."

Seroth brought his blade up and proceded to run at the newly born Spyrol, completely ignoring the fact that the deity was still only a baby. Spyrol merely looked at him and as Seroth swung his sword, the former jumped into the air and landed on the latter's sword. The guilded dragon jumped off of the sword and landed behind Seroth, hitting the dark wizard with his tail as he did. Seroth turned around angrily and unleashed a black fireball at Spyrol, but Spyrol dodged and dashed back at him in an attempt to charge into him. The dark wizard held his opponent back with his sword and kicked out at the dragon; knocking him to the ground in the process.

"Hmph...you're not worth fighting unless you're at your full power. Pink dragon...don't forget what I said...your love is misguided. And you, Spyrol...give Spyro a fair chance...I think that's what your father would want." Seroth said. He disappeared in a pillar of flames and left Ember to look at the golden dragon before her. Before she could say anything to Spyrol, the celestial dropped to the ground and fell asleep, with his aura dissipating. Ember walked up to him and threw the baby dragon over her back and headed off toward the dojo...

_**End Chapter Nine**_


	10. On the Divine Road

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book I: Reviving Darkness

**Chapter 10: On the Divine Road**

At Seroth's lair, a loud crash sound was heard. The dark wizard's fist was firmly embedded in the wall in front of him and he clutched his staff with just as much fury. It seemed as though all of the anger he was suppressing was released and he took it out on the wall. After pulling his hand from the wall, Seroth turned around and ran his hand through his silver and black hair and he looked very composed for a few seconds.

"...dammit...this is not going as I planned...Spyrol wasn't supposed to exist outside of Spyro's body. They were supposed to...well, I can still have them both; in one, preferably." Seroth said, breathing heavily as he spoke. The dark wizard walked up a spiral staircase with a disgusted look on his face and when he reached the top, he set his eyes on an orb with black flames circling inside of it. Two red eyes pierced the darkness of the flames and locked on Seroth.

"Yes...I still have this...the dark spirit, Lucid. When Spyro bit me that day, I immediately extracted the dark spirit from his body...Lucid was able to feed on Spyro's soul very well. Now he almost has enough energy to truely exist on his own." Seroth said. He picked up the orb with his hand and heard an audible growl that shook the room.

"You want to be released? Okay, I'll let you spread terror...it will be a great way for me to see your power...Lucid; the void of eternity. A dragon who's power rivals that of the cosmos...I doubt that Spyro could resist you even if he's at full power."

Seroth took the orb into his arms and began to caress it just as he did with the dark egg. A wicked smile creased his lips as he walked toward the door and headed back down to his crystal ball...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dragon dojo, Spyro's friends were very confused. Ember told them of what happened between Spyro and Seroth and about the awakening of Spyrol. Each one of them scratched their heads with confusion, including the purple dragon himself. Spyrol seemed to transform back into Spyro when Ember entered the dojo and the purple dragon was thinking very hard.

"This doesn't make any sense. When Spira died, he told me that I'm his reincarnation and that I'm supposed to be a god, so I thought that I was his son...but, the celestial dragon, Spyrol, is his actual son and somewhat of his heir. There are definetely some pieces missing from this story...Seroth didn't tell the whole thing." Spyro said.

"Well, of course not. There are no perfect records on the celestial dragons or the celestial plain of Sakur. The only perfect records that existed were written by the celestials themselves, but those records were lost eons ago." Magnus said.

"Well, nothing can be just lost forever and have no reason behind it." Elder Sensei began, "Someone may have either destroyed the records or have them hidden somewhere, because if they were lost for no reason than I would definetely know."

"This is a very vexing puzzle...but, I think that there may be a solution." Elder Tomas suggested. Everyone was all ears at that point."The dragons in the Magic Crafters home are very wise and know much about ancient legends. They should know something about the records, but..."

"Don't worry," Spyro interrupted, "I'll take care of it. I've realized that I have to protect the dragon realms, even if I'm not from here. Those shadow monsters will regret the day they ever came to the dragon realms...but first, I have to go see someone. Follow me, guys."

Spyro ran out of the Dojo, of course not without saying a quick thanks to Ember. His friends, including the pink dragon herself, followed him north toward the Yure Shrine...

* * *

Spyro led his companions through the Yure Shrine and after a short time, they came to the back of the Shrine. Spyro was quite confused; the small pond from which the voice spoke to him now held a large tree with blue leaves, a stripped trunk, and a large vine curling around said trunk. He walked up to the tree and sat in front of it; the huge display of plant life seemed to mesmerize him as he stared at it. Spyro than noticed that a blue and white mist was seeping from the tree's leaves, and he reached up and his hand responded.

"...ether?" Spyro quietly said to himself.

"_That's right, inquisitive one._" Came the same voice. Spyro's friends readied themselves for battle and Spyro chuckled to himself.

"I wasn't expecting you to still be here, given the tree is--" Spyro began.

"_No, I'm bound here until further notice...what happened to you?_"

"Something happened in the Peace Keeper's realm and--"

"_And you lost your divinity. I've never known that to happen before, than again, I guess I didn't because you didn't._"

"...right."

"_I may be able to restore your divinity...but..._"

"But, what?"

"_But, you must offer something to the Forsone Tree._"

"Offer something...okay, I'll offer something..."

Spyro walked closer to the tree and reached his hand up to his mohawk and took off the silver feather clip that he wore. The clip was the same one that Spira left behind in his death. Spyro looked at the silver feathers and they reflected his image, which he also stared deeply at before he set it down in the water in front of the tree. He looked up at the tree and gave a somewhat solemn look.

"_...do you really want to give that up?_" the voice questioned. Spyro nodded slowly.

"Yes. As much as I really don't want to, it's the only thing that I have that is actually worth offering; I don't have any gems on me and I really don't want to offer something like my soul. Besides, I'm sure Spira wouldn't mind..." Spyro said. His voice dropped and he hunched over upon pronouncing that last sentence.

Once Spyro finished speaking, the feather clip disappeared and the familiar divine wind whipped up around him and, once again, he began to change. The only difference in his form was that his mohawk grew out into a large and long tuff of hair that somewhat resembled a behemoth's because of how it went down his back. Two locks of hair dangled over his shoulders and the silver feather clip was attached to one of them, below the three rings that also adorned the locks. Spyro opened his red eyes and also beheld that the markings on his body were now shaped like lightening bolts.

"_There you go...again. Try not to lose it this time._" the voice said.

"Wait...you let me keep the feather clip?" Spyro asked.

"_Indeed...it would be wrong to take such a precious item away from you...besides it may come in handy._"

"Thanks. Alright guys, let's--"

Spyro's sentence was cut off by the sight of his friends sleeping. The white dragonian god half-closed his eyes and roared loudly. The group of five immediately awoke and the heroes walked out of the cave; where Spyro transformed into his greater dragon form and flew off toward the Magic Crafter's home...

* * *

The sight that met them was a very unpleasant one. The magic Crafter's home was a complete wreck. Any homes that were there were demolished and most places where Spyro could recall trees being there, nothing was there except an ominous purple liquid and dragon skulls. Large rock formations were also destroyed and the dragon tribe's magic library was completely destroyed; it looked like it had been crushed. A thick miasma coated the air and the heroes were taken aback by the destruction.

"Whoa...this area is..." Spyro choked out. The shock of the sight pushed the thought of reverting his form out of his mind.

"Come on...the more time we waste the more we give our enemies." Hunter said.

They pushed on and Spyro reverted his form and followed. They walked through the caves and looked around as they went; the area that followed the caves looked as though a huge earthquake had struck. The land was totally razed and huge fissures had opened in the ground; spewing miasma into the already tainted air.

"...no dragonian spirit would be responsible for this destruction." Sparx said.

"_A dragonian spirit? No...the all powerful spirit of darkness, yes._" Came a very familiar voice. The group turned around and Seroth hung upside-down from a stalagtite that hung from the cave mouth. He lept down from his perch and landed in front of Spyro. He looked at the dragon and smirked.

"My, my Spyro...you look like a behemoth." Seroth taunted. Spyro took a swipe at him with his claws, but Seoth jumped over him and landed on a section of razed earth, pulling an orb with black flames inside from his robe.

"What did you say about the spirit of darkness?!" Spyro roared. Seroth smirked once again.

"Lucid is a very picky beast. I thought he would want to remain in your body so that he could feast on your soul, but he had different plans. I immediately pulled him from your body that day you almost ripped my arm off." Seroth explained. He removed part of his clothing to show off the huge bite scar that Spyro gave him. "Now that he has ripped the energy from this land, Lucid can finally meet you, Spyro."

Spyro gave a soft "oh, no" and witnessed Seroth toss the orb into the air and, as it sailed through the air, black flames erupted from the orb. The flames formed the body of Lucid and the dark spirit crashed down in front of Spyro on all fours; it was apparent that he was bigger than Spyro. The white dragon stepped back a few steps and looked at Seroth.

"You..." Spyro began.

"Asshole? bastard? Devil, maybe? We could go through this thousands of times Spyro and I'll give you the same answer; I'm not interested in your anger right now. I just want to see you sweat." Seroth retorted.

As soon as he finished his sentence, Lucid let out a grand roar that was much more powerful than Spyro's and took a savage battle position as the dark aura flared from his body...

_**End Chapter Ten**_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: **Just wanted to give you this chapter before I go back to school. I'll try my best to keep updating.


	11. Magic and Beasts part I

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book I: Reviving Darkness

**Chapter 11: Magic and Beasts**

Spyro and Lucid continuously circled each other; even though Spyro was standing on his hind legs (to hold his sword), Lucid (who was walking on all fours) was still bigger than him and had a huge black and purple bow mounted on his back with a single, pulsating dark arrow ready for firing. The two dragons continuously glared at one another, with Spyro periodically casting glances at a smiling and lounging Seroth.

"Heh...Spyro's going to wish he never tried to save this world..." Seroth said.

"How do you know?!" Elora shot back. Seroth turned to her and flashed a grin.

"Because...Spyro can't possibly defeat Lucid. This battle's outcome is already decided. Don't worry; Lucid could always just kill you too and you can still be with that dragon in the depths of the afterlife."

Elora started to walk up to the dark wizard with sword in hand, but Hunter held her back. Seroth swiped his hand through his hair in a taunting manner.

"Yes, keep the goat at bay; it's not like she would be able to defend herself against me." Seroth taunted. At that point, Elora could no longer hold herself back.

"_I'm a faun!!_" Elora screamed. She broke from Hunter's grip and swiped at Seroth...meanwhile...

* * *

"Well, we're both dragons; except you're evil and I'm not. How about you just fall down and give up, so neither of us has to get dirty?" Spyro coyly said. Lucid responded by merely growling below his breath and blasting a dark fireball at Spyro, who promptly dodged and gave Lucid a sarcastic look.

"I guess not. Hargggh!!"

The white dragon dashed at the black one and the battle ensued. Spyro began his assault with a broad vertical slash. Lucid dodged very easily and came at Spyro with a corrupt dragon claw attack; Spyro barely dodged it, but he was able to counter with a flame breath that bounced off of Lucid's scales.

"...damn, I guess his scales are as tough as my sword. Therefore..._Hascera Braver_!!" Spyro said.

He lept high into the air and the blade of his sword was covered in an intense aura. Spyro came down with a vertical slash and instead of striking Lucid, he struck the ground and caused a rift that resulted in large spires of adamant coming through the ground. Lucid looked at him with a smirk, swung his body around and struck Spyro with his tail. The white demi-god was sent sailing through the air and into the ruins of the library. Lucid hadn't had enough; the black dragon lept into the air chasing Spyro and unleashed a beam of concentrated dark energy from his mouth. Spyro rose and barely dodged the attack.

"Geez...he really wants to kill me." Spyro said, wiping his mouth, "I'm going to have to up my game here. _Spirit merge, Lanyrua_!"

Spyro's body was wrapped in blue ether and when it faded, the marks on his body changed into a cool blue color. His hair began flowing calmly down his back and a ball of water appeared in front of him and transformed into Phyre's jewel encrusted trident. The glass ball on the end of his tail filled with water and a huge aura resembling Phyre's body erupted from the dragonian demi-god's body. Spyro smirked and gave Lucid a "come on" gesture with his hand...

* * *

On the other side of the battle field, Elora was having her own battle with Seroth. After taking a slash to his cheek, Seroth immediately fired off spell after spell at Elora, but she dodged like mad and unleashed multiple sword beams at the wizard, but he dispelled them with a simple swipe of his staff.

"You won't get away, you whelp!" Seroth roared. He fired off another spell at her.

"Who said I _want_ to get away?!" Elora shot back. She jumped at Seroth, dodging his spell and double-kicked him as she sailed through the air. Seroth fell down hard and wiped his upper lip.

"Heh...you're pretty tough...for a brainless, wannabe warrior." Seroth said.

"Heh, heh so funny. Eat this!" Elora said. She deftly swung her sword at Seroth and the latter grabbed her arm and bent it around her body. Once he was behind her, Seroth brung his staff up and held it against Elora's throat; conjuring a magic blade in the process...

* * *

Between Spyro and Lucid, no real victor could be decided. The two dragons repeatedly clashed; Spyro swinging at Lucid with his trident and Lucid blocking with his dark energy. After a long time of clashing, Spyro finally broke the chain by unleashing a wave of water and ice from his trident that blew Lucid back; Spyro than seized the opportunity and delivered a powerful horizontal slash to the black dragon before him. Lucid staggered back, but took another hit as Spyro blasted him with an ice spell that shredded the black dragon with shards of ice. Lucid fell to the ground and looked up toward a smirking Spyro.

"All-powerful spirit of darkness, indeed. I've had tougher times fighting weaker opponents. I must say I'm very disappointed, but beggers can't be choosers, right?" Spyro said, as he raised his jewel encrusted trident. Lucid once again tried to lift himself, but the large gash on his leg prevented such a menuever. Spyro held his adversary to the ground with his foot and lifted his weapon.

"Heh...I'll miss you, Lucid." Spyro growled.

The white dragon began to bring his trident down, but something inside of him stopped his action. Lucid's ruby colored eyes burned into Spyro's sapphire eyes and the black dragon's gaze melted Spyro's will. A dim red aura arose from Lucid's body and an aura of the same color emmenated from Spyro's body and he lowered his weapon to the ground very slowly. Lucid got back on all fours and transformed into a large creature that resembled a behemoth, but had many features of a dragon such as wings. A large ring was also apparent around Lucid's neck.

"Heh; I guess Lucid couldn't wait very long to devour that demi-god. Oh well; better soon than later, I always say." Seroth said, shifting his gaze over to the transformed Lucid and realeasing Elora from his grip.

"_Devour?!_" Sparx, Elora, Bianca and Hunter shouted.

Spyro's eyes lost their sense of emotion and the white dragon dropped his trident and began to walk toward Lucid's gaping maw in a trance-like state. A cruel smirk creased Lucid's large mouth as the white dragon before him walked so deftly toward his demise...

But as Spyro reached the large beast's fangs, a large lightening bolt struck from the air and rushed into Lucid's back. The beast stumbled forward and his transformation was disabled as he knocked head-first into Spyro. This also caused the white dragon to snap out of his trance. From the heavens, the source of the attack was revealed: the dragonian spirit guardian, Yuryre. The yellow dragon landed and brought up his thunder charged Spear. He gave the Seroth and Lucid a look of disgust and began to charge energy in his weapon.

"...I could have sworn you were trapped." Seroth plainly said.

"_I was...until a strong will to destroy you released me! Seroth! You will die for your treason!_" Yuryre boomed.

"Treason...right. Look; I would love to sit here and chat with you, but---"

"Not so fast!!" come a rush of voices. Seroth turned his gaze behind him and was met with the sight of Spyro and his friends, holding their weapons ready. The dark wizard took a double-take; shifting his gaze from Spyro's team to Yuryre. He silently cursed to himself as he realized his situation. Yuryre than smirked and blasted Seroth with a large lightening bolt; the dark wizard took the blow to the back and his robe was shredded along with most of his skin.

Seroth fell to the ground and a large stream of blood ran from the wizard's scar. Seroth's body didn't move after that attack. Yuryre smirked victoriously and shifted his attention to Lucid and the black dragon roared at him; Yuryre wasn't moved.

"_You must be kidding. You can't possibly scare me with that._" Yuryre growled. Lucid gritted his fangs and lept over the crowd; disappearing into a black void. Spyro shifted his gaze from Lucid to the body of Seroth.

"...so what do we do with him? If he's dead, than--" Spyro began.

"_That will be up to you, Lord Spyro._" Yuryre said. "_Take my power now; save your world from the clutches of darkness..._"

Yuryre's body turned into an orb of yellow ether and it entered Spyro's body. An intense aura radiated from Spyro's body and he picked up his trident. He than raised it high into the air and brought it back down to the ground; causing a rush of holy energy to sweep across the Magic Crafter's realm and repair the wounds inflicted from the Shadow Realm. The dark energy dissipated and the homes and other structures were repaired. The sky reverted from its purple shade and took on a pleasant shade of sunset. Spyro smiled pleasantly and the others struck victory poses behind him. The white dragon turned to his friends and gave them a serious look.

"We're not done yet. C'mon; we're heading to the Beast Maker's realm now." Spyro said.

The team of holy warriors stood back as Spyro transformed into his greater dragon form and they lept onto his back. Spyro looked across the realm one more time and then took off toward the Beast Maker's realm. The heroes looked onward confidently, though they didn't know that Seroth's body had disappeared with the shadows...

_**End Chapter Eleven**_


	12. Magic and Beasts part II

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book I: Reviving Darkness

**Chapter 12: Magic and Beasts Part II**

Over the stormy seas of the Dragon Realms, Lucid was flying through the clouds with a thick dark aura around his body. The dark dragon's aura dispersed clouds that approached him, but an ethereal energy emenating from his body caused more rain to fall. The black dragon had a scowl on his face which rivaled that of Spyro's; his anger didn't heal with his wounds. After flying for a long time, Lucid landed in the Artisan home, after which he looked around and spotted a young, yellow dragon. A dark smile creased Lucid's mouth as he slowly crept closer to his apparent victim. The dragon turned around sharply as she heard Lucid's footfalls, but the markings all over Lucid's body didn't seem to be apparent in the yellow dragon's eyes. As Lucid crept closer so ominously, the yellow dragon turned around and began to run, but Lucid lept over her and crashed to the ground. His landing caused a tremor around him and his victim, causing the young dragon to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Lucid held her down and before the young dragon could shriek, Lucid had already bitten down into her neck.

The young dragon was paralyzed and Lucid proceeded to devour her. After he was done, all that remained was a skeleton and the black dragon smirked as he rubbed his stomach in a somewhat satisfied manner. He once again took off into the stormy night, eliminating the evidence of his feast with a dark lightening bolt before going...

* * *

Meanwhile, Spyro and his friends landed in the Beast Makers' realm. Its condition was no better that that of the Magic Crafter's and the team saw no point in dwelling on the sight before them. They began walking through the corrupted realm, until Spyro looked over a hill and noticed an unfamiliar structure.

"Hmm? That doesn't look familiar." Spyro said. The structure looked much like the trademark Beast Makers' temple, except it had many pillars with black flames protruding from them. Many shadow soldiers lurked around the area, carrying large blades only comparable to that of the Draknuts in _The Legend of Zelda_. Other soldiers carried poles with blades on each end and maces. Many Shadow monsters also lurked around the area.

"Off hand, I'd have to say that it's a good place to check out. But it's so heavily guarded..." Bianca said. Spyro cracked his knuckles.

"'Well guarded.' So what? I'll just go over there and give them a taste of ethereal energy." Spyro menacingly said, but Elora and Hunter held him back.

"Much as we'd love to just watch you tear through armies of dark soldiers, I think that there are more of them on the inside. So..." Sparx said.

"So if you cause a ruckus, than they'll come out, beat the hell out of you, and then imprison you." Hunter said.

"We should take this a little more carefully than you'd want to." Elora said. Spyro stopped moving and sat down to think on the issue. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"All right, then. I think I have a plan..." Spyro said. The team huddled around the dragon to listen in on his strategy...

* * *

After everyone had understood the strategy, Spyro casually walked over near the entrance and sat down in front of the guards. He yawned innocently and waged his tail like a dog. The two guards brought their weapons to bare and began to walk closer to Spyro.

"What are you doing here, white dragon?" the left guard asked.

"He probably escaped the Shadow Realm's curse. Oh well, we can take care of him right now..." the other guard stated.

While their attention was averted, Hunter, Elora, and Bianca tip-toed around the building and met with the three guards on the foundation. Elora ran up the ramp and hopped over the dark soldier and delivered a sword strike to his back. She then split his helmet and knocked him unconscious with her sword hilt. The other two soldiers both took swipes at her, but the faun jumped and landed on the two's clashed swords. From behind their backs, Bianca blasted one with a fire spell and then knocked him senseless with her wand; Hunter took the other one by firing an arrow into his neck and, as extra insurance, flipped him over and slammed him into the ground, knocking him out.

"That was great, guy and gals! Now, to move on to the next step." Sparx said. The three nodded and removed the armor of their adversaries, slipping it on themselves. When they put the helmets on, Sparx laughed triumphantly.

"Perfect! Now, I'll go inform Spyro." The dragonfly fluttered around the building and that was all that Spyro needed to see. He backed off and bolted to a secluded area where he could converse with his friend.

"Nice, they got the armor. Now all they have to do is slip past the front door, while I get in from a higher perspective." Spyro said.

"But if they're entering from the front, why do you need to go in, Spyro?" Sparx asked.

"I need to get in to fight. Plus, there might be some treasures that they miss, like the dragonian spirit guardian."

"What if he's possessed like Syre and Phyre?"

"Don't worry, I'd know if the spirit was possessed; my ethereal power has grown enough that I can sense energies like that. Anyway, I'll get going now. You follow Hunter, Elora, and Bianca. Don't fail."

The two nodded to eachother and went on their paths. Spyro lept into the air and landed on top of the outer wall. He looked below and saw a large, japanese-style fortress surrounded by lava. Spyro sctrached his head, but turned around as he heard voices. The white dragon jumped over a sphere of dark energy and ran up to one of two dark soldiers. Spyro swiftly jumped as a sword approached him and the blade instead, found its home in the armor of the other soldier. Spyro smirked and blasted the soldier in front of him with white flames and whipped around to snag the sword out of his enemy's armor. The angered soldier delivered a round-house with a his armored boot to Spyro, who promptly slid across the floor. The white dragon wiped his mouth and took heed of the dark soldier rushing at him. With golden timing, Spyro lifted the guard over his body and tossed him into the magma below. Spyro than ran up the guard who's sword he stole and grabbed him by the neck with his fangs; he met the same fate as his companion. The white dragon demi-god walked up to the edge of the wall and looked below.

"I know you can't here me, but thanks for the sword! Right, now I need to get over there. The bridge would be too obvious, so I guess I'll have to get in from a window..." Spyro said. The white dragon looked on and set his eyes on an opening in the wall above a roof. Spyro smiled and lept off of the edge...

* * *

Meanwhile, Hunter, Elora, and Bianca were walking through the halls of the great wall that surrounded the main structure. Elora lifted her visor and looked out of the nearby window, seeing the structure that lay across the moat of magma.

"What's up?" Sparx whispered.

"We've got a lot of ground to cover, that's what. There's a castle across that lava moat." Elora said.

"Well, I guess that we just have to find a way to get across there." Hunter said.

The three covered their faces again and headed off toward the door in the distance. They stopped at the large door and regarded the two shadow soldiers that were standing in front of said door. They raised their spears and crossed them in front of the door.

"None may see the master now; he's in the middle of a healing session. Come back later." One of them said. The trio nodded silently and walked back around the corner, where they removed their visors and thought.

"Hmm...that must be the door to the bridge, but we can't get through now." Hunter said.

"A healing sesson...so that means Seroth survived!" Elora said. Bianca wiped her brow and put her fingers to her chin.

"But, how? How could he have survived such an attack? Better still, how did he get away without us knowing--" Bianca started.

She was cut off by a loud roar that shook the structure and caused cracks to run down the walls. The three looked outside and saw the black dragon, Lucid flying over head. He looked very angry as he crashed to the ground and went through the giant door. The trio looked at eachother and once again took on pensive looks.

"Lucid...Seroth must be here." Elora said. Hunter nodded.

"But what was that orb that he had in his claws? Better still, I think his power increased; that roar was ludicrously strong." Hunter said.

"Let's not worry about that right now; Spyro's going to be waiting for us on the inside. Let's concentrate on getting into that castle." Sparx said. The three warriors nodded to him, but looked around the corner as they heard voices. Five dark soldiers came from around each corner and surrounded the three intruders...

* * *

Inside the castle's central room, Seroth was sitting on a pillow with nothing but the bottom half of his ruined robe on. A Shadow Kargor was rubbing his back with a dark substance that seemed to be closing the huge, jagged wound inflicted on the wizard. Occasionally, Seroth winced from pain, but he bagan to relax as the process went on. Just as Seroth was about to fall asleep, a distant stomping fully awoke him and the slamming of his door gave away who it was.

"Lucid...you're quite a rude guest, my dragonian friend. I would have expected you to be a bit more hospitable since I invited you here after I woke up." Seroth started. Lucid growled below his breath in response. "Disrespectful? Hardly, my friend; this is our little...relationship. Where did you go anyway?"

Lucid walked up and lied down beside Seroth. The black dragon still had blood dripping from his fangs and he continuously scratched at the ground with his claws. Seroth shifted his gaze to Lucid and smirked at the sight of blood on his fangs and claws.

"I see you went on a little feast. That is how you increase your power, right? Heh...I enjoy your company...ouch. Watch it!" Seroth said.

* * *

In another room of the castle, a hole was blown into the cieling and Spyro dropped out of it. He dusted dirt and gravel off of his body and looked around. There were many weapons strapped to many racks and some were strapped to the wall. Spyro ran his claws through his hair and stretched.

"Hmm...this must be the armory. You'd expect places like this to have a large armory, but this is ridiculous. Oh well, let's move on; the throne room is probably around here somewhere." Spyro said. He silently slid open the door and peered down the halls. After making sure that there were no soldiers, Spyro began his journey down the hall.

Spyro crept down the hallway, not making any extremely loud noises as he went. Spyro peered around a corner, but ducked back when he saw a dark soldier coming down the hall and rounding the corner towards him. Thinking quickly, Spyro grabbed the soldier and thrusted his stolen dark sword into the soldiers chest, killing him in the process. The white dragon threw the body into the armory and lept up into a small opening in the cieling and began to slowly crawl along the narrow and small shaft.

"Dammit...this would have been easier if I was still my original size, but now...oh well, I'll just have to tough it--" Spyro said. He stopped speaking as soon as he heard voices below him. He kept moving along slowly and silently until he reached a grate. The white dragon looked below and saw his adversaries; Seroth and Lucid. Spyro wasted no time in kicking out the grate and dropping to the room below, where he once again locked eyes on Seroth.

"I could have guessed. I knew that you wouldn't go down so easily, Seroth." Spyro said, whipping out Adamatinacor.

"Ah, my old friend Spyro..." Seroth began. He rose up to his feet and looked at Spyro, smirking "I always thought that you weren't so quiet when you crash a party."

"I'm not here to crash a party. I'm here to _crush_ you and that deformed dragon, Lucid!"

Seroth merely chuckled and waved his hand; the dark wizard stepped aside and revealed Spyro's friends hanging on a large clock pendulum that swung over the magma mote. The clock itself stuck out of the back of the castle and Lucid sat atop the clock looking scornfully at Spyro's friends. Elora looked over and saw the white dragon.

"_Spyro!!_" Elora screamed. Spyro gritted his fangs and shot Seroth a cold stare.

"Seroth!!" Spyro roared. The dark wizard smirked and brought his staff to bare.

"Yes, Spyro? Oh, you're angry. Sadly, I'm not interested in your anger at this point."

Seroth smiled cruely and stamped his staff on the ground, causing a large cage to rise up from the ground and lock around Spyro before he could react. Instead of bars, a strong magical barrier kept Spyro trapped and the dragon furiously slammed his fists against the barrier. Spyro than started roaring, but his fury fell on deaf ears. Seroth walked up to the cage and looked Spyro in the eye; of course Spyro attempted to blast him with fire.

"So what now, Spyro the dragon? What...now?" Seroth said.

"Just you wait, you bastard...I _will_ kill you so bad, that you'll wish you were dead before." Spyro growled. Seroth smirked and blasted a lightening spell at the cage, which dispersed inside the prison and shocked Spyro. The white dragon screamed in pain and dropped to his knees.

"You are so full of yourself! Just like Spira before you, you are a _false_ god. Do you hear me? Do you understand me? A _false _god!" Seroth said.

"How...would you know...if I was a false god?" Spyro said. Seroth's face became very serious and he lept into the cage and wrapped a hand around Spyro's neck.

"Because...I could kill you like this if I wanted to. Take this in, Spyro; if Spira was as honorable and truthful as a god is supposed to be, why didn't he tell you that he was your father?" Spyro said nothing. He couldn't answer. "Why did Spira die at the hands of a dark behemoth? It takes much more to kill a god, Spyro."

Spyro was silent as Seroth released him. The dark wizard jumped out of the cage and stared at Spyro. He smiled and snapped his fingers; a green orb appeared in Seroth's hand and he tossed it toward Spyro. It broke open and the dragonian spirit guardian, Ruinyre appeared in the large magical cage and was clearly drained of his energy. The dark wizard than raised his staff and Spyro's friends were also moved into the cage. Sparx, Hunter, Elora, and Bianca scowled at Seroth, but the dark wizard merely smirked.

"Now you're all one big semi-happy family. I'll be waiting to see what your award winning escape strategy is, Spyro." Seroth mocked.

The dark wizard laughed and than walked out of the room, leaving the heroes in the room with Lucid. Was hope failing for the warriors of light? Was Spyro affected by Seroth's cruel words? Only time will tell if Spyro is still true to his beliefs...

_**End Chapter Twelve**_


	13. Dreams into Nightmares

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book I: Reviving Darkness

**Chapter 13: Dreams into Nightmares**

After Seroth had come back from whereever, it had started to rain in the Beast Makers' realm. Spyro and his friends still sat in the magical cage while Seroth and Lucid sat playing a strange game. Naturally, Lucid looked pretty confused and Seroth looked slightly irritated. He once again set up the board, picked up a piece, and showed it to Lucid.

"For the eighth time, this is a dark knight. His attack power is strong, but an attack aimed at his defense would make him a little worried. When choosing your piece, you must also choose to either attack your opponent directly or attack their defenses. Do you understand thus far?" Seroth said. Lucid merely scratched his head and picked up a card. He then set it back down and shrugged.

"Just forget it. I guess we can find something else to do." Seroth said as he rested his head on his palm. Meanwhile, Elora was watching the two evil forces and shook her head.

"Man those two are ridiculous, wouldn't you say Spyro? Spyro?" Elora said. She turned around to find herself facing Sparx. The dragonfly pointed toward the other end of the cage and Spyro lay there next to Ruinyre's head. Elora knelt down and placed her hand on Spyro's head.

"Spyro...please don't take Seroth's words to heart. He's just trying to--" Elora began.

"Get to me?" Spyro interrupted. He turned toward Elora and showed his distraught gaze and spoke again, "How could I not heed his words?! Seroth isn't the kind of guy that lies!"

"Spyro..."

"It doesn't matter anyway; if I can't figure a way out of this, I'm finished."

Spyro rose to his feet and walked over to Ruinyre. The green dragon was still breathing, but didn't move an inch. As soon as Spyro stood in front of the guardian, Ruinyre opened his eyes and looked at Spyro; a gentle smile creased his lips.

"_Ah...Lord Spyrol...'tis so wonderful to see that you are alive. When Master Spira let you drop to the depths of the ocean, I grew worried for your safety. Had I the ability, I would have searched to and fro for your highness after I heard that you had hatched in the mortal realm..._" Ruinyre said.

"Ruinyre...if Spira were alive now, do you think that he would have told me that he was my father...on his own?" Spyro asked. Ruinyre let out a weak and tired laugh.

"_I've no doubt in my mind that he would have. Methinks you have been through much in your time of...development, let us say. Though, through it all, you are as brilliant and pure as Spira hoped you would be._"

"...thank you...Ruinyre. Ruinyre...I need the power to save both myself and my friends. Can you help me do it?"

"_'Tis not I that must grant you the power, my leige; 'tis you. Only you can truly release yourself and unlock your creative...and destructive abilities._"

"But...even if I do unleash my power, what if I can't control myself?"

"_You must not think of the worst case scenario at all times, Spyrol. You are the celestial dragon of the earth, air, and sea. You are the symbol of life and death, Spyrol. Knowing yourself is the greatest lesson that I can bestow upon you. Do you know why?_"

"...why?"

"_Because...you will be the one giving others advice and guidance, soon. You will be looking down on all others and using your gentle touch to create a peaceful world and using your stern claw to rid the land of evil._"

"You're right."

"_I'm glad you see the greatest truth, my lord...I must go now..._"

"Huh?!"

"_Don't worry; we of the Dragonian Spirit Guardians of Sakur do not die; we return home and regroup ourselves. How would we accomplish our duties if we were dead? Here; take my power of the mother earth. 'Tis a hard power to control and master, but I have faith in you...you and your friends._"

Ruinyre's body slowly disappeared and was transformed into a greenish ether as it entered Spyro's body. The white dragon stood up and held his hand close to his heart; it was then that it started to glow and his body began to give off a vast amount of ether.

"I am the celestial dragon of life and death...I am the order of this world and of the earth, air, and sea..." Spyro chanted. Bands of red, blue, yellow, and green circled around his body and his sword appeared in front of him.

"_I am the dragonian god of the sun and moon! I am the origin of all that is and father to all! I am Spyrol!!_"

As soon as Spyro finished that sentence, white and blue wings bursted out of his back and a large crystal covered his body. As soon as it broke, Spyro's friends found themselves looking at a magnificent sight. The dragon before them was golden in color and shined brilliant like the sun itself. His eyes were a cool sapphire color along with his behemoth-like hair and his chest and belly scales. His long, jagged horns were a transparent ruby color. The crystaline wings that protruded from his back were amethyst in color and dissolved into an emerald hue as they reached their tips. His long and powerful tail had fins on each side at the mid-section and at its end were six colored gems of ruby, sapphire, topaz, emerald, amethyst, and lucid. Many markings and designs ripped through his body as they became apparent and many sharp ends came off of his shoulders and thieghs that ended in a transperent sapphire color. The mark of Spyrol appeared on his head and he gripped his sword in hand, which also transformed.

The hilt had a white ribbon wrapped around it and at its end was a single pearl. The mid-section before the blade had three yellow crystals on the front and back and two fins came out the sides and two more came out that curled up, holding the adamant blade. Spyro touched down and his aura was as brilliant as his body. He turned to his friends and gave them a gentle smile.

"Spyro...you're...you're..." Hunter stammered. He was too surprised to form a proper sentence.

"_Don't let it go to your head. We still have things to take care of._" Spyro said. He placed his hand on the magic cage and the entire cage turned white and then disappeared a few moments later. When the cage was gone, Elora and Hunter had deep blue armor on their arms, shoulders, legs and chests. Hunter's bow had become coated in a blue material and had many more curls that ended in wind-like swirls and lastly his arrows had been blessed with the power of light. Elora's rapier was also coated in the same material and its hilt had many fins on it. Bianca's cape had turned blue and had yellow designs on it and she had crystal shoulder pads. Sparx had many orbs of magical energy circling him and his gloves had small, sapphire crystals in them.

"_Seroth...you won't get away with anything you've done! Prepare to feel the divine wrath of Bakunetsura!_" Spyro said, wielding his glaive.

"...well, looks like someone has grown up. Spyro has grown out of his demi-god form and taken on the form and majesty of a full-fledged dragonian god; how cute. Having power is one thing; knowing how to use that power is quite another." Seroth said. Lucid stood behind him, studying Spyro.

"_Still a smart-ass, I see. Maybe you'll learn once this blade is stuck in your head! Harggghh!!_" Spyro said. The dragonian god rushed at Seroth and the wizard caught his sword on his staff. Seroth looked into Spyro's eyes and a demented smile creased his lips.

"Well, well...look who's back! This is the exact same way that my battle with your insane father began! _Ankoku Sonrai_!!" Seroth roared. He took one hand off of his staff and used it blast Spyro with a dark spell. The golden dragon lept backward and started charging ether into his blade.

"_Let's see how you handle this!! _Bakura Solaria" Spyro roared. He blasted many streams of divine energy at Seroth, but the dark wizard conjured a shield that blocked the lot of it.

"As you can see, we are evenly matched. You don't know how to use the power yet, Spyro." Seroth said. He began to back up near the ledge.

"_Wait!!_" Spyro said. Seroth smirked and let himself drop into the inferno below. Lucid gave the warriors a last disgusted look and flew off. As the heroes went to see what became of Seroth, the dark wizard rose up from the flames, riding on a cloud. He innocently waved to Spyro and then flew off after Lucid. Spyro placed his claws to his chin and then shrugged.

"Don't worry, Spyro; We'll get him." Sparx said.

Spyro smiled to him and then raised his new sword. He once again brought his sword down to the ground and then a rush of holy energy spread from his body and spread across the Beast Makers' realm to repair the wounds inflicted upon it. Just as in the Magic Crafters' home, homes were repaired and many other structures were repaired, along with the dark energy dispersing from the air. The sky reverted to its normal greenish-brown shade and all of the torches lit. After the realm was restored, Spyro canceled out his godly form and his sword returned to normal. He turned to his friends and transformed into his greater dragon form. He didn't have to say anything; they all climbed on his back and he flew off toward the final dragon home: the Dream Weavers'...

* * *

Once they reached the Dream Weavers' realm, Spyro was immediately stunned by what he saw. No trace of the Shadow Realm's influence could be seen, except for a thin dark haze that still hung in the air that clearly showed that the realm was just freed. Spyro landed and Elora, Hunter, and Bianca dismounted while Sparx still hung around the white dragon's head as he reverted his form. Spyro looked around with somewhat of a fearful look on his face. Though the darkness was gone from the realm, an eerie silence hung in the air; no dragon's were around and nothing was stirring except the grass as the wind went by.

"I don't like this...it's too silent here..." Spyro said, as he walked forward to look around more.

"Not only that, but we haven't been here until now. So why is this place not corrupted?" Bianca asked. Spyro let out a long sigh and ran his claws through his hair.

"Well...we're not going to figure anything out standing arou--hmm?" Spyro said. His attention was cut off when he saw two great dragons on a far island. One was black and the other was white, but had many patches of light purple across his body. Spyro immediately signaled to his friends and they followed him as he lept from island to island until he stood face to face with them.

"_...Spyrol...?_" Okiryre said. He sounded as though he had just been through a great battle.

"_Save your energy, Okiryre._" Lucyre said, as she rose to look at Spyro. "_Hmm...so you're Spyrol, huh? Judging by the fact that your egg was gold, I thought you'd be golden too._"

"Well...my god form is. But, I use this form so I don't expend too much ether before I get used to it. That's beside the point though; what happened to Okiryre?" Spyro said.

"_Seroth. He just came through here, speeding with a huge orb in his grasp. He blew past us and when we realized it, the realm was freed from the Shadow Realm. Seroth is up to something, Spyrol; something dangerous. Step lightly and beware...this realm is not safe as long as that wizard is lurking in the shadows. Okiryre, it's time._" Lucyre explained.

"_Yes...young master Spyrol, take our power and become complete. We hope to see you back in Sakur once your duties are complete in the mortal realm._" Okiryre said. The two greater dragons produced large orbs of ether from their bodies and they both entered Spyro's body. A full blue aura emenated from Spyro's body and the white dragon watched as Lucyre and Okiryre disappeared. He than turned to his friends and prepared to say something, until he felt an ominous presence.

"What the hell...oh, no. Everyone, back to back!" Spyro said. Everone obeyed and soon they were all stuck in a familiar position to all of you who have seen the end of _Pirates of the Caribean_.

"What's up, Spyro?" Hunter said. Spyro looked around intently.

"I feel an intense evil energy...something's here." Spyro said.

"Correction; _I'm_ here!!" came the voice of their familiar villian.

Seroth dropped from the sky and landed, with an insane grin on his face. He jumped at Spyro and before the dragon could react, Seroth had pulled him out of the group and threw him against a wall. Black chains held Spyro to said wall and he began to say something to Seroth, but the dark wizard casted a spell on him to make him silent, like he just lost his soul.

"Stay there for a moment. Now then!" Seroth said.

He dashed at Hunter who was already dashing at him. With incredible speed, Seroth punched Hunter in the gut and knocked him to the ground. As soon as Seroth saw Elora coming at him, he jumped forward and caught Elora's blade with his bare hand. Though his hand was bleeding, the dark wizard blasted Elora with an intense ice spell that sent her flying into a wall. Seroth landed and dodged left as a fire spell came at him. He than lunged at the dragonfly that casted it and unleashed a dark spell that came out in a field. Sparx fell down to the ground and Seroth encased him in a magic shield. Finally, the dark wizard lunged at Bianca, but she caught his strike on her wand and looked in the insane eyes of the enemy. Seroth wasted no time in lifting his foot and lauching himself off of Bianca's wand and coming down with a kick to her head. He than grabbed her ear and threw her over his shoulder and into Hunter.

"Now then...wake up now, Spyro." Seroth said, snapping his fingers. Spyro awoke from his trance and saw the sight of Seroth's beastly behavior.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?!_" Spyro roared. Seroth ripped the dragon off of the wall, conjured a platform out of magical energy, and put both himself and his dragonian "friend" on it.

"I couldn't have them interrupting my capturing of you, now could I?" Seroth plainly said.

"_Capturing?!_" Spyro's friends said as they stirred.

"You all are so predictable. Everything that you did, everything that happened; all of it was part of my plan. Now that you have all of the dragonian spirit guardians' powers, phase two of my plan can begin. I hope all of you enjoyed Spyro, but now I have to teach him a couple...lessons...in the powers of a true god. Bye now!" Seroth said.

The dark wizard watched as Spyro pounded on the magic barrier to try to get to his friends and delighted at the plain truth of there being no effect. Elora and Sparx hurried to the platform as it rose to the skies, but niether of them could do anything about it. All they could do was helplessly watch as Seroth took Spyro away...the dark forces had just obtained their most powerful ally and a great storm was about to begin...

_**End Chapter Thirteen; End Book I**_

**_ValkierieDjermegandre: _**And that's it for book I. We have reached the climax of this adventure. _Book II: Reign of Darkness _will be on its way soon, but until then, congratulations to all of you who read and reviewed and I hope you keep reading.


	14. The Loss of a Hero

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, _still_ do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

ValkierieDjermegandre: Hooray! Welcome to _Book II: Reign of Darkness_. This book is much more heavier than the first one in many ways; betrayal and destructive insanity, mostly (not to mention much more bloodshed). Part 2 of 3 and because I don't feel like giving a synopsis, I'll let Spyro do it.

Spyro: What?! I have to do it?! What kind of lazy author are you?!

ValkierieDjermegandre: Look, we're both celestial beings, so we should share the work load. I mean, writing these stories about you isn't exactly easy, especially when writer's block kicks in. The least you could do is provide a synopsis, scale-face.

Spyro: ...scale-face? Alright, whatever I'll do the synopsis, but you have to write _exactly_ what I say and write in italics!

ValkierieDjermegandre: ...picky bastard...

Book II: Reign of Darkness

**Chapter 1: The loss of a Hero**

_I can't fully express how much my life has changed during the course of a few weeks. I discovered that an all-powerful dragonian god is my father and, consequently, I instantly recieved many responsibilities and incredible powers. Albeit, I obtained most of my powers from the Dragonian Spirit Guardians; six greater dragons with an elemental property each. Sadly, they all died when they gave me their powers. After I obtained all of their powers, I thought everything was going to be fine...until Seroth, my new arch-villian, showed up and exacted beastly behavior on my whole group of friends...after he beat them all very harshly, he took me away...I had no idea where we were going...

* * *

_

High in the skies of the dragon realms, a large magical platform floated through the air with a large magical barrier around it. The clouds around were the color of fresh cherry blossoms with the light of dawn, but they began to dim to a threatening gray and black color as the platform floated. Beyond the magic barrier, Seroth stood with his staff in hand and a grin on his face, but that grin faded when he looked over his shoulder. The dark wizard took a glance at Spyro who was trying to break through the barrier with his glaive. Seroth turned around and let out a long sigh.

"You've been trying to escape for the whole time that we've been in the air. Give it up already and accept it; you can't get away from me." Seroth said, with a somewhat growl in his voice.

"Shut up! Why in the seven hells are you dragon-napping me, anyway?!" Spyro roared, poised to hack Seroth's head off with his blade.

"I'm...stealing you as part of my plan. I've explained this many times, good sir."

"...I hate you so damn much! Come here, asshole!!"

Spyro lunged at Seroth, but the dark wizard dodged left and Spyro's sword made contact with the ground. Seroth rushed up to Spyro and merely punched him with all of his force and sent Spyro across the platform. The dragonian god tried to counter-attack, but couldn't lift his sword. Faster than he could predict it, Seroth connected his heel to Spyro's head and the dragon hit the ground very easily. Spyro coughed up a small speck of blood as he tried to get back up.

"Dammit...what the hell?" Spyro said, discovering that he couldn't lift his sword.

"My magical barrier causes adamant-plated weapons and equipment to be utterly useless, so you're pretty much screwed." Seroth coyly said. He walked over to Spyro and forced the dragon up by his wiskers. Spyro gave him a look of utter disgust and somewhat fear. Seroth brushed away a lock of hair and revealed his demonic eye. It was purple, red and black all at the same time. "And you know what's best? No one can set you free. No one can help you now and under my hand, you'll learn the curse of your dark lineage, Spyro the dragon!"

Seroth threw Spyro to the ground and the white dragon just lay there given that he had no further ideas. Spyro looked at his reflection in the magic barrier and closed his eyes as he saw it. The dragonian god turned to the dark clouds and noticed the sudden storm.

"_Where in the name of all the dragon gods is he taking me...?_" Spyro thought. That's all he could do; think and hope. Think of the worst case scenario and hope that he would be saved before something horrid happened to him...

* * *

Back at the Artisan home, it was a surprisingly sunny and clear day despite the dark events that took place at the Dream Weavers' realm. At the dragon dojo, Cho-Lei and Astor were tending to Elora, Hunter and Bianca's wounds while Sparx gazed out the window in a despairing trance. The elders finished their work and the warriors rose from their seats at the same moment that Tomas entered from the outside. He immediately strode over to the window and narrowed his eyes as he looked.

"'Tis a truly dark time, now. Seroth..." Tomas said, clenching his fist at the sound of the dark wizard's name.

"I don't get it. Why would Seroth want to take Spyro?" Elora said, with a saddened tone in her voice.

"...he must want to corrupt Spyro's soul." Titan said. Spyro's friends immediately turned to him. "It's all about polarity. Spyro has a great light within his soul, but you know what they say: with great light comes an even greater shadow, and Spyro's soul is no different."

"Spyro is a dragon of great power because of his combined colors of purple, white and gold. That power can be manifested in different ways." Magnus said.

"Meaning that he can become our greatest savior...or our greatest threat. The second is a strong possibility, should Seroth carry out his plans. We should be ready for anything and everything." Astor said.

All of the elders except Tomas left the room to strategize. Elora walked over to the other window and looked at the clouds. She knew...she knew that Spyro would not succunb to the forces of darkness so easily and that he would break away from Seroth's grip...wouldn't he...?

* * *

Far off the shores of the dragon realms, the duo of Seroth and Spyro reached the isle and the dark wizard happily led the dragon into his home. Spyro took a glance around and immediately knew Seroth's state of mind by his taste in paintings and sculptures. Spyro shook his head and looked at the giant stained glass pictures on the walls; because of his trance he jumped when Seroth threw himself over Spyro's shoulders.

"Home sweet home, don't you think?" Seroth whispered. His voice still echoed off the walls.

"You are definetly insane to the max. I mean, I would have thought that you would have thrown some shackles around my legs or something. I could very well just smash a window and be out of here." Spyro stated. Seroth smirked at that remark.

"Oh, I know you too well, Spyro. You wouldn't even dare to leave here, considering your curiosity can get the better of you..."

"What about my curiosity?"

"...like a moth to flame...or rather a dragonfly to a flame. Spyro...have you ever heard the legend of...Dark Dragoon?"

"Dark...Dragoon?"

It was at that point that Seroth began to walk away and, of course, Spyro began to follow him. The white dragon followed the dark wizard through the winding halls and stairways until they both stood in a library. Seroth turned toward Spyro and gave him a dark and somewhat alluring look.

"Who's Dark Dragoon?" Spyro asked.

"Get comfortable as I'm about to talk." Seroth said, predictably pulling out a tome. Spyro lay down on his side and rested his head on his palm as Seroth cracked open an ancient tome.

"Spyro...you are a very lucky dragon. You come from a blood line of cursed dragons who have all gone down the path of madness and evil at one point in their lives and only one recovered from the curse. Your lineage is full of evil dragons who had a lust for power, but there is none more than Dark Dragoon. Dark Dragoon was once known as Savora, meaning "_Dragon of the twisting roads_" and that name was somehow fitting. Savora was a normal dragon; he had a wife and two kids, not to mention studied the proporties of magic and martial arts...hell, he could have became a dragon elder if he wanted to and he could have, but..."

"...but?"

"But, that lust for power that I mentioned kicked in. During one of his training sessions, Savora heard much about the dark arts and the power that they offered, so he asked the elders about teaching him such abilities. As soon as he mentioned the word 'dark', the elders turned him down and told him to immediately forget everything he heard about the dark arts, but Savora refused and faster than anyone could catch it, he stormed from the dojo and was never the same." Seroth stopped to catch his breath and check if Spyro was listening; the white dragon's eyes were wide-open as if he were eager to hear more.

"Soon, Savora began to become completely isolated. He neglected his family, his friends, and began to live out most of his days in the library studying the forbidden and dark arts. The more he delved into them, the more evil and twisted he became when finally, he snapped. In the dead of night, when a full crimson moon was in the air mind you, Savora walked into his wife's room with his fangs bared. They had become extremely long and powerful for any known reason and do you know what he did with those fangs? He bit into the neck of his wife and she let out a resouding scream before he finished drinking her blood and seperating her head from her body. Seconds later, his children entered the room, but before they could witness the sight of their mother, they too died at the hands of their corrupt father."

"...damn..."

"After feeding off of their corpses and blood, things got worse. Savora walked outside to discover the elder and many other dragons looking at him; the blood all over his mouth told the story. Savora looked at them all and the red glow of his eyes showed so brightly, that the other dragons could clearly tell what was wrong with him, however, they did not know what power they were witnessing. When the crimson moon reached its highest point, a great shadow overtook Savora and he transformed...into Dark Dragoon. He was a black greater dragon with many silver rings surrounding his arms and legs. Crimson demonic eyes took place on his arms and legs and a huge crest of darkness on his chest and head. His claws and talons were _very_ long and he had many dark incantations on his body. After he let out his roar of utter darkness and discord, he began his rampage."

"Rampage?"

"Well, there isn't much detail in concerns to what happened, so I guess he basically went nuts and started destroying and killing anything and anyone in his path."

"..."

"In the end, my least favorite thing happens. Before Dark Dragoon could lay waste to the Dragon Realms, the four Sage Dragons awoke and battled against Dark Dragoon with some powerful magic. As soon as they got the dark dragon weakened, they extracted his soul and sealed it inside of a tome. Without his soul, Dark Dragoon faded and he vanished with the wind, but his legend still hangs in the air, but all dragons don't discuss it at all."

"...so what does this have to do with me?"

"Simple. Spyro do you know why no one told you of the legend of Dark Dragoon, despite that every elder dragon knows the tale?"

"No...why?"

"Because...Dark Dragoon is your grandfather."

"What?! That's impossible! If he's my grandfather, than he would have had to give birth to my father, which is Spira...wait a minute..."

"Yeah...just because he killed his son and daughter doesn't mean his son didn't just happen to become a god because he just happened to be chosen when he was born. In all seriousness, the point is that you have evil blood coursing through your veins, and no one can respect that except you. Heh...how long have you been told that you are a special dragon with a pure heart full of light? Yeah, right..."

"...so they hid my dark lineage from me, huh? I thought I was destined to save the world..."

"Come to me; I am the only one who can accept you now. We are of the dark and they...they are of that one place that exists between. They don't exist to help you; they exist to break your soul and shed your true family away from you, in favor of their mortal ideas."

Spyro lowered his head and in an unexpected twist of fate, he walked up to Seroth's waiting arms and fell into his arms. Afterward, a dark aura expelled from Spyro's body and Seroth smirked. The dark wizard took Spyro's hand and tapped his staff on the ground, causing a large magical glyph to activate under Spyro. The white dragon sat down and allowed the dark wizard to procede with his ceremony. Seroth brought out the orb that Lucid was stored in and the flames that represented the black dragon poured out and began to surround Spyro's body along with a purple flame. Seroth gave a meniacal grin as he watched Spyro transform.

"Say goodbye to your savior...and say hello to your messenger from hell!! But, of course some training has to be done first..._heh, heh, heh, heh..._" Seroth said. He began to laugh darkly and as he opened the window, the eyes of a dark and evil creature became apparent and a low growl was heard all across the seas...

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Seroth snatched Spyro away. Strangely enough, for most dragons, life continued and barely anyone seemed to notice that he was gone. Of course, his friends were not so okay about it. Their sorrow was kept at bay mostly, because of the fact that they spent most of their time planning with the elders. This particular day was no different, especially the oddly bright weather. In a patch of flowers and grass, Elora and Ember lay in the peaceful fields looking up at the sky.

"...I wonder...what did Seroth do with Spyro?" Ember said. Elora dropped the flower she was holding.

"I don't know. I just don't know...it's been weeks since it happened...but, I'm hoping that Spyro will be able to resist the temptation..." Elora responded.

"...me too...than again, I think he has a good chance of keeping his soul."

"...Ember...the truth is that there is just as a big a chance of him becoming evil as there is of him coming back with his soul. I'm a little doubtful, despite the fact that I would usually have a great amount of confidence in him..."

No sooner did Elora finish that sentence, was the bright sunlight replaced by threatening clouds of black and purple and a sky that looked just as dark. A strong wind also stirred and the sound of thunder in the heavens was distorted and sounded more like a large dragon's low and rumbling growls. Purple lightening flung about through the clouds and, instead of hiding in their homes like they should have been, every Artisan dragon, big and small, gathered at the central fields of the Artisan home. A thick miasma rose and covered the fields and that was when Seroth made his appearance. Elora stepped forward with a scowl.

"So what do you want now?!" Elora said. Seroth merely flipped a lock of his hair and sneered at her.

"I was just wondering if you all would want to surrender now or later." Seroth asked. The dragons all started murmuring and mumbling to one another until Tomas and the rest of the elders stepped forward.

"I'll cut to the chase for you; where is Spyro?" Tomas asked.

"Hmm...right about now, I suspect that Spyro is sitting in the darkness of his own heart, chewing his toenails. Why do you ask...oh, I get it. I guess you've already caught on to my scheme. Well if you want to see him, than he should be coming here soon enough." Seroth replied smartly.

"It took you this long just to come here and insult Spyro's--" Sparx began.

"Heart? Soul? Divinity, maybe? None of that crap exists anymore and when he gets here, than we'll see if he still wants to be called that. You guys impress me, really; how hypocritical you all are."

"What are you saying?" Magnus said.

"You all say that lying to others is a capital sin, but here you all are, guilty as such a sin. You've been lying to that purple menace since he was...brought here, I'd rather say. 'He's such a good dragon'...lie. 'So helpful and pure'...fib. 'Destined to save the world'...what's that word again? Ah, yes...big lie."

"Shut up and get to your point!" Titan roared. As soon as he finished his sentence, the clouds above began to spiral and open up; revealing a large orb of crackling dark energy. Seroth smirked and then black raven wings struck out from the huge orb of energy and a large black and purple lightening bolt struck down and exploded on the ground, revealing a large egg of utter darkness.

The many dragons had very disturbed looks on their faces. Those looks changed to looks of utter disgust as it rose slightly off of the ground and a dragon-like creature dripped out of it, along with many drops of blood. The creature had many sky blue and dark blue markings and incantations all over its body and its horns were very long and thick; arching back and stopping high over its back area. Three Long tendrils protruded from its cheeks and each one held an orb with a different ancient character on it. Its claws and talons were very long and resembled a tough diamond material. A long mane of glowing blue and white hair came out from the back of its head and around its neck where a rosary was. A large cone resembling a bee hive was sticking out of its back and the area near its body was covered in a small amount of skin; it also had many glowing stripes of many colors on it. Its tail was very thick and had a large orb at its end with a black flame inside. Spikes lined its tail and black feathers stuck out of the tail near its end. Finally, its wings were quite small and were covered in a metallic substance that was also covering its feathers (which most dragon wings shouldn't have). Seroth motioned toward the sleeping beast and smirked.

"Well? I was expecting a couple of greetings, but obviously you aren't very happy to see him." Seroth said, stroking the creature's mane.

"What the hell is that disgusting thing?!" Cho-Lei said.

"...are you blind or just ignorant? Awaken now and do the mortals a favor." Once Seroth said that, the dragon got up and it was then apparent how big the beast was; it was much bigger than Seroth on all fours. It opened its red eyes and when it did, smaller red eyes opened along the sides of its spine area and a large eye opened on its chest. Its soul-less eyes gave a beastly and aggressive look and its low growl rumbled with the wind.

"Do you see it now? This is the true face of your...savior, Spyro. I think he looks better this way, don't you think?" Seroth said.

"That?! That grotesque beast can't possibly be Spyro!" Archema said.

"_How dare you refer to me in such a manner!! You will speak more respectfully to your god and ruler!!_" Spyro roared. Thunder and lightening boomed with his voice, along with his aura. Seroth smirked.

"You won't speak to them like that! I don't care who you are, I won't let you speak to your elders like that!" Titan and Tomas said simultaniously. Spyro shot them a harsh look and thunder rolled in the heavens as the atmosphere thickened...thickened with the scent of battle...

_**End Chapter One**_

**ValkierieDjermagandre:** And so it begins again. Book II: Reign of Darkness has officially begun. Evil Spyro...'tis a very awesome thing...


	15. Walker of Hell's Path

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, _still_ do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book II: Reign of Darkness

**Chapter 2: Walker of Hell's Path**

The Artisan home. The sky was stained purple and black, complimenting the dark atmosphere. In the mainland, sounds of crashing and clashing could be heard, mixed in with the sound of the thunder and lightening. Rain pelted down fairly heavely and a rolling fog descended on the home of the dragons. Below, Titan and Tomas were battling the transformed dragonian god, Spyro...

"I won't allow you to defile the land of our ancestors! _Dragonus Artus!!_" Titan said. he rushed at Spyro and released a stream of magic energy from his hands. Spyro merely conjured a shield of dark energy and wasn't impressed.

"_Is that it? You really intend to beat me with that?_" Spyro mocked. Titan gritted his teeth and started to prepare another spell.

"Too slow!!" Came the voice of Tomas. He came from behind Spyro with a rapier.

Tomas swung his blade, but Spyro's body exploded into many orbs of dark energy. These orbs flew behind Tomas and reformed. Spyro took a swipe at Tomas with his claws, but the blue dragon elder effortlessly dodged and delivered a spinning slash to the dark dragon. Spyro was forced back, but was forced forward again by a strong roundhouse from Titan. Tomas finished the combo with a thunder spell from his sword. Spyro fell to the ground and stayed there for quite some time. Seroth was pissed.

"What's wrong, Seroth? Did you not fully train your servant?" Tomas mocked. Spyro's eyes snapped open and he began to radiate with dark energy.

"_I...I am no one's servant!!_" Spyro roared. He reached out with his hand and produced a familiar sword; Bakunetsura. The blade was made of Lucid crystal instead of pure adamant. "_Die!! _Bakura Ansatsu!!" Spyro swung his blade at his adversaries and many streams of dark energy exited from it. They took on the form of serpents and ripped through the air toward Tomas and Titan. The two dragon elders scowled and protected themselves with their wings.

"Your divinity does not exist...your powers with that sword are useless." Tomas explained. He rushed at Spyro with a horizontal slash, but Spyro caught it on his blade.

"_You annoy me so much...you think you're the best of the best...I'll tell you. You're not!_" Spyro growled. He lept back far away and harshly stuck all fours into the ground. The bee-hive like appandage on his back opened with a disgusting sound and started to draw dark energy fom the air around him.

"_I'll kill you and destroy your worthless home all the same! Lucid Flare!!_" Spyro said.

He took off into the air and hovered well above the ground as the energy he collected began to form around him, creating a dark egg. The egg crackled apart in short order, revealing Spyro in his normal size, but his form was still corrupt. Two large, curved wing-like parts (similar to Zodiark's in FFXII) stuck out of his back and curved in strange ways until they were taller than his own body. Six black, white and blue wings ripped out of those parts. The rosary that was around his neck fell apart and Spyro roared wildly. Dark energy drew into his maw and he released in the form of many blasts of breath that struck the land below, tearing apart his former home. Finally, He charged a final blast and released it; the blast took on the form of a lance as it went. It struck the ground and erupted in a large column of energy that caused rifts of the same energy to rip through the Artisan home...

* * *

Spyro flew through the sky, flying over the Artisan home to behold the power of his blast. After that, no one would know if any dragon had lived there. The dark dragon touched down, regaining the form that Seroth awakened, and started to creep around the land; his thudding footsteps were the only sound that any could hear. Spyro beheld the destruction and narrowed his eyes as he looked at all of the blood and smelled the scent of death. He sat down, alone in this place, and stared at the ground. He looked at his hands and then the sky.

"_I don't understand...what is this that I feel? Am I not the victor of this battle? Why do feel this...regret?_" Spyro thought. In a fit of sudden anger, he stomped his foot on the ground, creating a footprint that was much larger than his own.

"_Damn...why do I...?_" Spyro couldn't answer his own question and to this he was angered. He brought his hands up and then a ray of energy from the darkness around him collected in his hands. He swiped his claws and created four large tornados of dark energy that destroyed anything that was left of the Artisan home. The black dragon took off so fast that he left an crater in the ground and headed through the skies...

* * *

She woke up and found herself in a bed. Elora looked around and noticed she was in a house with her friends. She hoped everything she saw was a dream, but when she didn't see Spyro around, her hopes died once more. She got out of bed and looked in a mirror.

"_I still can't believe what's happened to Spyro. He used to be so gentle...somewhat, and a good dragon, but now...everything has changed. He's a savage beast..._" Elora thought.

She walked out of the door and saw that she was in the Magic Crafter's home. The dragons went about their lives as though they didn't know anything about what happened to Spyro or the Artisan home. The sun was shining brightly and it was a cloudless blue sky. Elora smiled at the pleasant atmosphere.

"I'll figure out a way to get you back, Spyro. I swear it." Elora said.

"Than you may as well get cracking, don't you think?" came a familiar voice. Elora looked to her right and Seroth was there, but he looked particularly upset. He wasn't wearing his cloak, but was in a strange robe-the robe of a Dragonian healer. Elora looked at him, but with no contempt in her eyes, as she detected none in his.

"What are you doing here?" Elora asked. Seroth looked at her and pulled out his staff.

"I used to live here. I wanted to come back, if not for the moment...because, this may be the last time that I can." Seroth responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Spyro. He is completly out of control. Even I can't seem to control him; his darkness is too strong and it is too wild. His anger will destroy more than just this world if he is not stopped."

"...anger?"

"He is angry; angry at the world. Being used so many times, only to be thrown away like an antique. He wants acceptance and he wants his own existence. He thought that his being a god would allow him his own existence, but it turns out he was still only a part; he was still living in the shadow of one who was greater than him."

"Spira? Or maybe the true Spyrol?"

"Probably both. I...I thought I could heal him, but I made it worse...I--" Seroth's voice began to break. He slowly but surely started to cry, something Elora wouldn't have expected."It's sad; What a dragon such as him would do to find his place in the world; to find his reason for being. To rise from the shadows of the past."

"Spyro was a component...he was part of something so much more. He wanted to be on top of it; he didn't want to be what was created, but what would create."

"Yes. He tried so many times, but each time he failed. Everytime he failed, he began to change; finally, when we get to this, the fact that he is naught but a remnant of a dragonian god, he broke. Now he wants to destroy everything...he wants to make everything disappear."

"...There has to be a way. There has to be a way to make him see."

"I'm afraid that the only way to do that...is to kill him. That is the only true peace that he can have. Or maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"...I was just thinking to myself. You have to encourage the true Spyro to come out. The one that you really know."

"The one that I really--you mean the one that I first met!"

"Yes. You must spark his memories--his true memories--into emerging. Than he may come back to normal. I wish you luck."

"Huh?"

Seroth walked toward a ledge and looked out at the sun. He produced a bird made of darkness and climbed an top of it he stroked the bird's crest and then looked back at Elora. He had a look of sorrow and hope at the same time.

"You're leaving?" Elora asked.

"Yes. I must, but I will be back. I will try to find Spyro before he causes any more damage, all the while searching for any other way to turn him back to normal. I will be back...because it is my responsibility too. Farewell, but before I go..."

"Hmm? What's up?"

Seroth revealed a cage with quite a surprise in it; a phoenix. It had a necklace with a small mirror attached to it and the necklace had many crystals on it as well. It was a white-bluish color and had black stripes on its body and its crest had a sun and moon design on it. It had many long feathers poking up from its head that had a look of hair and it wore armor on its chest under the crest and on its talons. Silver rings dangled from the sides of its head and it also wore a small scarf. It looked at Elora with its blue eyes and then back at Seroth.

"I was originally going to give this to Spyro, but I know that without him, you will need it more. This is a special phoenix that has dragonian blood in it and high magical ability. It can help you get around and help in your battles." Seroth said.

"What's its name?" Elora asked.

"I don't know. You tell me. By the way, it's a he."

"Hmm...I'll name him Suzaku."

Seroth smirked and released Suzaku from his cage, and the bird flew onto Elora's shoulder. Seroth smiled at her and took off on his own feathered flyer. Elora watched him fly off, but then she turned her gaze over to the direction of the Artisan home; a large miasma covered the ruins and Elora narrowed her eyes.

"Spyro...I'll free you..."

* * *

He could see nor feel anything. Spyro reached the Peace Keeper's realm after a pretty short time of flying. He sat on top of a mountain, eyeing the dragons as his look transformed into one of bitterness. His aura flared and he grew a little bigger as his wings also grew bigger. A bracelet appeared around his right wrist and a chain stretched out of it that ended in a small glass orb. As soon as it appeared, the orb transformed into an axe that matched Spyro's size. The axe had many dark incantations on it and it radiated with dark energy.

Spyro said nothing as he fanned his wings and dark clouds began to swirl around and block out the sun. The dragon jumped down and shocked all of the dragon's that were already frightened by the sudden storm. He gave a roar that shook the land and then he slammed the axe into the ground, causing an earthquake that brought down many of the columns of earth that were all over the Peace Keeper's realm. Spyro charged a breath attack in his mouth and released it; destroying a nearby village. He looked to his right and noticed a slew of earth magic coming at him. He jumped to his left and countered by giving a hard stomp that caused a straight shockwave of dark energy toward his attackers. The dragons jumped toward Spyro, but were hacked in half by a horizontal slash. The dark dragon looked at his victims and a large mouth-like rip appeared in his stomach area. The black hole inside created a vacuum that devoured the dragons and caused Spyro to grow a bit more.

Fin-like appandages ripped out of the sides of his head and ankles, along with spikes ripping out of his tail. Spyro roared and swung his mighty axe in a vertical fashion...but, it caught on something...a long masamune blade held by a familiar blue dragon. Spira gritted his teeth and stared at Spyro's corrupt form.

"Hmm...I feared this, but yet I did not. Spyrol...I guess this is what you were meant to be, huh? Oh well; I can't change who you are, but still...let's go a round!" Spira said.

The blue dragon jumped back and gripped his glaive in his other hand. Spyro responded by producing another bracelet on his left wrist and gaining a large spiked ball from it. He gripped the giant ball with one hand and the axe with the other; the dark dragon made no other gesture besides growling under his breath at the sight of his father. Spira dashed forward, with his weapons in hand, and swung both at his son, but the dark dragon jumped back and sent his ball and chain forward; it covered itself in dark energy as it went.

"Alright...I see now. You've made quite a mess here haven't you? You must've thrown quite the temper tantrum."

Once the ball was close enough, Spira jumped up and pushed himself off of it. The spiked projectile hit the mountainside and sent fissures straight up, several feet. Spyro cursed under his breath, but stood at attention once again when Spira started to fly towards him.

"_Zentura Millena!!_" Spira yelled.

Many swords of pure light appeared around him and he started to float. Spira flew towards Spyro and the blades began to clash against the dark dragon. He held the blades at bay with his giant ball, but the dark dragon could not foresee an opening. Spira smirked and began to initiate a swarm of sword thrusts that forced Spyro back and off his guard.

"sigh...this is sad. _Prismis Kontura!!_" Spira yelled. He gave a great vertical slash with his glaive that erupted in a column of holy energy. Spyro took the blow and was sent into the ocean of the Peace Keeper's realm. Spira walked up to the sight and stared at the water...until he took a direct hit from Spyro's ball and chain. The huge steel weapon pinned Spira to the ground in a huge crater and Spyro was not far behind. Spira looked up at the dark dragon and began to grit his teeth. Spyro drew his weapon back and brought his axe to Spira's face; rain began to fall as the two stood staring at one another.

"...you know...power isn't just used to wreak havoc on the worlds that we create, than again it's not my place to decide how you use your power, it's yours. I am a god of creation...I don't know how I could have bore a god of destruction. You were so innocent when you were born...how could you have grown into this? I know it wasn't just Seroth or Lucid...it was you. I want you to know that even if you do tear this world to pieces...you're still my son and I'll still love you."

Spira disappeared in a flurry of white feathers and dust and Spyro just stood in the impact crater staring at the sky. He lept out of the crater and landed with a thud, taking pride in his size. He looked at the destruction that he wove and contemplated what the blue dragon had said to him. Spyro had many questions posed in his mind, but he could not find the words to speak them or his voice. All he could do was roar and growl and swing his weapons savagely; not speak. What had he turned into? What was this beast that had taken over his soul--or rather, taken his soul? What fate awaited him at the end of his road? All Spyro could do was look up at the sky and give a grand roar for his victory...or was it?

_**End Chapter Two**_

**ValkierieDjermagandre:** Yes! It's finally here! I like Spyro's new form, plus the destructive ability is just great. What do you think? On a side note, I deeply apologize for being so late with this; I've barely been able to get my hands on my brother's laptop so I couldn't type anything.


	16. The Lurking

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, _still_ do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book II: Reign of Darkness

**Chapter 3: The Lurking**

After a meeting with the elders, Elora stood in a field of flowers in the Magic Crafter's home with Suzaku catching up to her from behind. Elora turned around and smiled at the white phoenix child; Suzaku had grown much faster than she thought he would and he now resembled a small Chocobo-like bird. He walked up to Elora's side and smiled at her.

"It surprises me how I can just stand here in this field while one of my greatest friends and savior is in danger...oh, well; we're still formulating a plan of action, anyways..." Elora said.

"Well, you can't just sit around anyway, right?" came a voice.

Elora turned around and met the sight of the dragonian god, Spira. He walked up to her and examined her; after which he walked past her and stood on a cliff's edge looking out at the former Artisan home.

"You are..." Elora said.

"Spira; dragonian god and father of Spyrol...well, Spyro to you." Spira simply said.

"Wow. I thought you were dead..."

"...I kind of am, but I'm living off of whatever pure energy is still in Spyro's soul."

"How is that possible?"

"Like this.." Spira said, producing a glass orb. It had a large wisp of light energy inside, kind of in the shape of a dragon, "this is the light energy that was ejected from Spyro's soul when...when that darkness took over."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to go with you to the Artisan home...or I wanted you to come with me."

"What?! We can't go there yet!"

"Look, if we wait too long, than Spyro will have ran through half the dragon realms by then. We can't wait because he won't either."

"...you've got a point. Okay, when do you want to go?"

"As soon as you can get yourselves ready."

"But, what are we going to do once we get there?"

"...right now, Spyro's heart is very unstable; anything could push him in either direction, but an exorcism would be the best choice of action. Meet me at the highest cliff in the Magic Crafter's home; we're going to see if we can put a stop to my boy and his temper."

Spira's wings covered his body and he disappeared in a flurry of white feathers. Elora looked on and then turned her gaze to the mountains. She was a little apprehensive about the whole thing, but she had confidence that Spira knew what he was doing...whether they would succeed, she did not know...

* * *

The Artisan home. The sky still maintaned its dark pallete and there were monsters and demons running around all over the place. Spires of dark energy stabbed out the ground almost everywhere, but most of the monsters smashed a good lot of them. Inside a newly erected temple, the ruler of the dark lands resided; Spyro was comfortably seated on a throne, but he still maintaned an emotionless expression. His eyes were very transparent, but rage could be sensed from his person; especially, when he remembered what happened the day before...Spira. In his rage, Spyro slammed a glass of demon blood onto the arm of his throne; it promptly smashed. The demon king looking at his hand and the blood that flowed from it...his expression not altering one bit. He licked the blood off of his hand and his body pulsated with power. He then turned his gaze toward a large stained-glass window; it displayed a picture of the same dragon that was in Seroth's tome, but it had a more demonic appearance. Spyro smirked evilly at the thought of becoming that beast, but he was more concentrated on the ability to change his form into any demon he pleased.

The dragon hopped off of his throne and walked up a long staircase, which led him to the top of his temple. He looked at the land below and smiled; he enjoyed the world he created and would stop at nothing to overwrite Spira's world with his. Spyro cleched his fist and opened it; revealing a soul as black as night; probably blacker. He twirled his claws around it and soon the image of a large, serpent-like dragon appeared before him. It was shadowed, so there weren't many features, but it seemed to were a helmet on its head and had four sets of wings lining its back. It had long claws and talons and its body ended in three tails. Spyro smirked and put the soul away, looking down on his world once more before going back inside...

* * *

Spira stood at the top of the large cliff, staring out at the lands below. He hadn't seen the Magic Crafter home in centuries and, for him, it seemed like an entirely different place. He smiled to himself, until he heard footsteps behind him. The dragon turned around and saw Elora walking up to him with Suzaku by her side.

"Ready?" Elora asked. This took Spira by surprise; he figured that he'd be asking that.

"Of course. Any others?" Spira asked.

"Yeah, but they're a little slow..."

"Hmm...I need to ask you something.."

"What is it?"

"If there was no other option, would you be willing...to put Spyro to rest?"

"...I...I don't know..."

"Neither do I. He has a mysterious aura about him; an aura that prevents anyone from killing him..."

"Can that happen?!"

"Yes. It's a power that only the most powerful of demons have. He's using our memories of his former self to project that aura. He won't go down easily."

After Spira finished that sentence, Hunter and Sparx arrived; giving him the signal that they were ready. Spira nodded and looked at Suzaku; the phoenix child closed his eyes and was wrapped in a giant fireball. He then emerged as a true phoenix; Blue flames flared wildly from his wings and the armor plate on his chest was adorned with a gem, which had flames inside. His tail feathers were also enveloped in flames and a huge ring was slung around his neck. Suzaku looked at Elora and she jumped on his back; followed by Hunter and Spira. Sparx fluttered near Spira's head as if he were his former friend.

"Alright..._Let's go!!!!_" Spira called. Suzaku gave a proud call and then ran off the ledge; taking flight toward the Artisan home...

* * *

As the Artisan home came into view, Elora gave Suzaku the signal to land and he did; touching down on the barren lands. Elora hopped off and beheld the sight of all of the monsters running around all over the place. She narrowed her eyes; especially when she saw the temple in the place of the palace. Spira walked forward and gave everyone a serious look.

"All right. We need to head to that temple; that's where Spyro is. Keep your wits about you at all times; this place is overrun by dark magic, so its unstable. If a behemoth--or any of these monsters, for that matter--sees you, don't look it in the eyes, alright? Let's go." Spira said.

Spira and the group walked forward, watching their steps carefully. They avoided every beast that they could see to make sure that the reverse didn't happen, and soon they reached the temple...but it wouldn't be that easy. Two demonic dragons blocked the door; they wore silver armor and had huge swords strapped to their backs. They also had small wings coming out of their backs along with horns. The two looked at the group facing them and narrowed their eyes.

"So who are you?" Spira asked.

"Yamiro." One replied.

"Orimay." So said the other.

"We are the guardians of--"

"--Dark master, Spyro-sama." They spoke in monotone as they finished each other's sentences.

"Dark master? So is that what he calls himself, now?" Hunter coyly said.

"The dark master does not--"

"--Wish to speak with weak mortals. He also strictly ordered--"

"--Not to let a certain blue, dragonian god into his temple."

"Really? Well, what if we kicked both of your asses and called it a day?" Spira said.

"Yeah, we really need to speak with him and you're not going to get in our way." Elora said.

"The master does not need--"

"--any fools of the light messing up his world. We will--"

"--be glad to kill you and take your heads in--"

"--as trophies for his highness' future victory over this pathetic world."

Both Yamiro and Orimay drew their swords at the same time and rushed forward with blinding speed. Spira jumped back and drew his glaive, Spirayoma. He charged back and attempted a point-blank attack on the gemini, but they dodged back.

"You can't defeat us--" Yamiro started.

"--with such simple tactics." Orimay finished.

The two demons swung their swords at the ground, creating a flaming sonic boom. Spira deflected it with an attack of his own and then began to run forward again. He feigned an attack and the two demons jumped into the air, but they met Elora up there. She swung her rapier, but Yamiro swung his brother around and he deflected her sword with his tail. Orimay than let loose a powerful breath attack that took Elora out of the air. Yamiro followed up with a direct slam attack with his tail. Elora hit the ground with a loud thud and Hunter immediately ran over to her.

"Elora! Are you okay?!" Hunter exclaimed. The Gemini Dragons landed behind him and they both radiated with sinister energy.

"You are not fit to--" Yamiro started.

"--live in master Spyro's world. You can die now."

_"Gemini Inferno!!" _Finally speaking with emotion, the two dragons brought their swords together and transformed into a giant dragon; half white and half black. The combined dragon unleashed a collosal fireball at the team.

"Get back!!" Spira commanded. Everyone jumped back and Spira swung his blade at the fireball. The Gemini Dragons smirked and the huge ball of flame exploded and Spira was blown back a considerable distance; severe burns apparent on his body.

"Dammit...these guys are no pushovers..." Spira said, trying with all of his strength to pick himself up.

"You thought that this was going to be--" Yamiro started.

"--easy? We unleash all of our power on you because--" Orimay continued.

"--you cause master Spyro so much pain. We will kill you--"

"--and make sure your souls don't rest."

"Will you stop that?! It's so annoying!" Elora said. She lept out of Hunter's arms and rushed at Yamiro.

The dragon side-stepped and swung her around to his brother, who promptly attempted a dragon claw. Elora ducked and swung her blade at Orimay, but he jumped back and Yamiro swung his sword at her; she caught it on her own. Orimay jumped at her and prepared a vertical slash.

"You can't beat us--" Yamiro started.

"--on your own. We are--" Orimay continued.

"--too powerful."

Orimay swung his sword at Elora, but it was stopped by Hunter's bare hand. He smirked, but Yamiro pushed Elora back and began to focus on Hunter. Spira rushed forward and prepared a blast of holy energy. He fired it at the twins, but they sensed the energy and jumped in opposite directions. Spira cursed under his breath and began to take off in the opposite direction. Elora and Hunter followed and soon, the group was surrounded; Yamiro on one side, Orimay on the other. The twins brandished their blades and jumped at eachother to prepare for...

_"Gemini Freeze!!"_

The twins struck their swords together and drew a long breath; unleashing it in the form of a small orb of cold air. The twins simultanously smacked the ball of ice with their tails and it sailed at light speed toward the group. It hit the ground and exploded into a large cluster of black ice. The twins touched down on the cluster of ice and looked around. They smirked, but their smiles faded when Spira's voice rang out...

_"Archaeic Impact!!"_

Spira's foot, covered in ether, made contact with Yamiro and before he could come to his aid, Orimay was taken down by a hard kick from Elora. Spira attempted a vertical slash with Spirayoma, but Yamiro dodged quickly and came back at Spira with his own blade. Elora rose up from her attack and so did Orimay. The former quickly attacked with her rapier, but the latter jumped back and unleashed a savage blast of flames. Elora dashed forward, avoiding the flames, and attempted a shoulder charge. However, Orimay anticipated this and made a mighty leap backward; rejoining his brother.

"Damn!! Can't we keep you two seperated for ten minutes?!" Spira roared. He swung his blade and unleashed a mighty blast of air at the twins, but they dodged; Spira planned that.

"C'mon; we don't have time to deal with Humpty and Dumpty! Let's go!"

Spira blasted opened the door with a breath attack and led the others in. The Gemini Dragons said nothing, but they smirked and vanished. As Spira, Elora and Hunter ran through the halls of the palace, Suzaku caught up with them, holding a small blade. He transformed into a bigger form and everyone hopped aboard.

"So Spyro should be in the next room?" Sparx asked.

"If the set-up hasn't changed too much, than yeah." Spira replied.

"What does it matter--" came the voice of Yamiro.

"--if you die before you can reach him?" came the voice of his twin, Orimay.

_"Gemini Torrent!!"_

The twins appeared and they clashed their swords together, transforming into a great serpent. They unleashed a torrent of water from their black and white body that filled the halls and threatened to drown our heroes. Spira silently cursed under his breath as the torrent of water violently rushed toward them...

_**End Chapter Three**_

**ValkierieDjermagandre:** Yeah, it's finally here. I _LOVE_ those gemini dragons; they are awesome! The white one is Orimay and the black one is Yamiro. Aren't they great? Oh yeah, tell me if you noticed the joke behind their names. Finally, I think that I'll only be able to update on weekends now. Sorry. Wait that wasn't the last thing I wanted to say; I wanted to thank TrEiZi for reviewing. Thanks alot, buddy!!


	17. The Unfeeling

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, _still_ do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book II: Reign of Darkness

**Chapter 4: The Unfeeling**

**Author Note:** Just wanted to say the joke behind Yamiro and Orimay's names. Look at them very closely; give up? They are the same name backwards! Alright, on with the story.

As the rush of water from the Gemini Torrent ran closer, Spira had one final idea. He thrusted his sword into the ground and then made many movements with his hands. He then thrusted his right palm foreward and a light blue shield erupted from its energy. Everyone got the message really fast and got behind said shield; watching the water cascade over it as they stood. However, Yamiro had another idea in mind.

"You may have deflected our torrent--" Yamiro started, raising his sword.

"--but, you won't get away. Dragon Rush!" Orimay finished. Both dragons brought their swords down on Spira's barrier and a large rush of dark energy erupted from the attack. Spira tried his best to hold up the barrier, but in the end it shattered; throwing everyone back with shards of celestial energy.

"Damn!!" Spira yelled as he hit the ground.

"How can these guys be this strong?" Elora said through clenched teeth.

"We are the ultimate manifestation of the two polarities of all worlds; the polarities that--" Yamiro started.

"--clash together most violently in Master Spyro's body. He created us to rid himself of the pain of emotions." Orimay finished.

"Will you shut up?! Take this!!" Hunter said. He unleashed an arrow clad in light energy at the twins, but they deftly dodged and strided forward.

"Now!!" Spira said.

He picked up his sword and rushed at the distracted twins. He swung his blade at them so hard, the energy from his action caused the ground below to rip up into a huge stalagmite. The twins took a direct hit and screamed in unison as they were thrown back. Elora took the initiative and delivered a swift combo to both dragons; ultimately separating them. Hunter was next, shooting a barrage of arrows at Yamiro; he took all of them through his chest. Suzaku jumped at Orimay and blasted him with a flaming wing attack, and then followed that up with a powerful roundhouse kick. Finally, Spira attacked again, this time with a powerful breath attack. He released many rays of energy from his mouth and they exploded on contact with the twins. They hit the ground hard and both struggled to get up.

"Damn you!!" they both said. Spira rushed forward once more and attempted another attack, but the twins guard-impacted him, swinging him around to their side.

"You should know better than--" Yamiro started.

"--to rush at an enemy when you know they are clever imps. That was--" Orimay continued.

"--the most fatal mistake you could have made. Now then...hmm? Orimay--"

"--I noticed, Yamiro. We are being summoned. Sorry looks like we'll--"

"--have to finish this later."

"Hey, wait!" Spira said.

The twins clashed their swords together and then vanished without a trace. Spira picked himself off of the ground and immediately began running down the hall; Elora and the others following him close behind. Spira quickly healed everyone with a magic spell and charged toward the door; strange, but familiar memories flooded through his head as he went. Upon reaching the door, Spira wasted no time in just blasting down the door with celestial energy.

"Spyro!!" Spira yelled.

The team was very surprised at the room that faced them. There were no walls, but their were many stained glass windows floating in the air surrounding the platform. There was a large staircase with two giant, flaring braziers on its sides and all that could be seen beyond the room was a black void. Many stars could also be seen, but they were barely visible behind the clouds. Lightening crackled to and fro, complimenting the shadows that were apparent all over the room. The team looked up the staircase and saw their target; Spyro. The Dark Master sat with his hand on his cheek as though he were bored out of his mind and two familiar shadows stood by his sides. Spyro smirked to himself, but it dissolved when he picked himself up from the throne. He walked ominously down the stairs and once he reached the platform, he stared at the figures that presented themselves before him.

"So...you've come on your own." Spyro said. His voice was very monotone and Spira was surprised to see him speak.

"Spyro..." Elora and Sparx said. Spyro shifted his gaze to the figures that seemed familiar to him.

"Spyro, you must stop this madness. There is no need for all of this pointless malice!" Spira yelled.

"What do you know? You deserted me when I was a child; you promised you would come back for me, but you came when I was too used to the world I thought I came from."

"I had no choice! I couldn't have possibly brought you home to a broken world!"

"You act like you couldn't have rebuilt it fairly fast with the help of the six dragonian spirit guardians."

"..."

"Hmph...like matters now, anyway. I don't need you anymore; I don't need anyone, anymore. All I need is myself...and him."

"Who's 'him'?" Hunter asked. Spyro merely looked at him and as he did, a huge aura of dark energy erupted from his body and took a physical form of a large black, greater dragon; a dragon that Spira knew all too well. His body shook as he looked at the nightmare that erupted from Spyro's body.

"That's...D-Dark Dragoon!!" Spira said, not able to hold himself together.

"Yes...me and grandfather are together now. I won't let you mess up my world; not now, not ever." Spyro growled.

Dark Dragoon transformed into a large sword that Spyro gladly took into his hands. The sword had no hilt or guard, but the blade was very long. The length of it was adorned with red gems..or what looked like gems, but when pupils appeared inside of them, it was more clear what they were. A large eye gem that was apparent on Spyro's shoulder grew out and turned into a shield that covered the length of his arm. Spira looked at the beast that used to be his son and closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh as he drew his sword.

"Spira?!" Elora said. Spira looked at her with sorrow.

"There's no other choice; I have to. If I could get him down without killing him, than I will, but otherwise...In any event, it might be easier if I do this myself." Spira said. He stepped forward and as soon as he did, Spyro rushed forward.

The Dark Master started with a deft vertical slash, but Spira jumped back and released a sword beam; Spyro blocked it off with his shield and stretched his wrist out, releasing a small pearl on a chain that transformed into his giant dark axe. He slung his tail around, elongating it because his body was made of pure darkness, and held the axe with his tail. Spira dashed forward and swung at Spyro, but the latter brought a shadow out of the ground and blocked Spira's attack with it. Spyro than released a dark breath attack that caught Spira by surprise; the dragon god was thrown back and he hit the ground with considerable force.

"Damn...he has control over the shadows in this room..." Spira said.

"They are the shadows of my past and of your future." Spyro said.

Spyro held his hand up and charged an orb of dark energy. He threw it at Spira, but he dodged it and attempted a broad slash toward Spyro, but he deftly dodged and hit Spira hard with his tail. He followed that up by lauching the shadow of Dark Dragoon at him; the dark dragon took on his physical form and slashed Spira with his claws. Spira hit the ground and struggled to get up.

"This is horrible..." Elora said.

"Yeah. It's not an equal battle; Spyro wants to kill Spira by any means necessary, but Spira is trying his hardest not to kill Spyro." Sparx said.

Spyro walked up to Spira and gripped him by his neck. Spira looked into Spyro's eyes and saw the malice that possessed them. The former blasted the latter with a beam of celestial energy and he was thrown back, but regained easily.

"What's wrong, Spira? I know you can do better than this." Spyro said.

"...that's none of your business!" Spira said.

His angel wings ripped out his back and he rushed at Spyro with full speed, clashing very hard with his sword. He kept swinging at Spyro, but Spyro had no problem holding against Spira with his shield. Finally, Spyro had enough and jumped back very far; he started charging a breath attack in his mouth. Spira's eyes snapped open and he rushed forward to try and stop him, but he was too late. Spyro released the Lucid Flare and a huge rush of dark energy came at Spira. Thinking quickly, Spira held up his sword as the attack made contact; as the energy was being dispersed, the room itself seemed to fizzle. Spira kept holding and Spyro kept up his discharge, but Spira had more to deal with when Dark Dragoon appeared and let loose his own breath attack. When it made contact with Spira's sword, a loud ringing noise erupted from it.

The room began to violently ring with the energy, but there was no indication as to which would break first: the room or Spirayoma. Finally, a loud break sound was a clear indication as to what went first.

"Graaagh!!" Spira yelled.

The combined efforts of Spyro and Dark Dragoon forced Spira back very fast and he hit the ground with an uncomfortable thud sound; he was forced into the air again and finally made contact with a stone slab near the side of the door. When the dust cleared, one half of Spirayoma was embedded in the ground and the other half was still in the dragon's hand. He lay on the ground with his eyes empty of all thought. Spyro smirked and walked over to the body of his father; grabbing his neck and pinning him to the ground with his sword pointed in the general direction of his neck.

"Hmph. So is this how it ends, my father? No resurrection or strikeback?" Spyro said. Spira opened one of his eyes, but couldn't move very well. "Oh, well...it's not like I have anything against it."

As Spyro prepared to deal the final blow, he felt his body stop in mid-action. He looked down and found a blade stuck through his chest; he looked back and found Elora standing there, with her hair covering her eyes. The room was silent as Spyro stood there; stunned that this fool decided to deliver a sneak attack to him. Spyro's body sagged and he hit the ground on his knees, looking at the empty space of a throne room.

"No...I...I will not die now...I..." Spyro said.

"I'm sorry, Spyro...but, it was...the only way..." Elora said, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"You...fool!! Dark...Dragoon..._grandfather!!_"

When Spyro called out to him, Dark Dragoon appeared out of his shadow and forced Elora and Spira away with his dark aura. He looked at Spyro and narrowed his eyes at the opposing team that assauled his grandchild. Spyro looked up at Dark Dragoon and took in the dark energy offered to him. Spyro radiated with darkness and he stood up again, looking at Elora and company. He lept up into Dark Dragoon's arms and lay there with a very childish look in his eyes. Dark Dragoon raised his hand and Yamiro and Orimay appeared before the team; rising from Spyro's shadow.

"You have been very bad to--" Yamiro started.

"--our master, Spyro. You will be taken to--" Orimay continued.

"--the palace prison. Where you will await--"

"--your fate decided my masters Spyro and Dark Dragoon."

"What?! No way!" Elora challenged.

She rushed at Yamiro, but he easily guard impacted her and swung her around; leaving her succeptible to Orimay's arms. Yamiro looked at the rest of them and then turned back to Orimay.

"Gemini Forest?" Yamiro said.

Orimay just nodded and they clashed their swords together. They brought their swords down to the ground and a rush of vines grabbed hold of Elora's party. Spira's lifeless body was wrapped within the forest of vines and none could do anything against the fate that threatened them. Yamiro and Orimay snapped their fingers and their captured pray disappeared to the dungeon deep inside of the palace. Spyro stared out at nothing, but there may have been thoughts running through his head...none could tell for sure...

_**End Chapter Four**_


	18. The Exorcism

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer:  I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, _still_ do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

Book II: Reign of Darkness

**Chapter 5: The Exorcism**

Orimay and Yamiro continued to force Elora, Hunter, Sparx and Spira through the dark halls of the palace. As Elora walked, she had a thoughtful look on her face that was a tell-tale sign that she was thinking of a plan. She took the twins' ages in consideration to her plan and knew she had to do something as she looked at Spira's unconscious body. Hunter turned his gaze to the fawn; he apparentely knew that look.

"So what's the plan?" Hunter whispered.

"Well, I figure--" Elora started.

"Hey, shut your mouths prisoners..." Orimay started. He looked at his brother with a angered look; Yamiro was off in his own world.

"Yamiro!"

"Huh? What?" Yamiro plainly replied; that angered his brother even more.

"You're messing up our syncronization!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who's using exclamation when you're not supposed to, little brother."

"_You_ didn't finish my sentence, big brother! We were made to always be in sync and you messed it up!"

"You're over-reacting; and that's the problem right now."

"Shut up! _You're_ the problem!"

"You are."

"You are!"

"You are."

"You are!"

Elora and company looked at the bickering dragons and then turned back to eachother. Elora closed her eyes and then shrugged. She tapped Orimay on the shoulder and, as he turned around with a "What?!", she delivered a spin-kick to the dragon's jaw so hard, that he spat blood as he fell unconscious. Yamiro looked at his downed brother, but was met with a punch from Hunter; again, it was so hard that the dragon spat blood and sunk to the ground unconscious. Upon hearing all of the sounds of payback, Spira awoke; pain shot through his back and he lay back against the wall.

"Spira, are you okay?" Elora asked.

"This is nothing." Spira shallowly said. He brought his hands together and formed an orb of pure light. The dragon god thrusted it into his body and rose a few seconds later. He gave a sorrowful look as he looked at the broken blade that he carried.

"How could I let this happen to you, Spirayoma?"

"_I'm sorry, Spira. It's my fault._" Came a light voice. Spira turned to Elora, but she shrugged. The dragonian god put his hand to his chin in thought, but brushed it off as he looked to Elora and the others.

"So...what now?"

"I don't know. We can't go back up there and just start another fight with Spyro; not in our condition." Hunter said, rubbing his shoulder.

"But we can't just sit here in a cold, dark dungeon! There has to be something we can do..." Sparx said.

They stood there and thought for a few moments until Orimay started to rise. Elora looked down and, as the dragon turned to her with an angry look, she wacked him with the sheath of her rapier and kicked him again; surely sending him out again for another few hours.

"_Still aggressive as always, huh?_" Came the very same voice.

"Alright, who's saying that?" Elora said.

"_You shouldn't have forgotten me so soon; I still have darkness coursing through me, so if I get angry..._"

"Wait a second!" Spira interrupted.

He turned his gaze to one of the prison cells and saw a light; it was a mix of darkness and pure light. He walked over and saw a dragon chained up against a wall. It was white and had blue make-up across its body. Spira opened his hand and produced Spyro's light energy; the dragon-shaped wisp began to react very violently. It turned a shade of red and aggressively broke through the glass orb; circling around the body of the dragon. Spira looked at the dragon and his gaze turned soft.

"Spyro...you're Spyro, aren't you?" Spira asked. The light began to fade, but it shined strong again.

"_I can't get a clear view into this world for too long...hurry up and exorcise my body!_"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Elora asked.

"_That's why I left that spirit; you have to knock that bastard out and take him--_"

"--To the Ieron Temple in the Dream Weavers' world. Okay." Spira finished.

"_Do me a favor and take Yamiro and Orimay, too._"

"Why?" Hunter asked.

Spyro's voice didn't return and Spira merely turned toward Elora, Hunter and Sparx and nodded. The dragonian god pulled out a white feather and dropped the feather to the ground, summoning Suzaku; he was grown into a full-blown phoenix.

"I was wondering where he went..." Elora mused.

"Sorry. Suzaku, go distract Spyro so we can...put him to sleep for a while." Spira said.

Suzaku nodded and shrunk himself down to his child size. The phoenix ran off, undetered, to the throne room and it was as she was watching him, that Elora noticed that Yamiro and Orimay had vanished. She shrugged it off, however, and turned to Spira, Hunter, and Sparx to discuss the plan...

In the throne room, Spyro sat on his throne, polishing his sword; a large scar was apparent on his chest. As he was rubbing and wiping, he heard the sounds of talons clacking on the ground; the dragon looked up and saw Suzaku standing in the doorway. Spyro shifted his eyebrow and looked at the bird with an astonished look.

"What are you doing here? Did Yamiro and Orimay kill Elora and those others? Well, come over here and I'll put you out of your misery...nay, I'll take care of you; I've always wanted a phoenix." Spyro coyly said.

"_Really, though? I feel you have much more to worry about, master Spyro..._" Came the voice of a familiar dark wizard.

Spyro looked up once more, and saw Seroth sitting at the top of the door frame. The dark wizard had nothing covering his upper body, except a white cloth that ran from his shoulder to his side. His white and black hair covered most of his face except his one eye, but it was visible that he was smirking. Seroth lept down from the door frame and began to slowly walk up to Spyro. The dark wizard bowed down to him as he reached the top and smirked once again. Across the room, Elora and company were about to enter the room, until they saw Seroth and stopped.

"Him?!" Spira whispered. Elora forced him not to jump up and they just watched Seroth.

"Where were you all this time?! I was by myself for countless days!" Spyro said.

Seroth just walked closer to him and forced the dark dragon to lock lips with him. Elora and her team just stood in awe at the site of Seroth kissing Spyro. The two stood at the top of the throne and held themselves together for a long time, until a dark spirit began to escape from Spyro's body. The dragon tried to wrench himself away from Seroth, but the latter's grip was too strong and he continued his "exorcism". After five or so minutes, Seroth stopped and finished by hitting Spyro hard with his staff, which was strapped to his back. The dark dragon was safely knocked out and Elora's team safely confronted Seroth and his questionable behavior.

"Your son's a good kisser, Spira." Seroth said, quickly wiping his mouth. Spira was disgusted.

"Why in the seven hells did you just _kiss_ Spyro?!" Spira yelled.

"It was the only way I could put Dark Dragoon's spirit to sleep along with Spyro. You could say I have the magic kiss."

"What's your angle, Seroth?"

"Long story short, I was...an idiot." Seroth said, throwing his robe on, "If I still wanted to destroy you all, I would do it without awakening the Shinigami. So where are you taking him?"

"The Dream Weavers' realm." Hunter said. Seroth threw on his hood.

"I think we should go to the Yure mountain temple. This kind of an exorcism requires...different skills. We need to get the dragon elders to do it; all six of them instead of the traditional four."

"Alright. Let's go."

Elora scooped up Spyro into her arms and walked closer to Seroth. He stamped his staff on the ground and a black void opened up beneath the group. They all jumped in except Spira and Seroth; the former looked at the latter with a disgusted look.

"I can't believe I'm trusting you again." Spira said.

"Feels wierd to trust someone whom you haven't trusted in a millenia or two, doesn't it?" Seroth said.

"So...what are you going to do...when we have to go back?"

"I don't know. A butterfly never knows its path when it flies; it just lets the wind take it."

"I never understood what you were saying most of the time."

"I say we take him with us when we go."

"...I'll think about it."

Seroth used an "after you" gesture and Spira entered the black void. The dark wizard looked at the palace and noticed it started to fade. He narrowed his eyes.

"'Tis all a dream...this is no real deity power. Dark Dragoon..." Seroth mused. He entered the portal and left the strange realm...

At the Yure mountain temple, the blue dragon elder, Tomas, slept under a tree. He clutched his staff and seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully...until the crude sound of a dimension rending awoke him. The elder looked on and saw Seroth emerge from the portal, followed by Spira, Hunter, Sparx, and Elora holding Spyro. The dark wizard walked up to Tomas and waved.

"Hello. I'm here to--" Seroth started. He was stopped by Tomas' staff connecting with his face. He half closed his eyes and removed Tomas' staff from his cheek. "Alright, let me start again. I'm here to help you exorcise Spyro."

"But, did you not start this madness, you evil seed?!" Tomas roared. Seroth looked at the dragon that towered over him and merely turned around.

"Let's just go inside, shall we?" Everyone followed his lead except Spira and Tomas.

"Is he for real?" Tomas whispered.

"Well, that's what he told me. Remember, Seroth never lies." Spira said, shrugging.

He walked into the temple and Tomas followed. Inside, Spyro's body was laid onto a platform with a magic glyph and all of the dragon elders, and Seroth, surrounded him. Seroth took out his staff and placed a blue gem on it.

"Alright...let us begin. Spira, the soul." Seroth said. Spira released the spirit from the glass orb and it began to float around Spyro. "I summon the power of the Shinigami dragons; magic powerful enough to shake the foundation of all that is reason. Tsubasa, Rhanara, Yotoi, Leviathara, and Valigarmanda; lend your darkness to this dragon to help him fight off this evil."

"You're using the Shinigami?! You fool!!" Titan roared.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

The wind whipped up in the room and the roaring of dragons thicked the air. Spyro's body began to arc and Dark Dragoon's silohuette began to emerge from Spyro's body; he roared in anger while Seroth smirked proudly. The dark wizard revealed his dark eye and his skin darkened to a black-ish tone. He also ripped off the top of his robe and revealed many dark incantations.

"_Push out the offending darkness with your own! Leave your mark if you will and leave him teetering if you will! Save his soul and release him from the chains of the shadows! Banish the shadows of the past!!_" Seroth roared.

By this time the room was filled with violent wind and flames; not to mention the roaring of numerous dragons. Black lightening was arcing around Spyro's body and Dark Dragoon was having as hard a time keeping control as he was relinquishing it. Seroth kept up his chant as chunks of earth began to rise around the dragonian demi-god. The latter was screaming and roaring uncontrolably and Elora, who watched from a considerable distance, couldn't stand seeing the dragon in pain. After a few hours of this, Dark Dragoon began to tire and that was when Seroth saw the key moment.

"_Renora Einsora!! Kire no Mahera Sancara, Dark Dragoon!!_" Seroth said. A large rush of energy hit him and blew him into a wall, knocking him out. Dark Dragoon's spirit was forced out of Spyro's body and flew off...thus leaving an uncomfortable silence in the room. Black flower petals floated down from the air and the candles in the room were all lit with black flames.

"Spyro!" Elora said.

She ran up to the unconscious dragon and began to shake him; oddly enough that jarred him from his sleep. Spyro's body had returned to its white color, except half-way down his arms and legs it was still black. His eyes were purple and his hair was blue, but started to go into white and black. He had nine tails with a huge glass ball at the end of the center tail which held a flame and an "infinity" symbol. He had two large, silver horns that resembled Lucid's horns and there were larger ridges going down the sides of his back. He had four, small, white and black wings and two long dragon whiskers extended from his cheeks.

Finally, he had a large black burn mark on his back that resembled four dragons circling eachother in chains and black and white incantations on his body.

"Spyro...are you okay?" Elora asked. Spyro said nothing, and just moved his frame through the crowd and through the door; he was obviously scarred from the experience and also very glad that he was stopped from doing something very unforgivable...but apparentely, he hadn't forgiven himself...

_**End Chapter Five; End Book II**_

_**ValkierieDjermegandre: **_Told you it would be short...or did I? I don't remember, but at least this one's done. There are still some plot holes, aren't there? Where did Dark Dragoon go? What happened to Yamiro and Orimay? What will happen in the end? We'll see soon in _Book III: Weaving the Final Dream_. See ya then.


	19. The Emotionless Dragon God

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer:  I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, _still_ do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy…

ValkierieDjermegandre: If you've stuck around up until now, you'll know that this chapter starts _Book III: Weaving the Final Dream_. Book II was short because I couldn't find ways to drag it out given the course of events. If you're insulted or upset about that, sorry. Spyro, you know what to do.

Spyro:...I barely have a voice and you still want me to do the synopsis?

ValkierieDjermegandre: Yes. Come on, you have fans who are reading this.

Spyro: Fine, fine...

Book III: Weaving the Final Dream

**Chapter 1: The Emotionless Dragon God**

_I hate this...I hate everything. Becoming this great "god" was nothing but a nightmare, what with all of the deaths of the dragonian spirit guardians and me being used as a weapon by Seroth. Of course, he couldn't control all of my anger that was released...so I began to rage across realms; filling them with discord and fear because I thought it would soothe my ego. All it did was make it worse, however...and now, though I was exorsized of my grandfather's angry and vengeful spirit, I myself feel angry and vengeful. I feel like I have the power to destroy even the dreams and memories of whomever I wished and leaving everyone in a state of oblivion...like I am now..._

Several days passed by since Spyro's exorcism. This particular one was a sunny, peaceful day that seemed to invite all of the young dragons outside to play. Everyone was very happy and enjoying their day...all except for one. All of the younger dragons immediately stopped what they were doing when the emotionless shinigami that was Spyro walked through. Even though he was exorcised, he hadn't returned to his normal size so he towered over most other dragons his age; not to mention he still radiated with an evil aura. Whenever he passed by anyone and they tried to speak to him, Spyro just casted a gaze that was full of both anger and sorrow; he moved his mouth but no sound came out and then he would just walk away. During nights, even cold ones, he would just find a tree and lay under it; not necessarily sleeping because he never closed his eyes except to blink. His emotionless figure seemed to drag through the villages of the Magic Crafters' realm everyday and his friends were getting worried. They figured it was an after-effect of the exorcism, but it was going on too long.

One morning, Elora woke up and walked outside of the temple she, the rest of Spyro's friends, and the elders were staying at and she saw the dragon god sitting at the edge of a cliff; staring out at the Artisan home...taken by his rage. She hadn't spoken to Spyro ever since he woke up, and because it was her first time in days, she took a deep breath and walked toward him. She patted the big dragon on one of his hounches; he looked at her, felt nothing, and turned back around, narrowing his eyes. Elora sat down next to him and minded his tail; he moved it as she sat down.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Elora said, trying to strike a conversation with the shinigami. He said nothing and just snorted, blowing steam out of his nose. "Spyro, I'm worried about you. You haven't said anything in weeks and float around the villages as if--"

"As if I don't belong?" Spyro finally whispered. Elora was shocked at the sound of his voice. It wasn't the voice she remembered.

"...well, yeah. I miss the dragon that I knew...I miss your smile, your cockiness, your aura of sarcasm. You used to make me feel secure with your godly powers. Now you just make me feel...afraid."

"..."

"I can tell that you're fragile now; anything could make you cry or destroy something in utter rage. Why can't you return to normal?"

"..."

"Spyro..."

"...what does it matter? What does it matter if I go back to what I used to be? I'm a god; I shouldn't have any friends."

"That's not true. You have us--"

"I _used_ to have you. it doesn't matter now because I can't feel happiness. I can't feel love, I can't feel sarcasm, I can't feel confidence...I can't feel _anything_!!" After that comment, Spyro's hands erupted in a dark aura and he slammed them to the ground.

"...oh, is that so? Is that why you float around as if you have no soul?"

Spyro didn't reply. He just rose from his seat and scornfully blasted a huge, dark fireball at nothing. He walked off on all fours, resembling a behemoth with his size. Elora just watched him go; she watched the shadow of her friend float away, wondering if she said something she shouldn't have or picked the wrong topic to speak about. Hunter walked past Spyro and up to Elora, turning his gaze back to the dark dragon.

"I take he finally spoke?" Hunter said.

"Yeah...but, hardly how I wanted him to." Elora replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He was empty and shallow; he didn't care about our friendship or anything like that, not to mention he looked as though he would have killed me just as easily as when he was possessed. I'm really wondering what's going on with him, but he'll snap at me if I try to go too deep inside."

"Maybe Tomas will know something. For the last few days, he's been looking like he's been investigating his behavior."

"It's worth a shot. Let's go." Hunter extended his hand for Elora and she took it as he helped her up. They nodded and started off toward the temple, but Elora stopped when a though rung in her head. "Wait a minute! Back at the Artisan home, where did Yamiro and Orimay go?!"

"Why would you suddenly think about that?"

"Because...I remember Spyro saying that we needed them before the exorcism..."

"...oh. Well, it's kind of too late for that now. Maybe we could look into it later." Elora just nodded and they headed for the temple...

In the center of the village, a familiar pink dragon walked. Ember looked from right to left; searching for something apparentely and she found it when she looked up at the fountain. Even though he wasn't purple, the white dragon still had a feeling that she recognized. Ember smiled a wide smile and walked over to the dragon god; he didn't turn his gaze but shifted his eyes to look at her.

"Hi, Spyro." Ember said, as she sat next to him on the fountain.

"...hello, Ember." Spyro almost silently replied. Ember gave him a different feeling than Elora did.

"So, what's up? What happened to that wierdo with the hood?"

"He's in bed. He expended much of his energy exorcising me."

"I'm glad you don't have that bad spirit in you anymore; I couldn't bare the thought of you being so evil."

"So...you don't mind how I am now?"

"No. As long as you don't try to take anyone's head off, I'm fine with how you look. That was never why I loved you, anyways."

"...really?"

"Yeah. I loved you because you were a hero. You were always doing nice things for us and saving the world, or worlds. I loved that part of you, not how you looked."

"I would say the same thing, but it would be a lie. I can't feel anything except sorrow and anger. A kiss from me would be a shallow feeling."

"We could test that theory if you like."

"..."

The two dragons looked at one another. Purple eyes met blue and they looked as though they were deeply involved. Ember looked at Spyro's eyes closely; a spell was being conceived within the depths of his gaze...a spell that was frightening yet it was...almost magnetic. A feeling inside, however, stopped Spyro dead in his tracks; it was almost like lightening shocking the depths of his heart. He gritted his fangs in pain and backed off; Ember looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Oh...so that's what you meant." Ember said.

"I'm...a soul-less beast. A god of destruction. I'm not supposed to have feelings or emotions." Spyro whispered.

He got himself up and walked off; Ember just sat on the fountain and looked at her hero in distress. Spyro walked out of town and sat under a tree; once he did, his shadow started to react and moments later, the twin dragons Yamiro and Orimay appeared before Spyro. The gemini dragons looked at their master and nodded to each other as they walked behind him and climbed on his back. Spyro's face didn't alter one bit.

"What are you two doing?" Spyro said.

"We notice that you are--" Yamiro started.

"--not well. Is something wrong?" Orimay finished.

"No. Ironically enough, I don't feel like anything is wrong; maybe this is just how I'm supposed to be. I was told I was exorcised of my grandfather's spirit, but I still feel chains in there." Yamiro and Orimay looked at eachother.

"Maybe it's because of us--"

"--that you don't feel normal..."

"Don't speak like that; it's not like you two at all."

"Master Spyro--"

"--what are we to do now? We feel as if--"

"--you have unfinished business. Do you still--"

"--wish to overwrite this world?"

"...I actually don't know what I want to do. I'm just floating now; pretending to exist...maybe I'll just disappear."

"If you do--"

"--can we come too?"

"You two are silly. You know that you follow me everywhere, anyway. Of course, if I disappear, you'll come too; you guys are all I have left."

"Master Spyro, you seem quite upset--"

"--today. Is there anything--"

"--we can do to help you?"

"...hmm...I don't think so. Helping me is probably impossible."

The three dragons sat for a minute, silent as the wind surrounding them. They stilled themselves..until Spyro heard the voice of Hunter calling him. He half-heartedly turned around and met the eyes of his friend...but so do Yamiro and Orimay.

"You?!" Hunter said. Yamiro and Orimay jumped off of Spyro's back and drew their swords.

"Leave Master Spyro alone. He is--" Yamiro started.

"--not well. If you wish to disturb him--" Orimay continued.

"--you will have to go through us."

"Yamiro, Orimay, easy." Spyro interupted. He rose and faced Hunter, "What is it, Hunter?"

"Tomas wants to speak with you."

"Alright. Come, you two."

Spyro began walking to the temple and the twins climbed on his back. When they did, Spyro spread his wings and took off to the skies, leaving a dark wind behind him. Hunter looked up at the dragon god as he went...

Spyro landed in front of the temple and flinched as he looked at the structure. Yamiro and Orimay looked at him with worried looks, but the dark dragon shook his head and continued into the temple, followed by his "sons". Inside the temple, a red carpet led the dragons to the central room, but the trio looked around. The columns lining the walls were gold and pictures of past elders and dragonian mages and sages lined those walls. There were many dragon designs made out of gold and silver and the place seemed to be made out of wood that Spyro hadn't seen before. As he looked around, Spyro bumped into the door at the end of the hall. He rubbed his nose and pushed the door open, immediately seeing Tomas sitting on a pillow in the back of the room. The blue dragon elder had his face in a book, but he did sense the presence of the three dragons.

"Come and relax, my friends." Tomas quietly said, almost whispering. Spyro, Yamiro and Orimay walked forward and sat down in front of Tomas; the gemini dragons sat on either side of Spyro.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Spyro said. Tomas shut the book he was reading and locked eyes with Spyro.

"Your soul. Where did it go?"

"...how the hell should I know?"

"It _is_ your soul, is it not? You of all others should know of its whereabouts."

"Did you really just call me here to throw riddles at me?"

"Maybe you don't know where it is because you don't want it back. Your soul is so corrupted that you made it leave your body; you told it not to come back."

"What would you, of all dragons, know about _my_ soul?!" Spyro was getting quite angry.

"There is no need to yell, my friend. Regardless, I think you should go back."

"Go back? To where?"

"The celestial plain; Sakur."

"What?! Why would I want to go back there?!"

"It is your true home. It is where you belong, not to mention you've overstayed your welcome here."

"...huh?"

"You've been here for fifteen years, Spyro; denying your true self. It has forced itself out now, seperating your soul as well. Fifteen years...in the years of the gods, that is nearly a whole millenium."

"Why? Why should I go back there? There's nothing to go home to!"

"Your soul is there. Your father is there. The dragonian spirit guardians are there. You must return immediately."

"What's going to happen if I don't?"

"The maximum time a god or goddess can stay away from his or her home is fifty years...as you can see, you have broken that limit by nine hundred-forty nine years. The one-thousandth year is your final chance; if you don't return within that time, you will disappear. Everyone will forget all about you, even your true family will forget you. It will be as though you never existed."

"..."

"This year ends in three months. You have three months to save your existence."

"Who cares? After everything I did, I'm pretty sure everyone would like to forget all about me. I have no place in this world, nor do I have a place in Sakur!"

"You must heed the call of your destiny, Spyrol the dragon!"

After hearing that name, Spyro snapped and blasted a fireball at Tomas. The elder picked up his staff and guarded against the attack. Spyro's eyes burned with fury and he released his axe and his ball and chain from their bracelets. He gripped both weapons and crouched into a battle position. Yamiro and Orimay stepped back and leapt on top of the door frame, poised to watch someone get slaughtered.

"Don't _ever_ call me by that name! I never want to _hear_ it!!" Spyro roared. Tomas sighed and twisted off the bottom part of his staff to draw his rapier from it. He got into his battle position and stiffened his look.

"So, this is the only way that I can teach you to seek your true existence? Fine then; let's make this quick." Tomas said.

Spyro jumped at Tomas, swinging his axe in a vertical fashion; he struck the ground and caused a rift in the ground. Seeing Tomas behind him, Spyro fired off the chain mace but Tomas saw his move and kicked the ball in a blindspot to send it away from him; the blue dragon elder lunged at Spyro with a quick thrust attack, but the dark dragon jumped back and shot forward again. Tomas caught the incoming strike on his rapier and stared into the flaring eyes of his opponent. Soon after, Tomas parried Spyro's attack to the side and went for a straight blow to the back; however, Spyro swung his tail around and took the blow on his hard scaled tail. The dark dragon didn't even flinch as he released a dark flaming breath attack; Tomas countered with a quick ice spell, sending many icicles through the ground at the dark dragon's flames. The two attacks collided and sent both fighters back; each one hitting a wall.

"Hargh! Looks like we're evenly matched, my friend." Tomas said. Spyro wasn't moved.

"You'd think so, but I have more power! _Shinigami Yotoi_!!" Spyro said.

A great miasma rose from Spyro's shadow and took the form of a chinese-style dragon. It had white eyes and silver, armor-like scales covering its underside. It had long whiskers coming from each side of its head and a great mass of hair rose from its head and floated above its back. Razor sharp ridges lined its back and it had long, powerful claws on its four hands and arms. Its back area split off into six, seperate, spiraling tails that had a great mass of fur on the end of each. Spyro smirked and the twins, Yamiro and Orimay floated down and joined him as he jumped back and melted into miasma himself. The three dragons melted into the body of Yotoi and the large twelve-foot-long dragon gained red eyes and held four purple orbs in its hands.

"Joining with a shinigami...very impressive." Tomas said. Yotoi roared; setting off columns of flame in the room. "Yotoi, the shinigami of the consuming flame...come!"

Tomas jumped at Yotoi, but the shinigami shifted its position and quickly flew behind Tomas unleashing a powerful breath attack as he did. Tomas barely dodged the attack, but took a hit from the shockwave as the attack hit the ground. Tomas hit the wall but Yotoi wasn't done; the shinigami flew up to Tomas and struck the elder hard with his tail, also knocking out the back wall as he did. Tomas hit the ground hard outside, and Yotoi brought his hands together; his orbs glowed and he roared as a dark aura surrounded him. Tomas immediately rose and dodged from left to right as fire and magma rose from the ground; Yotoi was slowly turning the area around him into a fiery wasteland. After maybe ten or fifteen minutes, Tomas landed on a rock and witnessed the results of Yotoi's rage; the area within a ten yard radius was turned into a fiery hell and the temple was slowly burning in the crater of magma that Yotoi floated over.

"Bastard...thus, is the power of the shinigami; dark dragon gods that live only to destroy...what has Spyro been infected with?" Tomas said.

"Tomas!" Came the voice of Elora. Tomas turned his gaze behind himself and saw Elora, Hunter, Sparx, Bianca, Seroth, and the rest of the elders running up to him.

"What happened here?!" Bianca yelled.

Tomas was getting ready to answer, but the moving form of Yotoi's maw drew his attention more so. Tomas jumped and dodged Yotoi's bite; propping himself on the Shinigami's maw as he did so. The elder jumped up and ran along Yotoi's snaking body; dodging both the ridges and the possibility of falling into the hellfire below. Yotoi wore an angry look and turned his head toward Tomas; the shinigami blew hot air onto his body, causing small volcanos to erupt on his body. Tomas looked below his feet and saw the beginnings of a volcano stirring. Thinking quickly, Tomas stabbed Yotoi's body and the shinigami predictably roared and wriggled; shaking Tomas off in the process. The elder landed on what remained off the temple and stared at the shinigami; Yotoi growled deeply under his breath and swung his four arms, causing the magma below to stir and shift. The shinigami raised his hands and the magma followed; forming a large nova of fire and magma above the dragon. Yotoi fired the nova at his enemy and Tomas began chanting.

"_Miro ein setsu...cossora mayora...Banishing Ice!!_" Tomas said.

He fired a freezing blast of ice and water at Yotoi's hellfire; the two attacks connected and a grand explosion followed. The blast forced both dragons back and Yotoi fell into the steaming pool of his rage. Tomas almost landed into the magma as well, but Seroth (riding on a cloud) caught the dragon elder. He smirked at Tomas and turned his gaze back to where Yotoi stumbled in; the dark wizard stared in amazement, having seen the destructive power of the shinigami. The biggest question floating through his head was, what happened to Spyro in Yotoi's body? The wasteland of fire and magma posed as the fire that burned inside Spyro and when that fire was released...nothing would survive...

_**End Chapter One**_

_**ValkierieDjermegandre: **_That was long, peoples. But, it was a fun chapter. Shinigami Yotoi; his flames burn through anything. So starts Book III...


	20. Crossing Over

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, _still_ do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy….

Book III: Weaving the Final Dream

**Chapter 2: Crossing Over; Spyro's Destiny Unveiled**

When Spyro opened his eyes, he saw that he was sitting on a giant floating island. It was floating over the sea and the waves themselves were quite fierce. There seemed to be an eternal storm around the island and there were many ruins lined up around the altar that Spyro seemed to be sitting on. The shinigami rose and found that there were seven swords on the platform; six surrounding him and one directly behind him. The six all had the same design; they looked like Spirayoma except that the handle didn't have dragon wings. The handles had many black gems lining the circular center and the way they were set up made them look like dragon scales. Spyro turned around and saw the lone blade that was sitting in the center; it was his own sword, Adamatinacor. It was badly damaged and the adamant was murky; so murky that Spyro couldn't see through it.

"What the hell? Adamatinacor, what are you doing in a place like this...in fact, what am _I_ doing in a place like this...?" Spyro asked.

"_This is the Yasu Shrine, where evil beings and shinigami like ourselves are sealed for eternity..._"

"Who's there?"

Once Spyro uttered that statement, five of the six blades began to radiate with a violent energy and then sillouettes of five dragons came out of the swords. Their figures were completely black so there were no features. However, Spyro looked very hard at the first dragon and then its shape and body became clear because it was the one he recognized.

"Shinigami Yotoi." Spyro solemnly said. "So apart from what you just said, what exactly is this place?"

"_The Yasu Shrine. An eternal tomb for all evil, no matter what it is. This place is where both the powers of the Shadow Realm and the dark dragon, Lucid, were sealed._" Yotoi responded.

"...even Dark Dragoon?"

"_...no, not him. He was sealed in a different manner..._"

"Adamatinacor...why does it seem like that sword follows me everywhere?"

"_It is your sword. It won't part with you so easily, Spyro..._"

"Spyro...does that name even fit me anymore...?"

"_...that depends. Names mean nothing to us Shinigami..._"

"Yeah, to you..."

"_...I said us for a reason. You are also a shinigami; Spira told you a long time ago._"

"...oh, yeah. He did say that...is that why all these swords look like Spirayoma?"

"_No, not exactly...these swords...they are all a part of Spira himself. To create the six Dragonian Spirit guardians, the dragon god had to take fragments of his own sword and use a special alchemy. However, in order to stabilize the powers of the guardians, Spira had to extract the dark essence from those fragments. That darkness had to be molded and when it was, we, the shinigami, were created._"

"Well, that's a cute story and all, but what do I have to do with this?"

"_Hmph, so confused. Think for a minute. Spira had no wife or any love for anyone. How do you think you, the ultimate shinigami, was born?_"

Spyro closed his eyes and digested the thought. He knew there were six dragonian spirit guardians: Syre, Phyre, Yuryre, Ruinyre, Okiryre, and Lucyre. He also knew there were six shinigami: Tsubasa, Rhanara, Yotoi, Laviathara, Valigarmanda, and Yamirorimay. But where did he fit into this? According to Yotoi, Spyro was a shinigami, meaning that he had to have been created through the same alchemy...not to mention, he was "the ultimate shinigami"...

"_Figure it out yet?_" Yotoi said.

"Yes...my egg was created from the darkness of Spira's soul, wasn't it?" Spyro said, with a tinge of sorrow in his voice, "I could've figured. If I was born in a normal dragon egg, I wouldn't have grown up to become this beast..._so then, why the hell should I go back to Sakur_?!"

"_Shinigami like ourselves have no place in the world. We are creatures of destruction and only that. Our souls are artificial, our hearts non-existent, our emotons a facade; the only thing that we are is power._"

"I understand."

Yotoi and the other shinigami all disappeared, while Spyro walked up to the sword that held the former. The dragon gripped the sword and ripped it out of the ground; causing a dark red mist to rise out of the ground and enter his body, along with a rush of power. He then proceeded to walk around the perimeter of the altar and rip every other sword out of the ground; more mist and more power surges followed. By the time the shinigami walked up to Adamatinacor, an aura more evil than anything else was bursting forth from his body. He gave the glaive a cold stare with his ruby red eyes.

"Adamatinacor...you may have served me in the past, but I don't need you anymore. Spira gave you to me...no, not to me. He gave you to Spyro...the Spyro of the past. _I_ am the Spyro of the present and future." Spyro growled.

"_Cast off the lies, the past...your origins...reveal your true self!!_" Yotoi roared.

"_You are not Adamatinacor! From here on, you shall be named for the ultimate evil ever known: Ultima!!_"

Once Spyro put his hand on Adamatinacor's hilt, he found himself just waking up. He lay on a rock in a sea of magma; he looked around profoundly and found that he was in the Magic Crafter's realm. The shinigami was highly confused until he noticed something critical; he was holding a sword, but it was not Adamatinacor. This sword was much bigger and it looked different. The hilt was bandaged with a white cloth that hung off the end; it billowed in the air though there was no wind. The guard was not like normal ones; it didn't circle around the blade horizontally, rather, vertically and its shape made it look like the sun. It was a golden shape that had many droplet-shaped pieces floating around it and a single dark gem in the center. The blade was at least 5-6 feet long and it was made of pure ether, so it had a malevolent aura around it. Finally, there was a slab of steel extending from the sword's guard to the middle of the end of the blade's flat side and that had many incantations and marks on it. Spyro looked at his new sword in amazement.

"Wow...this is Ultima? I was kind of expecting more..." Spyro said. He stood up and looked at the night sky. "...I guess everyone's asleep now...than again, I'm pretty tired myself..."

"That's to be expected, really..." came a voice. Spyro realized it was Spira's as he turned around. The dragon god's glaive was fixed and he set his eyes on Ultima.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want, Spira?"

"That sword...that's Ultima, isn't it?!"

"Yeah. What does that mean to you?"

"Spyro, that sword is dangerous! It holds a forbidden power inside of it!"

"I don't really care what you have to say about it; it's my sword now and it helped me to draw out my true being."

"What are you saying?"

"Right. Let's go down the list; I don't belong in this world, I'm not a hero, I'm not a divine god, I'm not your son, I'm not a plaything for Lucid...did I miss anything? I doubt it, so that leads me to think..._What the hell kind of place do I hold in either this world or that hell-hole, Sakur?!_"

"...you know just the right thing to say to make me the most upset, don't you?"

"Don't blame me; you're the one that didn't know the effects of that alchemy that you spun."

"How did you learn about that?!"

"A friend told me."

"...damn shinigami...Spyro, it doesn't have to be this way; you can just cast off this power and all ties to your past. You can just live your life."

"I don't have much of a life to live! There's no way to backtrack across my shattered past! Besides, I still have one more thing to do."

"...what?"

"Dark Dragoon. I have to track him down and destroy him."

"Why would you need to do that? He's my father and your grandfather."

"I know that. I don't care what relation he has to me; it's his fault that I'm being forced through so much pain, regardless."

"I don't understand you, Spyro! Why would you--"

"That's precisely what's wrong with you! You don't even understand your own son; or the creature you created and called your son. Did you want a child so badly that you just created a demon and gave it a name?!"

"No!! I did it because I wanted a son and someone more to be proud of! Plus, what does it matter what I did to bring you to the world...if I still loved you with all my heart?"

"..."

"Yes, in case that's a surprise to you, I did love you...I do love you! I looked forward to every minute I could have had with you and being with you as you grew up. I would have loved to see you playing with Syre, Phyre, Yuryre and all of them...even the shinigami. I didn't care that you were a shinigami; I just cared that you _were_. If I could turn back time, I would fix every mistake that I made. You were under the impression that because I left you behind, I didn't love you; well guess what, I still do. I don't care what kind of changes you go through; you're still my son." Spyro still remained silent.

"You're not an ordinary shinigami; you have emotions, you have feelings, you have a soul, you have a heart, you're not just power molded into a body. You're the ultimate shinigami for those reasons, not because you're the most powerful one. Spyro...Spyrol, my son...please come back to me...you don't have to exist under me, but with me...and if you continue on this path, you are sure to die. Please...take this existence...you don't have to be confused anymore. That's the reason why you're like this; not because of anything I did."

At that point, Spyro began to cry and as his tears touched Ultima, it began to be cleansed. As Ultima began to cast off its evil shell, white and golden lights began to burst through Spyro's body and the veil of darkness was being cast of. The shinigami's white body was being shattered by red cracks and golden bolts of lightening striking down from the heavens. The six shinigami exited Spyro's body through the cracks and beheld the spectacle from above as they circled him. Four of the shinigami, Tsubasa, Rhanara, Yotoi, and Laviathara, were in chains, while valigarmanda and Yamirorimay circled around them. A golden silohuette of a dragon flew down from the circle of shinigami and rushed at Spyro's body. The latter had a considerable amount of cracks running down his body and the shining shadow entered the body.

"What the...?" Spira uttered.

"_Give me back my body...NOW!!_" came a familiar voice for Spira.

"Wait...that couldn't be..."

At that point, everything stopped except for Spira, Shinigami Valigarmanda, and Spyro. That didn't last for too long however, as Spyro's body fully shattered, signaling that the dark veil was finally cast off and two beings were present after the body shattered. On one side, was the evil greater dragon, Dark Dragoon and on the other...a complete surprise for Spira.

"My son..._Spyrol!!_" Spira said. It was just like the last time Spyrol was released, except this time, it was for real. Nothing much changed about Spyrol's body except it was its original golden color and all of his other precious gem colors were also reawakened; not to mention he was back to his original size, which was smaller than his father's. The incantations were all blue and his sapphire hair billowed in the wind as he turned to look at his father.

"Hi, daddy! I heard you calling me!" Spyrol said. His voice was so light and so innocent. Spira started to cry.

"Hi, baby...watch out, Spyrol!" Spira responded. Spyrol looked and Dark Dragoon was coming at him. The former stood his ground and launched off of Dark Dragoon's head when he tried to headbutt him. Spyrol landed on top of the cliff and only now noticed the monochromatic colors of everything.

"Spyrol, use Shinigami Valigarmanda's power." Spira said.

Spyrol nodded and he turned toward Shinigami Valigarmanda, who was a greater dragon with two heads. His body was a snow white color with hues of purple and sky blue visible in some places and each head wore prayer beads of gray and navy blue colors respectively. Each head had long black hair, red eyes, green markings under the eyes, four long dragon whiskers, and short silver horns. He wore navy blue shoulder pads on his four arms and silver bracelets on his four wrists. He had two crystals jetting out of his back of the same colors as his prayer beads and six, large wings that had black and white membranes. Two tails draped down from his back side and each had a crystal ball at the end; long ridges also ripped down his back and to his tails. Its legs were short so it appeared as though his body just connected to his theighs and his talons and claws seemed to be made of adamant.

Spyrol held out Ultima and Valigarmanda entered the sword, also entering his body, causing Spyrol to transform into Valigarmanda himself, except he had perfect control, not to mention his body was still golden. Ultima appeared as two swords that were strapped to Spyrol's back. The shinigami landed below to face his grandfather and the latter couldn't wait to shred up his grandson seeing as he immediately rushed at Spyrol. The dark dragon blasted a powerful breath attack at his opponent, but the latter jumped high into the air; Spira was impressed.

"Wow...he's never even done this before and he's fighting as though he's been doing it his whole life..." Spira said.

"_Don't test me! Chrono Flare!!_" Spyrol roared.

Both of Spyrol's heads charged up a silver colored energy and both released their attacks simultaniously, combining into one attack as they made their way toward their opponent. Dark Dragoon waved his hands as a response and projected a sheild that easily shrugged off Spyrol's attack. The latter cursed under his breath as the dark dragon swung his arm, causing black blades of wind to rush toward their target. Spyrol drew his Ultima swords and held them in an "X" position, but he still had a hard time guarding against the attack.

"_Dammit...don't know how long I can keep this up..._" Spyrol thought.

"Get away from him!!" Spira roared.

The dragonian god jumped at Dark Dragoon, swinging his blade in a vertical fashion, releasing many smaller blades of ether. Dark Dragoon took a hit from the attack and Spira followed that up with a broad horizontal slash that left a large gash in Dark Dragoon's stomach. Spyrol saw his opportunity and dove down toward the dark dragon at top speed.

"_Gwoooar!! Take this! Meteor Strike!!_" Spyrol roared.

The dragon made contact with Dark Dragoon and he took him down to the ground as he descended. Once the two hit the ground, a sapphire explosion followed that expanded 2-3 yards from where it hit. Spira looked at the site and smirked as he saw Dark Dragoon struggling to regain. Spyrol also rose up from the ashes; he was back to normal.

"That...took alot out of me..." Spyrol said.

"_You...you little peon...I'm not done with you yet..._" Dark Dragoon said. He melted into the ground and black birds were all that remained.

"That was good, Spyrol. You could use some more training, though." Spira said. Spyrol looked at him and walked slowly up to Spira; he climbed up on Spira's shoulder and the dragon god held his son tightly. "Spyrol...I'm so happy you're here...we're going to go home soon..."

Once Spira said that, he looked up into the sky and saw a blue and gold moon; it had the mark of Spyrol on it and the dragon himself began to radiate with energy. A sound resembling the pulse of a heart emenated from the baby dragon. Spira looked at his son and then back at the moon; the time was coming.

"Spyrol...the time is nigh...we have to return to Sakur very soon..." Spira said.

_**End Chapter Two**_

_**ValkierieDjermegandre: **_The end is coming soon. The end is coming soon...


	21. The Final Farewell

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, _still_ do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy….

Book III: Weaving the Final Dream

**Chapter 3: The Final Farewell**

Weeks passed since Spyrol reemerged; no one seemed to notice that Spyro was gone. In fact, life seemed to go one as if he never existed...for all except one. Elora was unsure; she was worried that something happened to Spyro. When Spira brought his real son back, Elora feigned happiness for him, but she was really worried and wanted to know what happened. Because of what happened in the Magic Crafter's home after Yotoi appeared, the dragons moved once again; returning to the recently revived Artisan home.

One balmy afternoon, Elora sat on the steps to the palace; she remembered Sparx said that he and Spyro used to live there with his parents, or rather guardians. She looked up at the cool gray skies and waited for the rain, but she was snapped out of her trance when she heard the palace doors opening behind her. The faun turned her head and saw Spira standing in the doorway; he gave her a soft look and sat beside her.

"...is there something wrong, Elora?" Spira said, in somewhat of a whisper.

"No, nothing's wrong with me...you look tired, Spira." Elora responded.

"Oh, it's nothing; Spyrol kept me up for most of the night; he's asleep now. That doesn't matter, however...let's talk about you."

"I already told you; nothing's wrong with me."

"You know, you can't lie to a god. I can sense the disturbance in your aura; something is troubling you."

"...Spyro. What happened to him?"

Spira was silent for a moment. He somehow wished he could avoid the question, but he knew that if she didn't know what happened to Spyro, she would be haunted by the thought forever. Spira took a deep breath and then turned toward Elora.

"Elora...do you know what a celestial mask is?" Spira said.

"...no, not really. What does that have to do with Spyro?" Elora said. She was annoyed because she thought Spira was dodging the question.

"Well, it's a special mask that every deity from Sakur has to wear when going to the mortal world. I don't wear one because my energy won't allow me to..."

"You're missing the point! I asked what happened to Spyro!!"

"_Spyro never existed, you blind--_" Spira immediately covered his mouth and calmed his raging aura. Elora stood up and looked him in the eye; her look was mostly filled with contempt.

"What...did...you...say? What the hell did you just say?!"

"...Spyro never truly existed. All he was...was a celestial mask that somehow took on its own existence. Spyrol happened to be wearing it when I sent him down here, but because he was asleep, the mask took his place and thought it was my son. I only kept calling out to him because I thought it would help to wake Spyrol, but..."

"...but, what?"

"But, it turned out I was actually feeding Spyro what he thought was the truth, so I had to go along with it until I could...get my son."

"You're lying. Tell me you're lying!"

Spira didn't respond. Instead, he stretched out his arm and a mask appeared in his hand. It was pure white and in the shape of a dragon's face. It was also scarred and had many markings upon it; they were made with blood. Spira looked at Elora with a sharp look.

"Like Seroth, I don't lie. Sadly, he wasn't far off when he called Spyro a false god..." Spira said. Elora was silent. "Don't take it so hard. This happens all the time."

"I can't possibly just except this. Spyro was...he was..." Elora said, through closed eyes.

"Was what, Elora?" came the voice of Spyrol. Elora turned around and looked at the golden dragon; he smiled at her with a very innocent smile. However, Elora looked at him with sorrow in her eyes and the shinigami stopped. "What's...wrong?"

Elora didn't reply. She just rose from her seat, bowed to the two celestial dragons, and left. Spyrol gave a curious look and then glanced at his father.

"What's wrong with miss Elora?" Spyrol said.

"...she misses your other...she misses Spyro." Spira slowly replied.

Spyrol gave a sad look than closed his eyes. His whole body began to resonate and burst with energy as Spyrol's moon eclipsed the sun in the sky. The baby dragon walked a few feet away from the palace and looked up at the moon as a shining ray of mixed dark and light energy shot at him; causing his body to change. He grew; his size was only two feet taller than an adult dragon. Six crystals shot out of his back; they were the same colors as the small gems on his tail. Sky blue, armored shoulder pads appeared on him and silver horns arched out of those shoulder pads. An armor plate of the same color of the shoulder pads presented itself on his chest and back and a green gem adorned the chest plate. Black and red armor also appeared on his theighs; they had incantaions on them. A lucid gem necklace materialized around his neck and a small mirror was attached to it. Four wings ripped out of his back, just between the two rows of crystals; two were white and two were black and they replaced his old wings.

His horns grew thicker and they were pulsing with energy. Spikes came out of his tail and his ankles were adorned with fins...the same appendages that Spyro's corrupt form had. In fact, Spyrol's form resembled Spyro's corrupt form in many ways except for the armor and color difference. This fact caused most of the other dragons around him to back away and give looks of fright; the shinigami was oblivious to the trouble his other had caused with his form. Spyrol trotted toward his father and the latter stared up in amazement.

"Hmm...it seems someone has caused some trouble in my guise...but, I guess it doesn't really matter." Spyrol said. His voice was considerably deeper and his demeanor, somewhat darker.

"Spyrol...that form..." Spira said.

"Yes, father...this is who I really am. When my other discovered his true evil, he unwillingly used my form to wreak havoc because he did not have a true darkness of his own. Than again, this form was meant for just that...but, I won't go into that."

"...why did you reveal that form here?"

"...I have a final duty to accomplish before I leave."

* * *

The falls in the Artisan home. Elora stood in front of the waterfall and was in kind of a trance. She remembered when Spyro showed her the hidden portal here and threw water on her face. The faun was well trapped in her memories until she heard thudding footsteps behind her. Elora quickly turned around and saw Spyrol; she narrowed her eyes at the sight of that form.

"That form...why did you take on that form?" Elora said. Spyrol narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, it's _my_ form. My other just barrowed it for his own misdeeds...but, suffice to say, that's not what I wanted to speak about." Spyrol replied.

"I'm listening."

"Elora...those who stay trapped in the past will not be ready for the future. If you continue to let your mind drag behind your feet, you won't be able to live in this world of ours. I may be a god of destruction...but, I happen to know quite a few facts of life. I came here to help you put your memories to rest."

Elora was somewhat confused, but her mind found her again when Spyrol used the mirror on his necklace to transform. The shinigami used the Lucid Mirror to transform into the most precious thing in Elora's memories and that happened to be...

"S-Spyro?" Elora said.

"Elora, quit being an idiot and let me go!" Spyro said.

"What are talking about? I can't forget you!"

"I'm not saying 'forget me'; I'm saying let me rest. If you can't except the fact that I'm gone now...than neither one of us will find peace. Not to mention, something horrible will happen to you if you continue to dwell on the past."

"Spyro..."

"Let it rest. Let it all go. If I can't rest because of you, I won't be very happy."

"...ha, ha...you really did just call me an idiot."

"Hey, a goat like you needs strong encouragement."

"I'm a faun, you dork! Ha, ha...I guess I was being pretty foolish. Alright, Spyro...I'll let you go."

Spyro nodded and walked toward Elora. He gave her a peck on the cheek and disappeared, causing Spyrol to reappear. Elora looked up at the shinigami and her look said it all; she was free. Spyrol folded his arms and turned around; his sapphire hair covering his face as the wind blew. Elora walked around to his front and looked at the dragon.

"Thanks, Spyrol. You really helped me out." Elora said.

"Well...I couldn't possibly have that on my mind before I left." Spyrol growled.

"Left? You're leaving?"

"Of course. I'm going home. I can't stay here for my whole life; I stick out like a blue gnorc."

"Point taken. Well...I'll see you off a little later. How's that sound?"

"Do what you want. I won't stop you..."

* * *

At sunset, all of the dragons of the Artisan home and the elders themselves gathered around Spira and Spyrol. Most couldn't believe that the latter was the former's son, given the size and attitude difference, but they somehow bought it. Spira looked up at the sky; Spyrol's moon was bursting through the clouds. The elders stepped forward and Tomas spoke first.

"Thank you, dragonian god of creation, Spira...and his son, dragonian god of destruction, Spyrol. You have given us of the mortal world...unforgettable experiences indeed and taught us many lessons. The lesson to cherish what we have, the lesson to always be grateful to those around us, the lesson to hang on to our light..." Tomas said. Cho-Lei stepped up next.

"The lesson to mind our knowledge, the lesson to always keep on top of what we know, the lesson to never seek what we shouldn't know..." Cho-Lei said. Titan stepped forward.

"The lesson to always mind our strength, the lesson never to seek others strength, the lesson to never forget our superior's strength..." Titan said. Astor next.

"The lesson to be mindful of our past, the lesson to remember where we come from, the lesson to never let our past choose our paths..." Astor said. Elder Magnus spoke next.

"The lesson to always know what we face in life, the lesson to always handle our problems with maturity, the lesson to never be afraid to seek help..." Magnus said. Finally, Sensei spoke.

"And finally, the most important lesson of all...we must always remember the purpose for which any one of us was put on this planet. We must remember to _be_. And with that, is there anything the great ones would like to say before departing to the celestial realm?" Sensei said.

"Well...remember that everything in this world lives. Everything needs kindness and attention." Spira said. Spyrol looked at all of the dragons with a sharp look.

"Don't forget us...if you do, we'll know." Spyrol said.

After the gods spoke, a bell began sounding; it was coming from the Lucid Mirror. Spira gestured for Spyrol to walk forward and the latter did so. Spyrol drew Ultima out and it radiated with ethereal energy. The sword transformed into pure ether and settled on Spyrol's hands after which, the shinigami began to make gestures with his hands. Suddenly, the whole of the Artisan home began to quake and it was discovered that Spyrol was rending the very earth. The shinigami smirked and wrenched his hands apart, causing a huge fissure to open up in the ground. Spira told everyone to get back and they did, as Spyrol raised his hands and ether rose out of the fissure. That ether gathered and transformed into a huge ark; it resembled a dragon.

The ark was pure gold, like Spyrol, and it had large feathery wings on its sides. The ark's dragon whiskers made up the six oars, and its two combined wings made up the sail, which had Spyrol's mark upon it. Nine long tassles draped down from the ark's back area and resembled nine tails, each with a bell on the end. The wood that made up the deck was the sacred wood, emeraldine, and it glistened in the light of the moon. Spyrol roared and so did the ark, as a ramp extanded down from its side to let the two gods on.

"What..." Bianca said. Spyrol turned toward her.

"My father made it for me. It was so we could travel to different worlds, but I guess it found me here. It's called the, 'Eragon of the moon'." Spyrol said.

"Alright, let's go." Spira said.

He effortlessly boarded the ark without turning back and signaled for Spyrol to follow. Spyrol lowered his gaze and almost sadly walked toward the ramp; once he set his foot on the ramp his tail bursted into nine tails that resembled those on the ark; bells and all. Before he could get too far, however, he heard running footsteps; it was Elora. Spyrol turned around and Elora jumped at him; this action resulted in a kiss. Spyrol and Elora both cried silently as they held one another; Elora soon let go and wiped the tears from both her's and Spyrol's eyes.

"I'm certain we'll see each other again." Elora said, her voice still choked up.

Spyrol nodded and walked up the ramp and to the front of the ark; all the dragons started cheering and waving as Spyrol instructed the ark to lift. Snow fell off the bottom of the ark as it rose and Spyrol looked down at Elora as she looked at him. They waved "good bye" and the ark started to fly horizontally as Spyrol instructed it to do so. As the deities disappeared from view, Bianca and Hunter stood beside Elora.

"You okay?" Hunter said.

"Of course. It's not the last time we'll see them; I'm sure of it." Elora said, with a sincere smile.

"You think Spyro will be mad that you kissed Spyrol?" Bianca said. Elora punched her in the arm and then looked up at the sky.

"I'm certain he won't. Loving his other is the same as loving him."

"But, wait a minute. Now that I think about it, I still don't understand something."

"What's that, Hunter?"

"What happened to that dark wizard, Seroth?"

With that comment, the three friends looked at one another questioningly and they smiled as they looked on at Spyrol's moon disappearing. Before it disapeared completely, however, Elora's phoenix Suzaku, fell from it and landed in her arms. Elora had a gesture of confusion on her face until she noticed a tag attached to Suzaku's ankle...

"_Keep an eye on him, will ya? I won't be responsible if you lose him again._"

_Signed, Mahare Seroth._

_**End Chapter Three**_

_**ValkierieDjermegandre: **_No, it's not the end, yet. I still have some loose ends to tie up.


	22. The Hall of Redemption

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, _still_ do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy….

Book III: Weaving the Final Dream

**Chapter 4: The Hall of Redemption**

The entire time Spira and Spyrol were riding through the skies, they said nothing to one another. It was an almost dense silence that seemed to choke the hearts of whomever was caught in it. Spyrol had to keep his mind concentrated on his path so the ark wouldn't go off course; Spira knew that and probably thought that a conversation would skew his concentration. The god of creation had many thoughts coursing through his mind; how had Sakur changed in the last two millenia? Were the dragonian spirit guardians there? How would Spyrol behave in this place? Spira couldn't answer any of these questions for sure, but had his mind at ease by the peaceful ride. As the sun disappeared, however, a dense fog began to overtake the ark; the fog was a black and purple hue and Spyrol was confused.

"I don't sense any atmospheric disturbances..." Spyrol mused.

"I don't either. That can only mean that this fog is unnatural." Spira said.

"I don't believe that I can get us out of this..."

"Don't worry about it. Just ride it out."

As he said that, the fog got denser and forced Spyrol to cover his eyes. The ark flailed in the air, but steadied herself as Spyrol opened his eyes. Another problem rose at that moment, however; Spira had disappeared. Spyrol scratched his head about all of this, but he was soon interrupted by an uncomfortable sound; the ark was losing altitude. Spyrol tried with all of his mental power to make her rise, but to no avail. His precious steed was falling very fast and Spyrol had a strange and unwavering feeling that this was no accident...

* * *

When Spyrol woke up, he found that his ark was not in bad condition; the sail was ripped and the oars could move no more, but the structure itself was not damaged badly. The god of destruction shook his head and opened the void in his gut; he absorbed the ark and thought about getting her repaired later, when he turned around and saw a strange, yet inviting site. It was a shining, white road that extended out over the stormy sea and at the end of the road, Spyrol set his eyes on a huge castle that was of the same white color. The castle was decorated with crystals, banners, and windows that looked more like hemispheres. The towers were topped off with elemental symbols, however, they were somewhat blotted out. An eerie, ripped flag billowed atop the central tower and the most eerie thing that caught Spyrol's eye was that his symbol was imprinted on the central tower.

As Spyrol walked the white road, he had an uncanny feeling that he knew that castle, and as he came closer to crossing over, the rain overhead began to transform into snow. After five minutes of walking, Spyrol finally reached the castle and, standing before its doors, he held up the Lucid Mirror and a beam of dark and light energy shot out of it and into the keyhole; the doors opened with an ear-splitting creaking sound that invited Spyrol inside. The shinigami couldn't resist the invitation and the doors creaked shut behind him...

* * *

Inside the castle, Spyrol was shocked; it had the same interior design that Sakur's central palace had, except it looked more ruined. There were huge holes in the walls, toppled columns, fissures, and shattered glass. Window drapes were ripped, vases broken and flowers were withered. The stairs had huge footprints in them and there were craters all over the floors. Spyrol looked at all of this, but wasn't put off by the destruction at all; on the contrary, it made him feel quite at home. The god of destruction smirked darkly and walked inside; once he set his own foot into one of the footprints, he stopped and was stabbed with memories.

"...I did this...didn't I?" Spyrol said.

"_Are you ashamed?_" Came a voice. Spyrol growled loudly and the atmosphere grew dense.

"Ashamed? Ashamed of what?"

"_This castle lies in ruins. What do you feel from this?_"

"I don't feel anything. I'm a god of destruction; what does any of this matter to me?"

"_Hmm...I figured you'd react in this way. After all, you did this..._"

"Hmm? Me?"

"_Indeed. You destroyed this castle's interior because you were hurt. You found this place and decided to vent your rage here..._"

"What...caused me to be hurt?"

"_You weren't loved. You found yourself in a void of darkness; no one around. You were cold. Thus, is why you are what you are now._"

"...hmph. So what am I here for? I know you summoned me here."

"_Redemption. This is the Hall of Redemption, your home. This castle belongs to you and you alone, but you are here to redeem yourself._"

"Redeem myself? From what? What the hell did I do?"

"_You ignored his darkness. You forgot his pain. The dark spirits of his past still rest in your soul, so they rest in this castle. You must destroy them, otherwise you can't move on. There are six; four from his past and two from his dreams._"

"His past...his dreams...Spyro, right?"

"_Indeed. Because he doesn't exist on the mortal plane, you must shed light on the shadows of the past..._"

"Are you serious...?"

The voice vanished and Spyrol was left standing in the hall. He closed his eyes in thought...then drew Ultima. Spyrol's fury radiated from the blade and, as he drew it, a loud roar escaped from it. Spyrol's red eyes reflected off of the ethereal blade and he moved through the hall and up the stairs.

"Doing someone else's work for them. Who do they think I am? Oh well, this should be fun regardless..." Spyrol growled. The dragon god stepped on a glyph at the top of the stairs and reappeared on the roof of the castle. He walked toward a door in the distance and the redemption would soon begin...

**Room 1**

Spyrol pushed open the door and found himself in a room that resembled a cavern. There were green flames lit all around the room and the stalagmites were covered with snow. Spyrol stepped in the center of the platform and then a cloud of dark energy appeared in front of him. It took shape and the first form of Spyro's past appeared: Gnasty Gnorc. His skin was jet black and his normally gold and silver armor and boots were red and purple with blood stains. His mace was longer and blood dripped down from the spikes on it. The figure had purple eyes and jagged gold horns and it gave Spyrol a soulless look. The dragon god made no gesture and said nothing as he lept at the corrupt gnorc.

Spyrol jumped at the demon and swung his blade vertically; though slow, the corrupt villian guarded against Spyrol's attack and effortlessly sent him away. Gnasty then followed up by slamming his weapon to the ground and sending a shockwave at Spyrol. The dragon god gripped his blade tightly and the gold crystal on his back began to shine. Spyrol stomped his foot and countered Gnasty's shockwave with his own; the resulting collision blew both battlers back, but Spyrol held fast.

"This is taking longer than it should. I'm not wasting my time against a useless zombie! _Hash Garahmsythe_!" Spyrol roared.

Spyrol was surrounded with earth energy and his four wings perked up. As he charged a breath attack in his maw, Gnasty began to dash toward Spyrol; he fired a stream of dark thunder energy at the shinigami, but the latter moved quickly. Spyrol felt the timing was right and released his attack. The blast of earthen flare ripped through the room and made contact with its target; causing stalagmites to violently rise from the ground and stab through Gnasty.

"Now to finish you off. _Ultima Fissure_!" Spyrol roared.

Spyrol lept into the air and Ultima began to radiate with energy. The dragon god brought the sword to the ground and a violent quake was the result, creating a fissure that shredded the ground as it made its way toward its target. Spyrol took flight and hovered above the platform as it gave way to the violent earth energy. Once the fissure hit the stone cluster that held Gnasty, a large column of earth energy ruined the platform and caused debris to fall from the ceiling. The corrupt villian fell into the abyss and a stabbing sound following a stalagtite falling confirmed that he was gone.

"What? If you tell me _you_ had a hard time beating him, I just feel pity." Spyrol said. He glided toward the northern wall and slammed his tail against it; causing it to collapse and reveal another hall...

**Room 2**

After walking through the next hall, Spyrol opened the door he found and found himself in a room with a single platform sitting in a field of magma. The shinigami shrugged about this and walked to the center of the platform. He looked up at the snowy skies and the white columns rising out of the magma and scratched his head. Before he could ask his question, however, a large gem of dark energy formed in the center and, when it broke, another one of Spyro's memories revealed itself: Ripto. He didn't have many changes to boast except for his cloak being somewhat ripped and his horn was longer. He also had purple eyes and when he set those eyes on Spyrol, he immediately launched a rush of flames at him. Spyrol took the hit and slid across the ground; the battle had begun.

Spyrol drew his sword and rushed at the dark wizard, but the latter dodged the former's attack and came back down with a magically-empowered roundhouse. Spyrol ducked, but he hadn't noticed the Ripto shadow coming up behind him; the shinigami was struck with the afore-mentioned attack, but regained easily. Once his opponent began to run at him once more, the silver crystal in Spyrol's back began to glow and the shinigami, Yamirorimay, ripped out of it and took over his body. The familiar gemini dragons, Yamiro and Orimay, took Spyrol's place but now they looked more like him and Orimay had undergone a slight color change to white. The gemini drew their Ultima swords and struck their desired stances.

The gemini rushed at Ripto and swung their swords at different diagonals, forming a cross-slash, but Ripto dodged back and blasted an ice spell at them that took the form of large shards of crystal. Yamiro blocked off the attack with his sword and Orimay began to dash toward Ripto, but he had to turn around to catch the strike from Ripto's doppleganger.

"Think it's time to--" Orimay started.

"--Get serious? Yes, indeed." The gemini jumped in the air, held one another's hand and floated with their swords out.

"_Gemini Mealstrom!!_"

The gemini flew at high speed toward Ripto and once they made contact with him, they launched him up into the air. Once the villian was airborne, Yamiro and Orimay began to spin in the air, causing a blue and black wind to stir up around them. They were covered in lightening, wind, and water ether and began to chop Ripto up with that power. After many a hit, the two finished the attack by blasting a tornado-like breath attack from their maws that sent Ripto down to the ground. The gemini landed and were shocked to see that Ripto was still alive; Orimay glanced at the doppelganger...it was smirking.

"Brother, I think we have to--" Orimay started.

"--Split our tactics? I think so too. We--" Yamiro continued.

"--Have to destroy both at the same time. Just remember--"

"--Our power comes from us being together. If we can't remain in sync physically--"

"--We have to be in sync mentally. Let's go!"

Yamiro and Orimay dashed at their respective targets and began fighting with the exact same moves at the exact same pace. Yamiro would strike Ripto with a broad vertical slash and Orimay would do the same to the doppelganger, being careful not to get ahead of his brother. The twins then grabbed their respective targets and then hurled them at one another; Ripto smacked into his doppelganger and vise versa. When the two villians hit the ground, the twins wasted no time; they had to finish it.

"_Gemini Eclipse!!_" They both said.

Yamiro and Orimay's swords were covered in dark and light energy respectively and they fused together; creating a greater aevis dragon with a white and black body and six, huge wings. The fused Yamirorimay lept into the air and charged up a breath attack; it released it with great force and the attack made contact with the ground, resulting in many towers and explosions of light and dark energy. Finally, Yamirorimay radiated with energy and it stomped the ground; creating a fountain of destructive dark energy that disintigrated everything...

Spyrol reawoke and he found that he was standing on a large bridge. He was quite confused, until he looked down the road and saw that there was a huge gap between that end of the bridge and the south side of the castle. Spyrol smirked and moved on to the next room, thanking Yamiro and Orimay as he did...

**Room 3**

Once he reached it, Spyrol cracked open the door and found himself in a circular room with a clear view of the snowy sky. There were crystal towers rising up around the room and many fountains also around the room. The shinigami smiled, but his smile deminished when he felt a presence behind him. Spyrol raised his sword and found himself clashing with the next memory: the Sorceress. Her scaly body had undergone a change to a deeper blue and she had small devil wings poking out of her back. The crystal on her wand was black along with her fins and, of course, purple eyes.

Spyrol pushed her away and followed that up with a powerful breath attack of pure darkness; the sorceress, however, wasn't ready to take that. Just before it hit her, she projected a shield that reflected the blast; it came at Spyrol faster and the shinigami was struck and sent to the ground. The corrupt villian quickly rushed at the shinigami and struck him with her wand, following that up with a strong fire spell that sent Spyrol into one of the crystal towers. The shinigami was in pain, but undetered, and when he landed the blue crystal on his back resonated, causing the shinigami Laviathara, to take over his body. Its body structure was similar to Phyre's, except that it had white hair, a black trident, one long tail and a fin at the end of the tail. It also had a long mane instead of a scarf and it claws and talons were longer. Laviathara roared and galloped toward his opponent.

The sorceress was smaller than the shinigami, so she easily dodged his attempt to slash her with his trident and she countered with a dark lightening spell. Laviathara was smarter, however, so he jumped into the air and spread his wings, taking flight. The shinigami twirled his trident and roared afterwards, summoning a mighty blizzard that came with large chunks of hail. The sorceress dodged most of them and blocked the others with a shield. Laviathara was annoyed at this point and came down to the ground hard, resulting in an earthquake that called up large spires of ice; the sorceress was struck by one of them and laviathara took his chance.

The shinigami stomped his foot and a large column of water rose up under the sorceress and sent her into the sky. Laviathara followed this up by moving his trident in a "Z" motion, summoning a mealstrom around the sorceress. The combo sent her into one of the fountains; she rose up and moved just in time to avoid getting stomped by Laviathara. While she was behind him, the sorceress fired a strong lightening attack at the shinigami; Laviathara was struck in the back and fell, crushing two fountains as he did. Thinking that she won, the sorceress began to walk toward Laviathara...but, when the shinigami opened his eyes, he gripped her in his maw and bit down hard. Given that she had no voice, the sorceress only made the motion of screaming. Laviathara threw her down to the ground and took flight, charging up a breath attack as he went.

The shinigami fired off the white and blue orb at the sorceress and when it made contact, three large crystal clusters were the result. Laviathara smirked and blew his breath on them, causing them to shatter harshly and the sorceress shattered with them. Because Laviathara had the worst attitude of all the shinigami, he didn't see fit to relinquish control back to Spyrol and just decided to crash through the door at the north side of the room, exiting out to a long staircase...

**The Courtyard**

Looking down the long staircase, Laviathara rolled his eyes and just jumped down; landing in the courtyard and flattening a shrub. The courtyard was covered in snow and was very misty and as Laviathara felt a stinging in his gut, he reluctantly relinquished control to Spyrol. The dragon god looked around the courtyard and began traversing across it, until he got a bad feeling from behind him. Spyrol slowly turned around and was faced with the final demon from Spyro's memories: Red. The red dragon didn't look much different except his cape was longer and had crystal shoulder pads. The dark gem on his staff seemed to have grown in size and his tail had many dark gems ripping out of it. Strangely enough, his eyes still had white in them. He pointed his staff offensively at Spyrol and the latter drew his sword. The former's staff was covered in dark energy and it transformed into a huge, two-handed greatsword, similar to your average _Final Fantasy_ style Ragnorok. The snow began to come down harder as the two combatants began their battle.

Spyrol rushed at Red with a battle cry and swung his sword in a vertical fashion, but Red caught the attack on his own blade and effortlessly pushed Spyrol back. Red than rushed at Spyrol and delivered a quick horizontal slash, drawing blood from the shinigami. Spyrol gritted his fangs and Red smirked; the latter didn't even give the former enough time to recover and he struck Spyrol with his tail. The shinigami hit the ground hard, but regained relatively easily, but he couldn't see Red anywhere.

"Where'd he--" Spyrol started. He then felt a presence behind him and quickly jumped away.

A large column of dark energy hit the ground and Spyrol was feeling lucky that he moved. The dragon god jumped into the air and gave Red a hard punch to the cheek, following that up with a strong vertical slash. When Red hit the ground, Spyrol began charging a breath attack; he couldn't finish, however, because Red sent a powerful blast of flames from his own maw at Spyrol. The shinigami landed on one of the walls lining the courtyard, but didn't stay there for very long as Red was coming down from the sky. Spyrol dodged the incoming stomp attack and was amazed at the size of the impact crater. The corrupt elder dashed at Spyrol and once again they clashed swords. Sparks flew wildly as none would give up against the other and Spyrol was getting tired; the energy costs of three straight battles were taking their toll and he still didn't have the infinite energy of a god yet.

"Dammit...I can't...keep this up...any longer..." Spyrol growled.

Red took advantage of his loss of energy and pushed him away, following that by giving the shinigami a strong slash across his chest. Spyrol hit the ground and decided he needed to end this fast. The shinigami rolled to dodge Red's next attack and then quickly gave Red a three-hit combo. Spyrol then smacked Red with tail and, while the red dragon was regaining, took flight and held Ultima in a vertical fashion; the sword broke into fragments of ether and entered Spyrol's body, causing him to grow into a greater dragon. His armor stretched to suit his size and so did the crystals, along with his necklace. He resembled the dragon in the picture of Seroth's tome. Spyrol charged up a breath attack and it began to rend the very air around him.

"_Raargh! I'm sick of you! Ultima Flare!!_" Spyrol roared. His voice caused lightening to crackle in the air.

Spyrol fired off his breath attack and he fired it in five seperate blasts. Each caused a huge emerald explosion as it made contact with the ground and each blast ripped up the ground in more than a ten foot radius of their explosions. Finally, Spyrol released the final blast of the attack and it took the form of a huge arrowhead and when it made contact with the ground, huge fissures following that released a similar colored energy. Emerald lightening crackled all around the area and destroyed whatever they touched and the force from the impact itself resulted in the ground rising out of place as though a powerful earthquake had struck. When the chaos finally settled, Spyrol touched down, but didn't revert his form; that would have taken energy that he just did not have.

"_Pant...pant...damn...this is bad...and I still have two more fights...I can barely lift this body of mine..._" Spyrol said.

The greater dragon picked the trident off of his back and used it to support his body as he stamped through the courtyard, using a small amount of energy to blast through the wall into the central foyer of the castle. Spyrol was dubious as to if he would survive the next and final battles...

_**End Chapter Four**_


	23. A Sacred Heart

Spyro the Dragon: Shadows of the Past

**By ValkierieDjermegandre**

Disclaimer: I, the sacred being, Valkierie Djermegandre, _still_ do not own Spyro or any other related characters in this story. They are property of Vivendi Universal. I own some characters, the idea and the scenario…enjoy….

Book III: Weaving the Final Dream

**Final Chapter: A Sacred Heart**

After the battles against the figures from Spyro's past, Spyrol was immensely tired. As soon as he reached the foyer of the main section of the castle, he crashed to the ground because of his lack of energy. He knew that this castle belonged to him, but he didn't feel safe enough to take a nap to help him recover. The god of destruction could do nothing but lay there...listening to the sound of a clock ticking in the background. It was an eerie sounding clock; the beats of its ticking matched the beats of Spyrol's heart and pulse. The dragon looked up above the stairs and saw the time keeper; it had a picture of a greater dragon on its face and a pair of double blades served as the clock's hands. It had black, steel vines all around it and the pendulum was unnaturally huge. Spyrol couldn't take his eyes off of the clock...he felt it was watching him...and it was then that he noticed it. The clock...it was running backwards.

"What the hell? Why is that thing running backwards...?" Spyrol mused.

Spyrol felt it was time. His wounds wouldn't completely heal, but he felt he had enough of his energy back to be able to revert his form and he did so. The shinigami let out a long sigh and walked up the stairs, through the huge double doors that seemed to be made for his greater form, and to the next room...

**The Throne Room**

When Spyrol entered his throne room, he was shocked to see that this was the only room that was perfectly intact. There were stain glass windows lining the walls; each one depicted a shinigami and its elements. Columns towered from the floor all the way to the ceiling and two huge braziers, lit with colossal blue flames, sat on either side of the throne. A black carpet stretched from the door to the small stairs that led to the throne and magic runes were aglow on the walls. Three intimidating windows were attached to the wall behind the throne and allowed the sight of the snow covered mountains and a ruined city. Spyrol walked toward his throne as if he was in a trance and when he sat down, a small light traced an object on his head; it was a silver crown with black gems on it.

"Where exactly am I?" Spyrol whispered.

"In the crack between the mortal world and the realm of the gods..." A familiar voice sounded.

Spyrol jumped out of his seat and looked around for the keeper of this voice, but saw nothing. The shinigami turned to go back to his throne and there he was. He was an elegant white dragon with black markings and incantations on his body that were shaped like lightening bolts. He had a long tuff of hair that resembled a behemoth's and his hair was many shades of blue. Two locks of hair dangled over his shoulders and a silver feather clip was attached to one of them; below the rings that adorned that particular lock. He had long claws and talons and a red band wrapped around his body that helped to support a sword sheath; it had serpent designs on it. His horns resembled Spyrol's, except that they were golden. Long dragon whiskers extended from his cheeks and black streaks went down his eyes. A large glass orb was apparent on the tip of his tail and it had a small flower inside. Spyrol was taller than this dragon but he couldn't help feeling a little afraid.

"Well...I wouldn't have expected this in a millenia...Spyro." Spyrol said. Spyro narrowed his eyes and the atmosphere grew thicker. "I thought you had finally been put to rest."

"Huh! How could I have knowing that I lost to a soulless wreck like you!" Spyro countered.

"A soulless wreck?! How dare you!"

"How dare I what? You've kept me trapped in this damn castle ever since Seroth turned me into an evil beast. Even after that exorcism, I couldn't return to my body; the only thing that kept that shell going was the dark energies inside it. Then, you got your chance; you took my body and claimed it as your own so you could return to Sakur, while _I_ remained in the spirit realm!"

"It was _my_ body first! You're nothing but a celestial mask, pining for its own existence!"

"I _am_ my own dragon! I_ am_ real! I won't let you insult me like this..." After that last sentence, a large amount of holy energy escaped from Spyro and he forced it all at Spyrol; the energy burned the shinigami.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

"You can't use your shinigami forms, now. Hope you don't mind." Spyro drew Adamatinacor from its sheath; it was as clear and pure as Spyrol remembered it. "Now I'm going to remove an evil spirit like yourself from the world. You don't deserve to exist in a world you don't even care about..."

Spyrol drew Ultima and the battle between the two gods began. Spyrol rushed at his other first; the latter caught the former's strike on his sword. Spyro kept Spyrol there for a bit and then he made a rising motion with his hand, which caused a tower of adamant to rise under Spyrol. The shinigami jumped back and cursed to himself; Spyro smirked and lept into the air. He spread his celestial wings and when he flapped them, large shards of adamant rained down toward Spyrol. The latter ran through the rain and jumped up toward the former, who promptly guarded against his opponent's strike. Spyro smiled and pushed the shinigami back and while Spyrol was distracted, a magic symbol appeared on Spyro's palm. The white dragon swiped his palm in a horizontal fashion and a storm of holy energy flew out, towards Spyrol.

The shinigami countered by swinging his sword and producing a wave of dark energy. The two forces clashed, but Spyro rushed to the scar between the two forces and swung his blade; Adamatinacor absorbed both energies giving, Spyro the power to use...

"_Hoshi no hakera Adamantine!!_" Spyro roared.

Spyro sheathed his sword and his hands began to glow. The white dragon began firing large energy bursts from his hands at Spyrol. The shinigami tried countering them all with his sword, but he missed one and took a hit from that one and every other one that followed. Spyrol hit the ground and his sword embedded itself right next to his head; the shinigami struggled to regain, but Spyro was already on him. Thinking quckly, Spyrol started to draw energy from Yotoi's crystal and he used it to send a fire blast at Spyro; the white dragon easily smacked away the attack, but couldn't foresee Spyrol grabbing his sword and taking a slice of Spyro. The latter crashed to ground, but easily healed his wound and was ready for more. Spyrol, on the other hand, was gasping for breath on the other side of the room.

"I don't see why you're still fighting; you clearly have no energy left." Spyro said.

"_I don't need you to look out for me!!_ Ultima sword!!" Spyrol roared. Spyrol's blade glowed a shade of green and he swung the sword, which resulted in many waves of energy rushing toward Spyro.

"Figures. Oh well..._Sacred Heart!!_"

On that note, a large holy aura erupted from Spyro's body and began to rise into the air. He gripped his sword and pointed it toward the ground, which caused a ray to carve out a heart-shaped crest in the ground; the energy rising from the crest stopped Spyrol's attack. Spyro than flew down to the center of the heart and stomped his feet on it; the action caused six rays of light to burst out of the heart and make their way toward Spyrol. The shinigami couldn't react quick enough and was struck by all six beams, which sent him to the ground in the end. Spyrol rose very slowly; his body was burning and he could barely breath. The holy energy was having a grave effect on him. He looked up and Spyro was on his way; Spyrol countered his horizontal strike with a vertical guard and looked into the eyes of his opponent.

"_That look in his eyes...it looks like determination. If he defeats me, than he can return to the world...what has transpired here? Does Spira want me, his corrupt son...or does he want this perfect vision of a dragonian hero and god...?_" Spyrol thought.

Spyro looked at Spyrol and lept back; he let his sword hang in his hand and so did Spyrol. The shinigami collapsed to his knees and put his face in hands; dropping Ultima to the ground as a result. Spyrol rose and leaned against a wall; he stared at Ultima with a most drained look.

"I don't know...I don't know anymore. Look at me...fighting for something which only occupies the most hollow space in my heart. I don't deserve a home...I don't deserve a family...I don't even deserve a world to live in." Spyrol solomnly said.

"Spyrol..." Spyro whispered.

"All this time, it was I who never truly existed. What if this was all just a horrible dream...a horrible dream that we all had to live. What have I been fighting for all this time? I am...a dark mask. Nothing but an embodiment of utter hate and despair that was left behind...you're the real thing, aren't you?"

"I don't know..."

"All this time, we were all confused. Spira thought I was his son, because a golden dragon was born and I was also that color. You thought you didn't exist because I seemed to take your place. I thought...I was something more than an excuse for someone to give up their evil. If you are Spira's rightful son...than where did I come from...?"

"_You might have come from me..._" Came a growling voice, which could only belong to one being...

At that moment, the castle began to vibrate. The stones, columns and the general structure began to rise into the air and when the roof was gone, it was clear why. A huge dark void was sucking everything in and the two dragons found themselves standing on a large platform, hovering in the vastness of a nightsky. There were stars all around and the moon could also be seen, but the dark void attracted both of their attention. The strange dark manifestation began to change and a familiar dark figure presented himself.

He was a greater dragon who had menacing red eyes and purple marks all over his body. His hair was white and and he had six, large horns; each with symbols and incantations on them. He wore a large necklace and a long fin stretched from the back of his neck to the end of his central tail. He wore armor that resembled Spyrol's, except it was silver instead of blue and three horns thrusted out of the shoulder pads. Two large tassles draped down from the backs of his shoulder pads and a red gem adorned his white chestplate. The armor on his hounches was a gold color and his claws and talons were jagged. Nine tails extended from his back side and each ended in a colossal bell. Finally, he had six feathery, black wings extending from his back and bracelets on his wrists. He gave the two dragons a long, hard stare.

"So...we meet again...Dark Dragoon!" Spyro said. Spyrol looked up, but said nothing.

"_Yes, Spyro...your beloved grandfather has come to pay you a visit._" Dark Dragoon replied.

"You're not my grandfather..."

"_Feh, still confused. Allow me to explain. You were born before Spyrol was, when Spira took the light energy from a shard of adamant and used it to create your egg. It was quite beautiful. I, however, stole that egg and plunged it into the mortal realm so Spira would have no successors. I didn't count on the event of Spira creating Spyrol, but he was not born from Spira's energy. Spyrol was born from the dark energy that I left inside of Spira when my fool wife bore him, so in essence, Spyrol is _my_ son._"

"You expect us to--"

"_Believe that? Yes, I do. The truth of it all is that everyone was put into a state of confusion because of one action by yours truly. Your fear, your distrust...this is the truth of the dragonian past!_"

"What?!"

"_We dragons are pride driven creatures; we vie to be the smartest, strongest, and fastest race in the universe. So we get into things that we aren't supposed to and because we barely ever admit that we're wrong, especially that air head Titan, we try to cover up our mistakes by blaming them on our ancestors. That is the reason why Spira lied to himself and said that Spyrol was his son; he didn't want to admit that he lost _your_ egg. It's all very true...just like the fact that none of you would have gotten here without me._"

"...you mean..."

"_Yes! I was the voice you heard at the Yure shrine! I was the voice that Spyrol heard in "his" castle! I directed the both of you so you would be at your strongest when you got here...so that I could absorb you and discover the one element that every dragon secretly hopes for: Ultimate Power! Sakur is right up there, boys; this is your last chance! You either show me what you're truly made of...or this world is mine._"

"So...he tricked us so we would become fodder for his power gut...how cliche. Spyrol, this is our last chance. If we do this, we can go home."

"...alright...let's do this." Spyrol said. He rose and both dragons gripped their blades. Dark Dragoon smirked and a dark aura enveloped his hands, forming two swords. Their blades were black and silver and had blue gems at their tips. The hilts looked like dragon heads and the ends of the gold handles held masks.

Spyro ran up to the dark dragon and swung his sword horizontally; Dark Dragoon, however, slid back and let loose a grand blast of dark flames. The attack connnected with Spyro and the holy dragon fell to the ground, but was caught by Spyrol. The shinigami stood Spyro up and then his blade started to glow. Spyrol jumped into the air and swung his own blade; sending a tornado-like energy at Dark Dragoon. The dark master countered by holding up his hand and stopping the wind; he then thrusted his hand forward and sent the attack back to its origin, striking both dragons. They hit the ground and Dark Dragoon folded his arms.

"Spyro...we don't stand a chance like this. We need to take him on with a different tactic." Spyrol said.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Spyro said.

"...use your Sacred Heart skill on me."

"What?! If I do that..."

"I'll be able to be absorbed into your body so you can kill this bastard! Do it!"

Spyro couldn't argue; it was either that or let Dark Dragoon win. Spyro followed the order and let loose his Sacred Heart skill on Spyrol. The shinigami was struck and weakened severely; Spyro couldn't watch as he absorbed Spyrol into his body and when he did, a rush of power followed. Without commanding it, Spyro immediately went into his greater dragon form, except now he wore the sacred armor that Spyrol and Dark Dragoon wore; his was pure white and supported his radiant glow. The flame inside of the glass ball on his tail grew more lively and Spyrol's crystals ripped out of his back. Spyro felt the power radiating from his body; a holy aura enveloped his own hands and he now gripped Adamatinacor and Ultima.

"_Heh...weilding both light and darkness...let's see how you do._" Dark Dragoon taunted.

"_You won't be so smug when I'm done with you..._" Spyro growled.

Spyro rushed toward Dark Dragoon and the two greater dragons clashed swords; their collective energy caused the rending of the air and earth around them. Dark Dragoon slid back and let loose another blast of dark flames; Spyro countered with his own holy inferno. The two breaths met one another and pushed against each other; they were equally matched in power. Finally, Dark Dragoon had enough and fired dark energy from his horns; Spyro took the hit and staggered back, but he recovered fast enough to meet Dark Dragoon's sword strikes. Spyro summoned up all the power inside of him and pushed Dark Dragoon back with all of his might and while the dark master was staggering...

"_XIII Swords!!_" Spyro roared.

Spyro spread his arms and both Ultima and Adamatinacor spawned many blades of holy and dark energy. Spyro quickly rushed up to Dark Dragoon and swung his blades; each one hit its target and it seemed like Spyro was slicing Dark Dragoon with two fans. The greater holy dragon slashed his opponent many times before finishing the attack with a cross slash. Dark Dragoon stepped back and looked at Spyro.

_"Impressive...but let's see you handle this! I'm sure you remember this, Veyatora Punisher!!_" Dark Dragoon roared.

The dark master swung his blade and many ethereal dark dragons and orbs of dark energy followed. Spyro projected a shield with both the combined energies of Ultima and Adamatinacor and held off the dark master's attacks and when Dark dragoon came in to strike Spyro, the latter purposely shattered his shield and the shards of adamant flew into the eyes of the former. Spyro saw this as his chance. Spyro gripped both blades and took flight; with ether surrounding his body, Spyro began to charge a breath attack as both of his swords floated beside him.

"_I will end this now!! Eternal Flare!!_" Spyro roared

He fired a straight beam from his maw and when it made contact with the ground, a large fissure opened up. Spyro then lauched both swords into the fissure and a grand explosion of ether followed. Light and dark energy collided fiercely and excess energy ruined the area in their wake. Dark Dragoon screamed and roared as he was sliced by the infinite energy. Spyro watched closely until many ethereal wings ripped out of his back. He closed his eyes and gently glided into the midst of the energy and, when a tear from his eye touched the ground, a world ruining rush of ether followed...

Spyro touched down on what was left of the platform and beheld the sight that he saw; Dark dragoon was on the ground barely hanging on to life. Spyro walked up to him, but when the dark master tried to pick up his swords, Spyro stabbed him through the back with Ultima and Adamatinacor. The dark dragon choked out blood and black tears went down his eyes. Spyro also let his tears run down his cheeks.

"_I'm sorry...but I can't have you messing with my past or my friends. Good night...Dark dragoon.._" Spyro said. White dust began to rise from Dark Dragoon's body, but just before he completely disappeared...

"_I'm glad...you grew up to become strong enough to stop me..._" the dark master said.

Spyro's eyes lit up with surprise and his grandfather vanished before him. Spyro reverted his form and Spyrol appeared beside him. The golden dragon was heavily wounded and couldn't move an inch; not only that, but his body was slowly vanishing.

"Spyrol?!" Spyro said.

"Looks like I had a fatal tie with Dark Dragoon...my father. So I guess I don't have much time left..." Spyrol said.

"...huh?"

"Spyro the Dragon...I'm so sorry. I caused you infinite amounts of trouble...if I hadn't been so persisent in getting what I thought was my body back, than you wouldn't have had to be subjected to the torture that you endured..."

"Spyrol, hang on!"

"Don't try to save me...it's not worth it. Give my regards to Spira..."

After that sentence, Spyrol disappeared in the same manner that Dark Dragoon vanished. Spyro looked up at the stars in the sky, until a strange sound caught his attention. Spyro turned his gaze and noticed a pair of glowing white stairs appear before him. As he looked up the staircase, he noticed the blue dragon Spira, coming down. Spyro closed his eyes and Spira put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; I know." Spira whispered.

"How did you find out?" Spyro asked.

"Okiryu told me everything that Dark Dragoon knew. I was surprised that I was so stupid..."

"Dark Dragoon did have a point; we all have so much trouble accepting our own faults. When we don't want to accept blame for something, we just hide it in the shadows..."

"Spyro...everyone has their own demons. Whether it's because you can't find acceptance or because you want power, it doesn't matter. The only thing that ever really matters is how we deal with those demons. Now come on; let's go."

"...Spira?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I'm ready to go back to Sakur. I'm not fit to become the ruler, yet. I'll accept my godhood, but I want to stay in the Dragon Realms for a little while longer."

Spira didn't respond. He just smiled and ran his hand through Spyro's hair. Spira snapped his fingers and a column of light appeared in the center of the platform. Spyro looked at it and then back at Spira.

"I figured you'd say that. Transform into your greater dragon form and walk through the light. You'll return to the mortal plane, but you'll be a full god. Go ahead; I'm pretty sure they miss you."

Both dragons smiled at one another and Spira hugged his son. Spyro gave the blue dragon the feather clip he had gave him and walked off into the gateway to the mortal plane...

* * *

A week after Spira and Spyrol left the Dragon Realms, Elora found herself laying on a hill overlooking the ocean. She seemed to be sleeping, until she saw a figure in the sky. She looked quite confused, until the figure got closer and the shape was more defined; then she smiled. Spyro glided over her and then touched down, reverting his form upon doing so. Elora ran up to him and gave him a tight hug; Spyro just smirked and closed his eyes until she released her grip.

"Looks like you decided to stay." Elora said.

"Why wouldn't I? I couldn't possibly resist the chance to go on more adventures with you and the others." Spyro smugly said. Elora jumped on Spyro's back and he ran off, through the fields...leaving the shadows of the past behind as he went...

_**End Chapter Final Chapter; End Saga**_


End file.
